Harry Potter and Breaking Free
by Fairywm
Summary: Harry feels there is more he can do with his life. He is not sure how. A night time visit from Kreacher helps him along his way. Independent Harry. AU after OoTP. This story is complete, finite, done, had fun, read the rewrite, please.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Breaking Free

This story is being rewritten, if you like it then check out 'Harry Potter Breaks Free', I am hoping it is an improvement. This fic is completely unbeta'd

Chapter 1

Harry James Potter of number 4 Privet drive sat in his window of the smallest bedroom contemplating. He had gone through the cycles of grief (shock, denial, anger and guilt, despair and depression and then acceptance) after the death of his Godfather Sirius Black. It had been a rough three weeks. Now with the Prophecy hanging over his head, he was reviewing his life as he stared at the night sky. Glancing at the clock he could see it was going on midnight.

Something has to change. He could not win this war by luck alone. But what could he do? Going back over his life and his time at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he found that he was being manipulated. From his choice of house to his choice of friends, and he really didn't know what to do about it. Stuck here with his relatives that Dumbledore said he knew would not give Harry a good life. How could he find out anything from here? How could he see what was going on in the Wizarding world, when he was not a part of it? Last year taught him that he needed to know what was going on if he was to survive.

'_I need somewhere to hide and train. I need time. I need more control over my magic, maybe more power_.' Harry paused in his thoughts. '_Power - the Dark Lords equal. This would mean I'm as powerful as Voldemort, didn't it? If we're equals why don't I feel as powerful as he does? Something's wrong. I need to see a healer. Why hasn't Madame Pomphrey noticed anything? Maybe she has and she reported it to Dumbledore and…'_

A loud pop interrupted his musings. Harry whipped out his wand and pointed it at the intruder. "Kreacher." He stated pure venom dripping off that one word.

"Blood-traitor Master has ordered poor Kreacher to give this letter to the half-blood Master. Poor Kreacher has no choice but to obey. How my Mistress wails that the Ancient and Noble house of Black now it ruled by a half-blood. Poor Mistress," the old ugly house elf wailed.

"Shut up Kreacher. Where is this letter? Why didn't you bring it sooner? Tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" Harry asked hatred clear in his eyes. Only his sense of right and wrong stayed his hand. Though a million thoughts of how to torture and kill this… creature flew through his head.

"Blood-traitor Master is telling Kreacher to wait three weeks after the bond shifted before bringing the letter."

"What bond?" Harry demanded.

"Half-blood Master is now Kreacher's Master. The Mistress is so upset," The elf again started wailing, only for Harry to tell him to be quiet again. His devotion to that painting of Sirius' mother was disturbing.

"Where is this letter?" Harry asked again. '_Bonded with Kreacher? What the hell am I supposed to do with him?_'

Kreacher reached under his pillowcase and handed Harry the envelope. It was Sirius' handwriting. He looked sadly at the envelope, because even though he had gone through the cycles of grief, he still missed his Godfather.

"Kreacher I want you to go back to Grimmauld Place and I want you to do your job and clean it. Wait… hold on a minute. Dobby." He said calling the house elf that he freed in his second year from Lucius Malfoy after the man had planted an enchanted diary that possessed Ginny Weasley to release the Basilisk to kill the muggleborn wizards. Harry killed the Basilisk and freed Dobby.

Dobby popped into view. "What can Dobby be doing for the Great Harry Potter, sir?"

"Dobby I wanna hire you. I'll double what you're making at Hogwarts and you'll have one day off a week and you can wear all the clothes you want."

"Harry Potter sir can't be hiring Dobby." Dobby said with an excited look on his face, though a little concerned.

"What, why not?"

"Cause Harry Potter sir is already owning Dobby."

"What? When did that happen?"

The elf looked down at the floor and started pulling his ears. "Dobby is very sorry Harry Potter sir. But Dobby was dying and he is knowing the Great Harry Potter would save Dobby. So Dobby is bounding us together, sir."

"Dying? Why were you dying?" Harry asked in confusion.

"If a house elf is no being bonded, they be dying slowly. If Dobby did not bond himself to the Great Harry Potter he would be dead."

"What about Winky? How'd you do this without me knowing?" Harry was not sure if this upset him or not. On one hand it saved Dobby. On the other hand he now owned two slaves. As for Winky she was freed by Bartemius CrouchSr. for having a wand, when the Dark Mark was spelled into the sky and the World Cup the summer before his 4th year, she must be dying as well. Then he would own three slaves. But were they really slaves? If it was a symbiotic relationship? He was brought back from his musing by Dobby.

"Dobby did ask Harry Potter sir. Dobby asked Harry Potter last year before Harry Potter is going to see his Paddy on Christmas break. Dobby asked Harry Potter if Harry Potter could be owning a house elf would he be owning Dobby. Then you be saying yes. Then we is being bonded. Dobby is sorry sir, Dobby will iron his feet as punishment." Dobby wailed thinking he had done something to displease his favorite wizard.

"No, Dobby stop wailing you'll wake everyone. If you're my house elf then you'll not punish yourself." Harry said and then turned to the other elf in the room, "That goes for you too Kreacher," and back to Dobby, "Dobby, you didn't answer me, how is Winky?"

"Winky is not good sir. She is not working and is only drinking butter beer all day long. Dobby is trying to talk to her, sir. But she is only throwing bottles at Dobby." Dobby answered crestfallen.

Harry really didn't want a drunken house elf in the house in the middle of the night. However he couldn't leave her like that either. "Dobby can you cast a silencing spell on her? And maybe a binding spell so only her head will move. If there's something you can give her to sober her up, that'd be great. I want to ask her something."

"Dobby is doing this right away sir." And with a pop he was gone.

Harry looked at Kreacher. '_What am I to do with him?_' Kreacher looked back at Harry and the mutual hatred could be seen in both their eyes. "Just stand there and be quiet." Harry told him.

Harry looked at the letter. Should he read it now or wait until the house elves were situated? The matter was taken out of his hand when Dobby and a bound Winky popped into his room. '_That didn't take long._' Harry thought.

Harry looked at the terrified Winky. '_Should I do this?_' he wondered. "Winky, Dobby tells me you're not happy being free. Do you wanna bond with me? Just nod your head for yes."

Winky's eyes widened she nodded her head so hard that Harry thought she might hurt something. "Dobby is she sober?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir. Dobby is making her sober. Dobby is a good house elf and is doing what Master is telling him to be doing." Dobby answered.

Harry turned back to Winky. "Let her talk again."

Dobby snapped his finger and Winky started talking. "Is Harry Potter really wanting Winky? Winky is a good house elf. Winky is not liking being free. Winky did nothing wrong. Winky is wanting a family. Why is Harry Potter wanting Winky?"

"Winky is it true you'll die if you're unbounded?"

"Yes Harry Potter sir, this is being true."

"Then I won't let that happen. How do we bond?"

"Winky is asking Harry Potter does he want to bond with Winky. And Harry Potter is saying yes or no." Winky said in wide-eyed wonder.

"Ask then." Harry stated firmly. '_Is it really that easy?_' he wondered.

The awestruck Winky trembled within her bonds, practically vibrating across the floor. "Does Harry Potter want to bond with Winky?"

"Yes Winky I'll bond with you." Winky shrieked with happiness.

"Shhh" Harry said quickly, "Quiet Winky, you'll wake my Uncle."

Winky stopped immediately. "Sorry, Master Harry Potter sir." Winky hopped over to the wardrobe and started banging her head. Harry pulled her back.

"Winky stop. My house elves don't punish themselves. Stop now." He demanded. "Dobby untie her, please."

The wide-eyed Winky stopped and turned to Harry. With a snap of Dobby's fingers she was free. Harry listened for his Uncle, relieved that all he could hear was snores. Breathing a sigh he figured now it was time to empty his room. Though his relatives were not physically abusive (well except Dudley, his cousin, who had avoided Harry this summer, though had been quite a bully in the past) they had quite a temper and Harry did not want to be locked in his room again.

"Dobby, Winky, I want you to go to Hogwarts in the morning and tell the Headmaster you've found work and you'll be leaving. Don't tell him who just that you found a family. After that I want you to go to Grimmauld Place, Kreacher will already be there. When you get there, Dobby, start with the attic. See if there's a trunk up there, a large one or expandable one. Clean it out." Harry ordered, and turned to the other elves, "Kreacher and Winky I want you two to clean up and put something presentable on, when you're done go help Dobby. Remove all the Dark objects and put them in the trunk. If you fill that trunk find another. Don't throw anything out. If the Order throws something out retrieve it. It's not theirs to throw away. Put it in the trunk.

"If Buckbeak is still there set him free. If you can pop him to the Forbidden Forest do so. Hey can you pop people?" Harry asked, thinking that poor Buckbeak who must be dying being coped up in Mrs. Black old bedroom. Hippogriffs shouldn't be coped up, but free and flying. He has been there since the middle of Harry's 4th year, when Sirius returned after Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. They had been on the run after Sirius used Buckbeak to flee from the Dementors when Minister Fudge ordered Sirius to be Kissed. Hermione and Harry used a Time Turner to save Buckbeak and Sirius in Harry's 3rd year.

Dobby answered with a nod, "Yes Harry Potter sir. House elves can pop people and anything a master is wanting moved."

"Good to know." Harry continued "okay where was I? Oh yeah Buckbeak, get him to the Forest." He turned to the oldest house elf, "Kreacher as your punishment for lying and getting your Master killed," he ignored the gasps, "you're to take down the portrait of Mrs. Black and move it to the attic, after you're done cleaning up there. You're never to go up there again. You'll take orders from only me. Not the Order or any other portrait in the house. Only me, understand." He waited for Kreacher to acknowledge his order, "Dobby and Winky if anyone calls, you don't answer. Only I'm to know you're there. I'll let you know if I want someone to know."

"Kreacher must be doing as the half-blood Master is telling him. Kreacher is not liking this and the Mistress will not be happy." Kreacher mumbled spitefully.

"Kreacher the only three people you'll ever speak to, until I tell you otherwise, are in this room. Until you can speak with respect you'll not talk, not mumble, and not communicate in anyway with anyone not in this room. Do you understand?" Harry repeated heatedly, wanting to make sure that he got his point across.

"Kreacher is understanding the half-blood."

"I want everything done by tomorrow night. I don't care if you have to take half the wall to do it. Dobby, if he does have to tear up the wall, can you make sure it's replaced? And make look like no damage was done?" Harry said and then thinking about how much that might cost he asked. "Can you get money from my vault now that we are bonded?"

"Yes sir Harry Potter sir, I can be doing all these things." The excitably house elf answered.

"Good. Winky you set Buckbeak free first, then help clean the attic. After you're done with all this get some rest, the three of you. After you're all rested and fed, Kreacher, I want you to find everything the Order threw away. Steal it back if you have to and try not to get caught. Can you ban Mundungus Fletcher from the house?" Harry asked not sure just how much power a house elf had.

"Yes Master, Kreacher can do this, if you order it so."

"Good, do it." Harry ordered. "Go the three of you. Report back to me, if I'm alone, when all of this is done." Three pops later and the room was empty.

Harry looked at the clock 12:23 a.m. He then glanced at the envelope still in his hand. Should he read it now or wait? He knew wouldn't be able to sleep until he read it. So he opened it and pulled out two pieces of parchment. He started to read.

_**Harry **_

_** If you're reading this then Kreacher followed my orders and I've been dead for 3 weeks. Don't mourn for me long and remember the happy times. Know that I loved you like my own son. Well, in a way you're my son. **_

_** Remember when I asked you for some of your blood? I told you it was for a potion for you? Then I gave you that potion and told you it was for your health? Well it was for a blood adoption. Since you gave your blood willingly, I could do this. Sorry I didn't tell you but since you don't know Occlumency I had to keep it secret. Since I'm now dead it will all come out in the will reading. I don't want you to think I am trying to replace your parents, because I'm not. I have some very good reasons for doing what I did, besides the fact that I do truly love you like a son. **_

_** One of those reasons is so Malfoy Jr. won't inherit my title and fortune. You see Draco was next in line to inherit if I had no children. With me on the run and no ladies around I had no choice. And since I loved you like my own son I thought I would make you my son. Do you really want that kind of power and money to go to a family in league with Voldemort? And what a great prank to play on them.**_

_** The second reason is to give you a chance to break free of Dumbledore. Don't get me wrong Dumbledore is a great man and a great wizard. But he doesn't seem to have your best interest at heart. He does care but he is setting you up to fail. I'm not sure what his plans are but you're not expected to live. Now these are only suspicions but from the few conversations I have heard around Headquarters I feel that I'm right. **_

_**If I am not, then it will still get you away from the Dursleys. I know that it something you have wanted for a long time and I know that it is something Dumbledore won't let you do. Since you are now my son, I have made arrangements to make sure you are emancipated when my will is read. Then Dumbledore won't have a say in where you live. **_

_** Get to Gringotts, claim your title and talk to the head goblin, Ragnot, if you can. Have them arrange a healer to scan you. I think there is a block on your magic core. I know James had to put one on you as a baby. It is standard practice if the baby is strong magically. I don't think it's been removed. Try and get to my will reading, have Kreacher take you. **_

_** I wanted to do so much with you. Teach you how to be a Lord, teach you how to prank and give you the Little Wizard talk. Now you will have to find someone else. I recommend Remus.**_

_** Harry I don't want you to blame yourself. I don't know how I'll die but I have a feeling it will be soon. I'm close to cracking as it is. Azkaban did me no favors and being in my mother's house is not helping. So I know I will do something stupid soon. Remember my choices are my own. No one makes them for me. **_

_** Remember I love you and again don't mourn me long. But talk to someone. It helps.**_

_** Love always**_

_** Sirius Orion Black**_

_** Ps. You're a famous wizard, Harry, quit hiding. Use the press to your advantage. If I remember correctly you own a good share of the Prophet. Use that Harry. Get your side heard. Get a solicitor.**_

_** Pps. The second letter is a copy of my will so if for some reason you cannot make the reading you'll know what it says. No one can take this from you Harry, you're my son. I had Kreacher take me to Gringotts and updated my will so it will reflect that and you can inherit all titles and monies that come with being the Head of the Black family. Do with this what you will but try to bring the family name at least into the grey area and out of the black (no pun intended). Remember you're in charge and hold a lot of power, use it wisely. The Ministry could not seize my vaults when I was in Azkaban because I was never given a trial and they could not provide proof of a conviction. **_

Harry put the letter down, tears running down his face. Sirius loved him enough to make him his son. All doubts fled his mind. He picked up the copy of the will and scanned it. Other than a few monetary allotments to Remus, Tonks and the Weasleys some books for Snape and Hermione. There were a few people added or removed from the Black family and Harry was glad that he didn't have to do it. Other than that it was all his including the money, the houses, the title and all the possession with in the vaults and houses.

'_I'll always miss you Sirius._' He thought not caring about what money was left to him, he just missed his godfather, '_I'll mourn the fact that we didn't know each other better. But I'll do as you suggest_.'

Putting the letter back in the envelope and placing it under the loose floor board under his bed. Harry laid down, put his glasses on the nightstand and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Because someone got mad at me when I posted on a different site, I want to make it known that according to Harry Potter Wikia the Potters were NOT an Ancient and Noble house. The only Ancient and Noble house mention in all of the Harry Potter books were the Blacks. **

**AN: it was pointed out to me by one of my favorite reviewers that Walburga Black died in 1985 and Arcturus Black died in 1991, so she couldn't have sold everything off. For the sake of this fic I'm switching the death dates making Walburga the bitch of the story.**

Don't own Harry Potter that goes to JK Rowling and all the people that make it make money.

**Later that morning**.

Later that same morning, Albus Dumbledore was standing in the kitchen of #12 Grimmauld Place. The Order of the Phoenix hadn't used it since Sirius's death as they were unsure who the current owner was. Dumbledore wanted to test a theory. He called Kreacher to him.

"Kreacher who is your new Master?" Kreacher was silent.

"Come now Kreacher you can tell me." Kreacher remained silent.

"Can you come with me, Kreacher?" again nothing was said. Albus sighed. There really was only one other way to test this.

A few minutes later Albus Dumbledore was outside #4 Privet dr. He made his way to the front door and let himself in the house. He quietly went up the stairs and was soon in front of Harry's room. His eyebrows raised at all the locks. But as they were not engaged he paid no more attention to them. He worried for a minute about Harry's relatives but since it was quite early in the morning he knew they and Harry would be sleeping. Making his way to Harry's bed he gently shook him awake.

"Professor?" Harry said on waking, grabbing his glasses off the nightstand.

"Yes Harry, Shhh we don't want to wake your relatives." Dumbledore said as he conjured himself a chair and sat down.

"What time is it?" Harry asked having only just gone to sleep a few hours earlier.

"Just past 4 a.m., my boy. I was wondering if you would do something for me Harry." Albus asked a twinkle in his eye. "You see the Order is not using Sirius' old place as we are unsure who owns it. The next in line for the Black family is Draco Malfoy. However Sirius might have made it so that you own Grimmauld Place. So I was hoping you would call Kreacher to you." He stated softly with a twinkle in his eye.

"What would that prove exactly? I mean he comes when anyone calls." Harry asked in confusion avoiding looking at the Headmaster since he really wasn't that good at Occlumency 'I can't let him know I am to be the next Lord Black. Not until the will reading.' He thought still half asleep. He'd only been asleep a couple of hours.

"While that is very true, Harry, Sirius may have left you the house and with it Kreacher. If this is so then Kreacher would have to do as you say. So I would like you call him here and order him to do something. Something simple, like clean your room. Would you do this for me?"

"Yeah that might work. Kreacher." Harry called figuring this way the Order could still use Grimmauld place as headquarters, but not know Harry had been made Lord Black. If Kreacher followed orders, and clean up the room or something then Dumbledore would only think he inherited the house.

With a pop Kreacher appeared. "Half-blood scum is calling Kreacher."

"Shut it Kreacher. I want you to clean my room." Harry demanded.

"Kreacher must do as Master says." And with a snap of his fingers the room straightened itself out and was very clean. There wasn't much to clean anyway.

"Go back to what you were doing, Kreacher." And with a pop Kreacher was gone. "Did that answer your question, sir?" Harry asked.

"Indeed it did, my boy. We now know you own Grimmauld Place. This is very good news indeed. Do you suppose we could still use it for Order meetings and a safe haven, Harry? I promise we will endeavor to keep the place in order." Dumbledore asked quite pleased with these findings.

"Of course, sir. Do you know when I can go there? I'd like to leave here as soon as possible." Harry stopped as if in thought. "Do you know when the will reading is, sir?"

"I feel one more week here should do it for the blood wards. Alas I do not know the exact date for the will reading. But don't worry too much about it, Harry. I will stand in your stead and inform you of what you need to know." Dumbledore said in his grandfather voice.

"I'd like to be there anyway, sir. I've a right to know. I'll be _**very**_ upset if I cannot be there." Harry stated firmly.

"I will see what I can do Harry. I, unfortunately, can make no promises." And with a pat on Harry's hand he vanished the chair and left the way he came.

'Want to bet he doesn't try all that hard?' Harry thought bitterly. 'Well I'll just have to find my own way.' "Dobby." Another pop and Dobby was there.

"What can Dobby be doing for the Great Harry Potter?" said the excitable house elf.

"Dobby I need to go to Gringotts. Can you take me there, please?"

"Dobby can be doing that. Did yous want to be going now, sir?"

"Let me get my key and cloak and I'll be ready." And with that Harry went to his trunk, scrounged around and pulled out his Invisibility Cloak. A few moments more came up with his key. 'I really need to clean this trunk out.' Looking at Dobby. "Hey, Dobby do ya think you could clean and organize my trunk for me?"

"Dobby is happy to be doing this for Harry Potter sir." With a snap of his fingers everything from the trunk was on the bed, with another snap all the broken quills, torn parchment and empty ink bottles were lifted and banished. Another snap and all the clothes folded themselves, parchments rolled and tied themselves and quills and ink bottles were put in their boxes. Another snap and everything was put back into the trunk in an orderly fashion. All that was left on the bed was the mirror Sirius gave Harry and the Sneakoscope Ron got him from Egypt. "What does Harry Potter want to be doing with these? Dobby can fix the mirror, sir."

"No leave it Dobby." Gathering his cloak and attempting to put his key in his pocket. It was then that he realized he was still in his nightclothes. "Hold on Dobby while I get dressed." And with that he went to his wardrobe. "Dobby will Gringotts be open this early?"

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir. They is being open all hours, sir."

"Good to know." Getting dressed in Dudley's old clothes, he turned to grab his cloak and key off the bed where he had left them.

"Harry Potter sir you cannot be going out like that." The horrified house elf said.

"What, why? Sorry Dobby but these are the best clothes I've got and it's not like I can go shopping." Harry said looking down at his oversized raggedy clothes.

"Dobby is sorry sir, but Harry Potter is needing new clothes. Dobby can fix these if Harry Potter is wanting." Dobby said pulling his ears until Harry grabbed his hands.

"Stop that. If you can make these look better, go ahead."

Dobby snapped his fingers and the clothes became cleaner, mended and started shrinking. The shrinking stopped just when the clothes fit snuggly on Harry's frame. "That is being better Harry Potter sir."

Putting his key in his front pocket, his wand in his back pocket and his cloak on his arm, Harry turned to Dobby and said "Good, now let's go." Dobby grabbed his hand and with a pop they were gone. When the spinning stopped and Harry picked himself up off the ground, he noticed they were outside of Gringotts. Harry quickly put on his cloak taking a look around to see if anyone noticed him. But due to the early hour the streets of Diagon Alley were empty. Heaving a sigh of relief he moved toward the bank "Dobby go back to Grimmauld Place and wait for my call. Remember you and Winky are supposed to talk to Dumbledore this morning. I know for a fact that he is already up so the sooner you see him the better."

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir. I is remembering." And with a pop the little house elf was gone.

Harry entered the bank; going to the first teller. When he got there he parted his hood showing only his face. "I'd like to talk to or make an appointment to see Ragnot, please. I'd also like to know who to talk to about my Godfathers will, please."

"Key, please." The goblin sneered.

Digging on his pocket he pulled out his key and dropped it on the counter, still not showing himself.

"Ragnot is a very busy person. I will see if he can see you. Wait on the bench by that door over there." The goblin said pointing to a stone bench by a large double door. Harry made his way over and sat down. As his tummy grumbled he thought maybe he should've eaten something before he left, and wondered if he'd be back before he was missed.

After about a 15 minute wait the goblin came out and motioned him to follow. Walking down a long hallway with many doors they come to the end where another set of double doors stood. The goblin, who never gave his name, opened the doors and announced Harry. "Harry Potter to see you, sir." Setting Harry's key on the desk he turned and walked out of the office.

"Ah Harry Potter, I was wondering when you would come and see about your account, but I have to wonder why you would ask to see me and not your account manager" said the goblin behind the desk that Harry assumed was Ragnot.

"I didn't even know I had an account manager. The only experience I've had with Gringotts is when I take money from my vault. I was told to ask for you in a letter from my adopted father Sirius Black. He said there might be a block on my magic core. He said my dad, James, put one on me as a baby and he doesn't think it was ever removed. So he suggested I ask for you and that you might arrange for a healer." Harry explained. "Why would he want me to see one of your healers, I mean how do you even know how to treat humans?" he asked curiously hoping not to offend the goblin.

"You have never met your account manager?" Ragnot asked ignoring the questions for the moment.

"No, sir."

"Have you ever received your account statements? Do you even know your account balance?" the head goblin acquired.

"No, sir. I know that there is quite a bit of gold in my vault but I've never thought to ask how much as it seemed to be enough to cover my school expenses." Harry replied rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Tell me Mr. Potter how much fan mail have you received this year? How much hate mail did you receive last year when the Daily Prophet was defaming you?"

"I'm sorry sir, I am confused. The only mail I get is from my friends and Hogwarts. Kreacher, Sirius' house elf, brought me Sirius' letter. Well I did get some mail after my interview with the Quibbler, but that is it." Harry answered, though as he thought about all the hate mail Hermione received in their fourth year it would make sense that Harry would receive more. With all the fame he had he should have been receiving fan mail all his life. "What do you think is going on, sir?"

"Well, Mr. Potter it would seem someone is interfering with your mail. There may be a charm that diverts all but specific mail from you. Though if you say you got some last year then maybe it is breaking down. Someone as popular as you should be screening mail every day," the manager explained. "As for the question you asked earlier. Your godfather would have directed you to us to remove any charms or curses because of our human curse breakers. Sometimes there just isn't time to get one of them to a healer, especially when they are in the dessert or jungle we send them to. We have become quite knowledgeable on the human anatomy. Now for a fee we could check to see if there charms on you and remove them."

"Yeah, yeah let's do that. Do I even have enough money to cover that? Will it hurt? Can we look for the block on my magic at the same time?" Harry asked he wondered if he should be angry that someone might be interfering with his mail. Maybe this is why the public turns on him so quickly, hopefully if he starts answering his mail then they would in the future. Then he imagined what his life would have been like if he had been receiving owls all the time he was living with the Dursleys. It might have been worse than it already was.

With a greedy glint in his eye Ragnot nodded, "Yes you have enough money to cover this, and yes we can look for the block you believe you have. Let me see who I can find this early in the morning to solve all these issues. While you wait do you want to see what your account entails?"

"Yeah I'd like to know. Do you know who I'd talk to about Sirius Black's will? I know what it says, he gave me a copy, but I don't think that Dumbledore is going to get me to the reading. Is there any way I can have it read to me now and then you can have a public reading later?" Harry asked

Ragnot rang a bell on his desk and young goblin entered the office. "Bring me the Potter account manager. Find out which healer is available right now. Find out who is in charge of the Black accounts and have them bring Sirius Black's will and account ledger here immediately." The young goblin bowed and scurried out the office to complete the demands. "We shall see what we can do about the reading. It is all in the details of the will. Do you have your copy with you?"

"No I didn't think to bring it. I didn't even know I was coming until I talked to Dumbledore about a half an hour ago and he made it quite clear that he wouldn't be helping me get to the reading." Harry answered. "Do you think he'll try and suppress this reading? I know he was in charge of my parents reading. Do you have their will? I was told to ask that as well. Not that it really matters it's been so long and I'm pretty sure all but one person in that will is dead or on the run, though I really don't know everyone my parents knew. I'm pretty sure that there should be some bequest to friends and such. I know they thought a lot of Remus Lupin and that they'd have left him something in their will. I know if Dumbledore suppressed that reading then people didn't get what was left to them. Is there any way that this can be done?"

Ragnot looked thoughtful. "If the will was suppressed, as you say, then there might be little that we can do to have it read and executed. But I will look into it. I am not sure if we have a copy of the Potter will I will ask your account manager. However if your parents use a solicitor then we may not have a copy and that would be one of the reasons why it was suppressed so easily. Gringotts is above many of the Ministry's manipulations, whereas a solicitor is not. "

"Oh yeah okay. Like I said not that there is much we can do about it at this late date." A goblin entered the office.

"You wanted to see me Ragnot." The goblin bowed to the head goblin looked at Harry and sneered.

"Yes Spearhead this is Harry Potter. Mr. Potter this is your account manager Spearhead." Ragnot gestured to the other goblin.

"Nice to meet you, sir. Can I ask how long you've been the Potter manager?" Harry asked not really liking how this goblin was acting towards him. 'I mean really he reminds me of Snape.'

"I have been the Potter manager for the last 14 years." Spearhead answered.

"Oh, who was the account manager before you and what happened to him?" Harry wondered thinking that might be unusual that the account manager would change around the same time his parents died.

"I do not know who the manager was before me. I do know I was asked to be the account manager by Albus Dumbledore after he became your magical guardian." Spearhead answered puffing up with pride.

"What?" Ragnot bellowed making both Harry and Spearhead shrink back. "Since when does a wizard control what goes on in this bank? I am in charge here." He rang the bell again. When the young goblin entered he stated "Find out who the last account manager of the Potter account was and bring him here immediately." The young goblin left quickly. "We will find out what is going on Mr. Potter. Know that this is very irregular. Spearhead I want a complete audit of the Potter accounts and I want them on my desk in 10 minutes and if you tell anyone of this meeting I will not be pleased." Spearhead left in a hurry to complete his task not daring to defy the head goblin.

"Do you think there is anything wrong with my accounts?" Harry asked.

"There better not be or heads will roll." Stated the grumpy goblin.

As they waited both in deep thought. Harry was thinking about his parents and Sirius' will. Ragnot was thinking about how something like this could happen in his bank without his knowledge and how they could repair it. The young goblin from before let them know that the Black account manager was there Ragnot told him to have them wait. After about 8 minutes Spearhead returned with the account ledgers. "Go and sit over there until I've gone over this with Mr. Potter. There better not be any discrepancies in this account or it will come out of your hide." Ragnot told him, taking the book. "Let us see what has been going on with your account Mr. Potter. If what you say is true then there should be little activity in the last 14 years." Looking through the book Ragnot saw that there indeed was little activity and only in the last 5 years, (except deposits from investments and the retainer from the law office the Potters used) only the yearly withdrawal for school supplies and tuition was noted. "Spearhead you are indeed lucky that there is no skimming going on. Now what I would like to know is how Albus Dumbledore got you appointed to the account manager without my knowledge." Ragnot looked and the scared Spearhead.

"Dumbledore came to me stating that he needed a goblin in charge of the account that would keep him up to date with withdrawals and deposits made on the account. As he was Mr. Potter's magical guardian I saw nothing wrong with the appointment. I did not know it was without your approval." Spearhead stated.

"Next time you will verify any appointments with me. You know the procedures for this bank and they are there for a reason. You will stop all reports going to Dumbledore they are not authorized by this bank." Ragnot stated. "Since there is nothing wrong with the account you may remain the manager. I demand to see all investments for the account and for going against bank policies you will be paying for Mr. Potter's healer this day, out of your own pocket." Harry went to protest, "No Mr. Potter he will pay. He knew what he was doing was against policy he will do this as reparation or he will forfeit his position." Spearhead nodded, being very thankful that he didn't steal form the account as that was worth a beheading. "I'd like to know if you have the Potter will and if so why it was not read and executed."

Spearhead answered "We do not have the Potter will nor do we have a copy. They filed it with the family solicitor, I am unsure of his name but I can look up that information if it is needed, sir."

"Yes look it up and contact them and inquire about the will. Have a report on my desk tomorrow at the latest." Ragnot said as he waved Spearhead to stay a minute after a knock on the door. "Enter."

The young goblin entered the office. "Ragnot the old Potter account manager is no longer with us, sir. He died last year. The Black account manager is still waiting for you sir. The healer on call, Healer Spellfollower, is also waiting for you also."

"Tell the healer we will be ready in about an hour and will make our own way to the infirmary. Tell Axegrind we are ready for him." Ragnot dismissed the young goblin. "Spearhead we are done here for now, know this you are on probation for the next year and you will be watched closely. If Dumbledore ask why you have stopped all communication with him you may send him to me." Spearhead nodded and left the office leaving the ledger behind. "Now Mr. Potter we shall see about the Black account and will."

Axegrind came into the office with a ledger and a folder. "You wanted to see me Ragnot?"

"Yes Axegrind this is Mr. Potter. Mr. Potter this is Axegrind the Black account manager." Ragnot introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, sir. Is that the will?" Harry asked.

"Yes this is the will. However it is not time for the reading so I am confused as to why I was asked to bring it here. Did you not get your letter as to the time and date? I sent it out yesterday." The confused goblin asked.

"No sir, I didn't receive your letter. Ragnot and I believe that there may be a charm interfering with my mail. We're going to see if we can fix that later today so I don't miss anymore of Gringotts mail." Harry answered "I have a copy of the will but I wanted to know if it could be read now for me and then later for the other recipients. I don't think Dumbledore is going to want me to be at the reading and I want to make sure that I get what is left to me."

"Ah I see. Well there is no reason why the will cannot be read now and then again for the rest of the people listed." Axegrind stated.

"Thank you." Harry said. "That'd be very helpful."

"Very well here is what is says." And pulling the will from the folder he started to read:

_**1\. Declaration**_

_**I, Sirius Orion Black, hereby declare that this is my last will and testament and that I hereby revoke, cancel and annul all wills and codicils previously made by me either jointly or severally. I declare that I am of legal age to make this will and of sound mind, body and magic, and that this last will and testament expresses my wishes without undue influence or duress.**_

_**2\. Appointment of Executors**_

_**2.1. I hereby nominate, constitute and appoint Axegrind of Gringotts, as Executor or if this Executor is unable or unwilling to serve then I appoint the next Black account manager as alternate Executor.**_

_**2.2. I hereby give and grant the Executor all powers and authority as are required or allowed in law, and especially that of assumption.**_

_**2.3. Pending the distribution of my estate my Executors shall have authority to carry on any business, venture or partnership in which I may have any interest at the time of my death.**_

_**2.4. My Executors shall have full and absolute power in his discretion to insure, repair, improve or to sell all or any assets of my estate, whether by public auction or private sale and shall be entitled to let any property in my estate on such terms and conditions as will be in the best interest of my beneficiaries.**_

_**3\. Bequests**_

_**3.1. I bequeath unto the persons named below the following property:**_

_**To Remus Lupin I leave the cottage in Scotland and 100,000 galleons. Get some clothes Moony I've seen better dressed people in Azkaban. **_

_**To the Weasley family I leave 100,000 galleons. Thanks for taking care of Harry for me. **_

_**To the Weasley twins I leave 10,000 galleons. Make your joke shop great so more people will laugh. They will need it. And I leave a bit of advice, try not to make your jokes into what can be contrived a bullying. Remember there is fine line between having fun and being mean. Everyone likes a good laugh but it should not be to the extent of hurting others. **_

_**To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, I leave a life time supply of lemon sherbets. You can get the voucher from the goblins. Remus picked it up for me and it should be good for 25 years. If you are still alive after that then see my heir for another voucher. I also leave you with 10 pairs of wooly sock as Harry tells me you think that you can never have enough. You may get these from Axegrind at the end of this reading.**_

_**To the Tonks family I leave 100,000 galleons. And I've asked that my heir reinstate you to the family if you wish. You'll have to walk him through that Andi, he has never been taught. **_

_**To Hermione Granger I leave the choice of 25 books from the Black library. Have Remus go through them and make sure they are not cursed. **_

_**To Severus Snape I leave one letter and the choice of 10 books from the Black library after Hermione gets her pick. Sorry this will never cover what we did to you in school. I just hope that one day you will quit blaming Harry for something he had no part in.**_

_**To Narcissa Malfoy I leave 1 galleon. You have gone against the family motto and you will be disowned as of the reading of this will. I hereby dissolve your marriage as the contract drawn up between the Malfoy's and the Black's states you will maintain the family motto and as you did not the contract is now void. Always pure means we bow down to no one and especially not a half-blood. All vaults given to the Malfoy family for this marriage are hereby recalled and added to the Black family estate. Good luck to you, you will need it.**_

_**To Bellatrix Lestrange I leave 1 galleon. You are hereby disowned from the House of Black as you too went against the motto of the house. Your marriage is hereby dissolved for the same reasons as stated above only with the Lestrange's and the Black's. The contract also stated that there was to be an heir before 5 years after the signing of said contract and there is not. All vaults give to the Lestrange family as dowry for the marriage are hereby recalled and added to the Black family fortune.**_

_**To Draco Malfoy I leave 1,000 galleons as you are not responsible for your father. I would have left you more but you are a bully and have not been nice to my heir. **_

_**To Harry James Potter, my adopted son in blood and magic, I leave the rest of my fortune, my lands and my title. I love you son never forget that. **_

_**3.2. If at the time of my death any of the property described in 3.1. above is no longer in my possession or part of my estate, then the bequest of such property shall be deemed null and void and shall no longer form part of this will and testament.**_

_**3.3. If any of the persons named in 3.1. above do not survive me by 30 (thirty) days, the property bequeathed to such a person shall become part of the remainder of my estate. If it is found that foul play happened to said person then the bequeathed property will be dissolved and the proceed given to a charity that is listed with the Black Family Account Manager. **_

_**3.4. If any property described above is encumbered by debt which the beneficiary of such a bequest does not want to assume liability for, such property shall revert to the remainder of my estate.**_

_**5\. Special Requests**_

_**I direct that on my death my remains shall be buried at _the Black family cemetery_ and all funeral expenses shall be paid out of my estate. I may not have liked being a Black in life but I died as one and will reside with family in my death.**_

_**Signed on this _24th_ day of _December_1995_ at this location _Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley London_ in the presence of the undersigned witnesses.**_

_**SIGNED: Sirius Orion Black**_

_**WITNESSES**_

_**As witnesses we declare that we are of sound mind, body and magic and of legal age to witness a will and that to the best of our knowledge _Sirius Orion Black_, the creator of this will, is of legal age to make a will, appears to be of sound mind, body and magic and signed this will willingly and free of undue influence or duress. We declare that he signed this will in our presence as we then signed as witnesses in his presence and in the presence of each other witness, all being present at the same time. **_

_**Under penalty of perjury we declare these statements to be true and correct on this **_

_**_24th_ day of _December_ 1995_at this location Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley London.**_

_**Witness 1.**_

_**Axegrind: Black Family Account Manager.**_

_**Witness 2**_

_**William Pratt: Black Family Solicitor. **_

_**Witness 3 **_

_**William Arthur Weasley: Gringotts Curse breaker**_

"As you can see this was drawn up by the Black Family Solicitor, he then handed it off to me as I am the Executioner. He will be at the will reading and I will let him know beforehand why you will not be attending." Axegrind said as he put the will back in the folder and pulled a box from his coat. "Did you want to see if the ring will accept you now?"

Harry was wondering how Ron was going to feel that he and Hermione were named and Ron was not. Breaking from his thoughts at Axegrinds question he asked. "Um… ring… accept me? What does it mean if it does accept me? Does that mean I'll be Head of the House of Black? What does that entitle me to do?"

"If the ring accepts you, and by the magic in the ring it can deny you the title of the Head of House, then yes you will be the Head of the House of Black and there is a book in the vault telling you what that means. Your father, Mr. Black, placed it there just for you. When you are done with the healer we can go and see the vault and you can get the book." Axegrind answered.

"Does this mean I am emancipated? If I'm to have the title of an adult does that mean I am one?" Harry asked. 'This must be what Sirius meant in his letter.'

"Yes that means you will be emancipated, however you have been an adult in the eyes of this bank since the just before of your fifth year. Did you not know this, no wait you would not have received our letter. We sent you a letter after your trial informing you that because you were tried as an adult in front of the entire Wizengamot you are thereby and adult in the wizard world. Did no one explain this to you?" Ragnot asked he was beginning to think this poor kid was being kept in the dark on purpose.

"No, sir. I didn't know that. Well it is a little too late now. So I just try on the ring and it'll accept me or not as magic dictates?" Harry was getting a little upset at all that was being withheld from him but he was trying to maintain his temper. It wouldn't do him any good to lose it now on people that had nothing to do with his ignorance.

"Yes Mr. Potter you just try on the ring. If it accepts you as the Head of House then it will refit to your finger. You should put it on your ring finger on your right hand." Axegrind said holding out the ring box. The ring in the box was gold with a flat square area at the top that had a flying Thestral engraved. The skeletal winged horse was posed in such a way that it looked to be taking off.

Harry took the ring out of the box and placed it on the finger suggested. The ring resized itself immediately. "Well it seems to like me." He said. "Hey is there a ring for the Potter house?"

"No the Potter while very rich they were not of the Ancient and Noble houses. " Ragnot answered.

"Oh okay." He said shrugging it off. "Should we go to the healer now? It hasn't been quite an hour yet." Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter we can go now. I am sure they are not that busy this time of the morning. It is only about 6 a.m." Ragnot answered. "Axegrind we are done here. Do not let anyone know of this meeting. If anyone asks you about Mr. Potter you will tell them you have never met the young man. You are dismissed." Axegrind put the will back in the folder, leaving the ledger on the desk he left the office. "Now Mr. Potter if you would put back on your cloak, you can follow me to the infirmary." Ragnot stated as he stood.

Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak and followed the head goblin out of the office. They left through a door in the back and down a staircase. They went down for quite a while and Harry was wondering how far below the ground they were going. They finally got off the stairs about 6 floors down and went through a nondescript door. They went down another hallway to another set of double doors. Inside looked a lot like the infirmary at Hogwarts. There were beds lined up and cabinets along the wall one with potions and one that was closed. Next to the bed was a tray with crystals lined up. There was a small female goblin waiting for them as they entered. "Now young man if you would take your shirt off and hop up on the table, please. I am Healer Spellfollower." She said. Harry did as he was asked.

When he was on the table Ragnot began to speak. "We believe there may be charms placed on Mr. Potter and that there may be a block on his magic core. I'd also like you to do a full diagnostic to see if there are any other ailments that need to be corrected."

"Lay down if you would please, Mr. Potter." Harry again did as he was asked. The healer placed a green crystal on his chest and tapped it three times with her finger. A scroll and quill popped up beside her and started writing. It didn't write for long and when it had stopped the healer read what it said. "Well you have been malnourished for a very long time Mr. Potter and I am sorry to say that you will not grow to be much taller than you are now. I also see that there is indeed a block on your magic and that it was placed on you as a baby. We can take that off. I see your glasses do not fit your eye prescription and we can offer you new glasses or if you wish we do have what compares to muggle contact lenses. Though ours are self-updating and need not be removed once they are in place. You will have to use eye drops, which we can provide. There is something wrong with the scar on your forehead and we can do a deeper scan to see what that is and if it can be fixed. I see remnants of Basilisk venom in your veins but the Phoenix tears seem to have that under control. There does seem to be some charms on you as well, not many and they are not harmful but they are there and we can remove them. Other than that you are in fine health." She removed the crystal and placed it back on the tray.

"While it's disappointing, I am use to being around 5' 10" as long as I am not the shortest in my class. I'd like the contacts if you could and the deeper scan too." Harry said hoping that there was nothing to terribly wrong with his scar. "What are the charms?' Harry asked.

"Well there is the mail direct charm that seems to be breaking down. There is also a mild notice me not charm that looks to have been placed about a few months ago. It is alongside a muggle repelling charm. They seem to be working together." The healer goblin replied.

"Oh" Harry said figuring that that was why his relatives were pretty much leaving him alone. That was helpful. He did wonder who put it on him though. "Can we remove the mail charm and leave the other two?"

The Healer took a silver crystal from the tray and laid it on Harry's chest and there was a glow in the room. When it died down she removed the crystal. "That should do it, the mail charm should be gone."

Harry sighed in relief that was easy. "Healer Spellfollower why do you use crystals? How come you don't use a wand? Why don't wizards use crystals, they seem to be easier than wands?"

"Goblins are of the earth, the magic we use is earth bases. We use crystals as they are from the earth and it is easier for us to control. We don't get that type of control with a wand. Wizards are not from the earth and while the crystals can be used on wizards using goblin magic they cannot be used by wizards. If I were to do something like heal a broken bone or something you will find it would be just as difficult as it would be for a wizard. But charms and other magical aliments are easier with the crystals." Reaching for yet another crystal on the tray she turned to Harry and said. "I am going to lay this crystal on your scar for the scan. Hold as still as possible." Healer Spellfollower said. She laid a blue crystal on his scar. Another scroll and quill popped up and started writing. This one lasted shorter than the last. "Well it seems there is a soul fragment in your scar Mr. Potter. Any idea how it got there? We can remove it, for a fee of course."

"Spearhead will be paying for today's visit. Do what you can to remove the fragment." Ragnot said.

"Soul fragment… in my scar. What does that mean? Am I possessed? I've no idea how it got there. Though it could be from Voldemort on the night he gave me the scar." The bewildered boy stated.

Patting the frightened boy on the hand the healer calmly told him "Don't worry it won't hurt and no you are not possessed. You are probably correct in that it is from that night. We can remove it without a problem." Taking yet another crystal from the cabinet along the wall, this one black, she placed it on the scar removing the blue one. "Now don't move this will take a minute or two."

There was a loud screech as the fragment was sucked into the crystal. When the sound stopped she removed the crystal and placed it into a heavy bag. "I'll get this to the mystics and see if they can destroy it. Now Mr. Potter how are you feeling? Not too hot or any chills?" She asked Harry.

"No I'm good. That scream as kinda creepy though. What was that? If that was from Voldemort does that mean I'm no longer a parselmouth?" Harry asked as he settled down now that is was over. He did wonder if there were any other soul fragments laying around. Thinking about the scream he heard when he destroyed the diary in 2nd year. 'Did he make more? Was this one on purpose or was it and accident? Am I the reason he is still alive? I am going to have to research this. But how? I don't have those kind of books at home and I'm not sure when I'll get to the Black library.' Harry thought to himself relieved that he no longer had this fragment in his scar.

"The screams you heard were from the soul fragment as it did not want to leave you. You should have no adverse effects from this. As for you still being a parselmouth there is only one way to find out." And with that the healer waved her hand and a snake appeared.

"_Who is calling me? Why have you brought me here?" _ The agitated snake hissed.

"_I am sorry you were brought here. We're testing a theory. Do you wish to be sent back?" _Harry calmly asked.

"_Yes send me back, please" _the snake answered

"He says he wants to be sent back, he's none too pleased we brought him here." Harry told the goblins. The healer waved her hand again and the snake was gone.

"Well that answers that question. The soul fragment has been in you a long time, so the magic that it gave you is yours." Healer Spellfollower said. "Now let's get your contacts." Turning again to the cabinet. "As I said you will not need to remove these and they will self-update but you will need to use these drops. Two drops each eye at least once a week. This bottle should last you a year. You can get more in Diagon Alley at any apothecary."

"How is it that you have human contacts? I mean you can't get many human patients." Harry asked taking the box from the healer.

"Who said only humans have weak eyes, they are goblin contacts. They will however form to human eyes." The healer answered.

Harry took one of the contacts out of the box and did see that they were not human shape. However he trusted the healer and wetting the contact with the drops put it in his eye. He could feel the contact change shape to fit and he could see quite well out of that one eye. So he repeated the process and put the other one in. Now he could see out of both eyes better than ever before. Merlin he loved magic, if he had played well in Quidditch before just think of what he could do now. He put the drops in his front pocket.

"Now we will see about this block on your core. Lay down again, please." Said Healer Spellfollower once again turned to the cabinet and removed a purple crystal this time. She placed the crystal on Harry's chest and waited. A bright light filled the room and when it died down she removed the crystal. She once again placed the green crystal on his chest and waited for the scroll and quill to pop back up. When it was done writing she read it. "Well it seems we are done here. I would work on control of your magic since it has been suppressed a long time. You will find you are far more powerful than you thought you were. You can get dressed now."

Harry put his shirt back on. Ragnot and Harry took their leave of the healer and after donning his cloak they went back up the stairs to Ragnot office. Ragnot motioned Harry to sit again. "I will call Axegrind now." And he rang the bell again and again the young goblin appeared. "Tell Axegrind that we are ready for him."

Harry wondered something "Ragnot what's the balance of both my accounts. Can I put them into one account? Should I?"

"Axegrind will know how much is in the Black account after the will. Let's wait until Axegrind gets here so we will know if the ledger is up to date. There might be more after the reading of the will. We will figure it out. As to keeping them in separate accounts I think you should. That way if you have two sons neither line will die out." Ragnot answered. Axegrind entered the office. "Mr. Potter would like to know his balance of his accounts and then I am sure he would like to visit the vault."

Looking at the Black ledger Axegrind stated "There are 2,890,873 galleons in the Black account after the reading of the will, including what was taken back from the Malfoys and the Lestranges." He looked at the Potter ledger. "There are 980,345 galleons in the Potter account. That makes it 3,871,218 galleons altogether. Plus the cottage in Godric Hallow and Mr. Black's place of residence. The Potter Mansion was destroyed in the last war and your father sold the land. All the Black houses were sold by Mr. Black's mother, Walburga Black. With the exception of 12 Grimmuald Place. We can visit the Black vault now if you wish." He said handing Harry the key.

Harry stood and put back on his cloak. He put the key in his front pocket of his jeans. He hoped this wouldn't take long he'd been gone far too long and it was and it was nearing 7 a.m. and his Aunt got up at 7:30. The trip in the carts seems far faster than he remembered. And soon they were standing outside the Black vault. Axegrind ran his finger down the vault door and the seam formed on the door. "Place your hand on the seam and state your name. It will then be attuned to your magic. Then put the key in this hole here." Axegrind said has the pointed out the keyhole midway up the door.

Harry did as he was told and the door opened. The vault was huge there was gold, silver and copper stacked along the back of the vault. There was jewelry, furniture and other household items on the left side and books and trunks on the right side. Knowing he didn't have much time Harry looked quickly at the trunks. If he could find one that could hold all these books he would see if Axegrind would put them in there for him. The first four he saw were regular school trunks and full of junk. The fifth was just what he was looking for and it was empty making it easier to fill. It had three compartments each bigger than the next.

"Axegrind could you shrink the books and the trunks and put them in this trunk here?" then as an afterthought. "I was wondering my elves are cleaning out the Black house and I'm having them put all the dark objects in trunks, can they bring them here? Do they need the key?"

"You could do this yourself now Mr. Potter as you are an adult. However if you take the trunks I'll get the books and we can leave much faster. Your elves are attuned to your magic they can pop in here and deposit the trunks. The bank will automatically update anything that is deposited or taken from the vault. There are curse breakers here at the bank and for a fee they can go through your vault and remove the dark curses or destroy any dark object." And with a wave of his hand the first shelve of books started to shrinks. Harry pulled his wand from his back pocket and started shrinking the trunks. There were fewer trunks than books so he was done quicker. He placed the seven trunks he found in the first compartment of the three compartment trunk. He would go through these at the Dursleys. Axegrind started levitating the books into the second compartment. In a few minutes they were all done.

"Yeah I think that is a good idea, especially in this vault." Harry said starting where the last conversation stopped. "What with things from the Blacks, the Malfoys and the Lestranges so yeah if you can arrange that for me that would be great. Hey is there a Potter vault with valuables in it. 'Cause Spearhead didn't mention a family vault."

"I think there was such a vault; however I believe all the valuables were sold off to help the war effort. I know once your parents went into hiding there was nothing left. There might still be some stuff at Godric Hollow. I know Potter manor was destroyed when your Grandparents died and there was nothing left." Axegrind said as he finished loading the books.

"Well that's sad to hear, to bad there is nothing left to remind me of my family. Maybe your right and there is something in Godric Hallow." Harry said as he closed the trunk. 'I'll have to see about getting there sometime soon.' Harry thought. He then shrunk the trunk and placed it in his front pocket. Grabbing the book Sirius left him about being Head of House shrinking it and putting it in his back pocket. He put his wand in his back pocket and then he pulled back on his cloak and left the vault.

They made their way back to the lobby of the bank. Harry thanked the goblin and went outside. At the side of the bank in the dark part of the alley Harry called for Dobby. "Where is Harry Potter sir? Dobby is hearing Harry Potter call but he is not seeing him."

"Shhh Dobby, I am under my cloak. Hold out your hand and when I take it take us back to Privet drive." Dobby held out his hand and when he felt Harry's hand he popped them back to Harry's bedroom. "Thanks Dobby. Hey Dobby if you can pop wizards around why have I not heard of this? Wouldn't you be popping everyone around, especially underage wizards?"

"Wizards is not liking to have to rely on lowly house elves they is thinking they should not have to rely on house elf for anything but house work. If they is asking they is not telling anyone they is asking, Harry Potter sir." Dobby answered.

"Oh, why did you pop me outside of Gringotts and not in the lobby?"

"House elves cannot be popping people in areas where there is being anti-apparition wards. We can be taking them outside the ward but that is being all."

"Oh okay. Well I'm done for today. Unless you can get me something to eat. I don't think the Dursleys are going to feed me this morning. So if you can get me something to eat, without stealing or letting anyone know, that would be great."

The excitable house elf was horrified that someone would treat the Great Harry Potter that way. "Dobby will be getting Harry Potter something from his Paddy's house and Dobby will not be being seen."

"You're the best Dobby. I don't know what I'd have done without you today." Harry placed his hand on Dobby's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "After that go back to what you were doing. Remember Dumbledore."

"The Great Harry Potter is complimenting Dobby. Dobby is not knowing what to say. Dobby will do as the Great Harry Potter is asking and will return as soon as I is having his breakfast ready." And with that he popped away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

First he put the Sneakoscope on the nightstand and wrapped the mirror back up, still broken, and put it under the floorboard under his bed, where he kept his most important things. Then with a sigh Harry pulled the shrunken trunk out of his pocket and with a tap of his wand he enlarged it.

'I wonder if I should go through the trunks first or look at the books. I think I'll do the trunks, you never know what you will find in those.' He thought and with that he pulled out the first trunk tapped it with his wand enlarging it. He pulled it open and looked at the junk inside. 'This might take a while.' It was a good thing the Dursleys were ignoring him this summer as he had all day to look through this. Opening the third compartment of the three compartment trunk so he could store anything useful in it, 'cause Merlin knows there was no room in his room. He placed the useless stuff (broken quills, old homework, empty ink bottles and broken trinkets he had no hope of fixing) on his bed and useful stuff in the third compartment. He set the books aside to be put in the second compartment then he could go through them all at once. He found a ring that when he passed it over some of the trinkets it would heat up. Through trial and error he found that it would heat up when near cursed objects. That would be helpful.

In the 3rd trunk he came across a box with a round disk and a pamphlet in it. _**The Room Timer**_read the front of the pamphlet. Opening the pamphlet he started reading.

_**The Room Timer is like a Time Turner only one does not go back in time as much as it slows down time. By placing the timer on the door to a room and setting it (see instructions) one can slow the time in the room to where one minute will pass outside the room for every hour that passes inside the room. This is a must have for the student that can never seem to find the time to do their homework.**_

This was perfect. Since he could now do magic and he had all these books, he could get the knowledge and maybe some training he needed and Dumbledore would never know. The Order members watching the house would never know either because he could leave the house and anytime and they would think everything was normal. He quickly read the instructions and when he was done he placed the room timer on the door, there was a self-sticking charm on the back of the timer for easy placement and removal. The timer could be set for 2 hours and that was perfect because even though his relatives were ignoring him he figured they would notice if he disappeared for more than 2 hours. He'd have to be careful and try and do this when they were sleeping. Though he did wonder why he had never heard of this timer before. He'd have to look that up when he got back to school or see if it was in any of these books. Before he set it he called Winky.

"What can Winky be doing for Master Harry Potter, sir?" Harry saw she was now clean and was wearing a clean tea towel.

"Winky didn't you like your dress? Do you want to wear a tea towel?" Harry asked not really understanding why someone would prefer a tea towel over a dress.

"Oh yes, sir. Winky is not liking that dress at all. Winky likes her tea towel?" Winky answered fingering the tea towel in question. It was a pretty tea towel with a floral design.

'Well if she likes it who am I to say no and she does look much happier.' Harry thought. "Winky I'm going to ask something very strange of you. I know Dobby is trying to get me some breakfast but I'm putting a time slowing device on my room so for every 1 minute that passes outside my room 1 hour will have passed in my room. I need you to tell Dobby to wait to bring my breakfast until about 9 a.m. And seeing as it's about 7:30 now about 90 hours will've past for me. What I need for you to do is go and get me some ready-made meals. Can you do that? Do you need my key?"

"Winky is not needing Harry Potters key. Winky is attuned to Harry Potter's magic they will be knowing who is needing charged." The excited house elf stated.

"Good to know. Will you go and get me some ready-made meals? I'm not sure if the Wizarding World sells them. Maybe for campouts or explorers." Said Harry not really knowing if there were such things.

"Winky is knowing where to go. Winky will be right back Harry Potter sir." And with a pop she was gone.

Harry waited, he could not do the math well enough and the elves could not be seen cooking his meals every 8 minutes at Grimmauld Place. That and he wasn't sure if they could pop in once he set the timer. So he would need these meals to feed himself. Now if only he could do the math to help him sleep. He read the instruction book again and noticed that the disk when placed had a notice-me-not charm for the duration of the timer. If he programed the disk so 90 minutes went by he would be uninterrupted and then it would be 9 a.m. when he was done. Well maybe he'd shoot for 80 minutes as it was now past 7:30. He'd go through the rest of the trunks and see what else could be found and then he would sort the books. Anything cursed he would put in the trunks he was emptying and then send them to his vault with Dobby. They should be done with most of the attic by then. House elves were fast. He could have them start cleaning from the top floor down.

With a pop Winky was back with a shrunken bag. In the bag was the ready-eat meals that were kept in a container that was in stasis. All Harry had to do was take one out, tap it with his wand twice and he had a nice hot meal. There were about 50 meals in the container ranging from breakfast meals to dinner meals, there were also some snacks, water bottles and pumpkin juice containers. That should hold Harry for a while. "Thanks Winky. Hey Winky did you get Buckbeak to the Forbidden Forest?"

"The Buckbeak is now in the forest Harry Potter sir, and he is most happy." Winky was glad the poor creature was now free he didn't look happy crammed inside that little room.

'Well that is one thing off my mind' Harry thought "How far are you guys with the attic?"

"We is almost being done with the attic. There is being many dark things in the attic, sir. We is doing what you said and putting them in the trunks. Kreacher is trying to steal some things but we is not letting him. When Dobby is bringing your breakfast we should be done, sir." Winky said proudly.

'I'm going to have to keep an eye on Kreacher' Harry knew Kreacher wasn't to be trusted but what else could he do, besides what he'd already done. "That is great. Keep the empty trunks for the rest of the house. Make sure you get rid of all the junk. Take anything useful that you don't think I'll need to the second hand store in Diagon Alley. I think it's called the Junk Shop. Wait maybe you should put it in a trunk and bring it to me first and I'll go through it. Also add things you do think I'll need like clothes, ink, quills, spare parchment and other student stuff.

"I'm going to be using this timer every morning and every evening and you'll not be able to find me when it is on, so don't panic. I'll only be out of touch for about an hour to 2 hours. When Dobby brings my breakfast I want all of you to come here for further instructions." Harry said.

"Yes, sir Harry Potter sir." And with that she popped away.

Harry set the timer and went to work on the trunks. He found many useful things such as quills, ink pots, wizard robes, pants and shirts (some a little outdated but Winky can update them or give them to the Junk Shop) a pensive and trinkets of all kinds. He also found 2 wand holsters that would come in handy. He put one on each arm. There were about 4 wands in the trunks and one of them gave off sparks when Harry waved it. It was not as good as his wand but it was good to have a backup.

Using the ring he had found earlier he waved it over the trinkets and books. Anything that set it off was put in an empty trunk. He slept and ate the ready-made meals. It was hard work going through so many trunks there were years of accumulation in them. There were regular school books that he put to the side to go through later. There were a few bottomless bags some were torn and useless, 3 however were in good condition and he figured he could give one to Ron and Hermione. When the timer showed he was almost done he put the trunks of harmful stuff to the side for the elves, vanished the junk that he'd put on his bed and closed the three compartment trunk.

Hedwig was very put out that she couldn't fly during this time. So she ate her treats and hooted her displeasure about this situation. Harry thought maybe he should send her out on a hunt or have her deliver letters when the timer was set.

Since he set the timer for 80 minutes is was now close to 8:50 a.m. in the house. That would give him time to shower and change his clothes. That and he really needed to use the loo. He didn't think of that when he set the timer for so long. He had to use and empty bottle to relieve himself, which he would then empty, rinse and discard in the bathroom. Let's not even mention how crampy he felt. He'd need to look up some hygiene spells for next time and see if there were any he could use for that. Or look in a camping book and see if there was one for a temporary outdoor privy.

He figured he could do this for 60 minutes/hours every morning and every night. This would give him time to sort through the rest of the trunks and then the books and after that he'd start studying. For now he'd take his shower.

Harry removed the timer and went to use the loo and take his shower. By this time in the morning Uncle Vernon would have left for work and Aunt Petunia would be cleaning (since she didn't tell Harry to do it anymore and she liked a very clean house) and Dudley would be out terrorizing the neighborhood with his gang of friends. When he was done with his shower he went back to his room and the elves were there. Two looked very happy to see him and one looked like he would rather be dead than be there. There was a tray of food waiting for him as well. As he ate he talked to the elves.

"Dobby are you guys all done with the attic?" Harry asked the excitable house elf.

"We is being done with the attic, sir. We is having many, many trunks full of dark objects." Dobby said.

"Did you get Mrs. Black off the wall?" Harry asked still eating. Ready-made meals were well and good but Dobby's meals were much better.

"We has taken the picture off the wall and has put it in the attic." Dobby said bouncing up and down proud of doing all that his master told him to do.

"That's good. You guys did a good job. Did you tell Dumbledore that you found a family and what did he say?" 'Thank Merlin I don't have to put up that damn picture.' Harry was sure everyone would be glad of this fact.

"Dobby and Winky is telling the Headmaster we is finding a family. The Headmaster is telling us he is happy for us as he was worried we might not survive as free elves. He is telling us that he is thinking that the magic at the castle is helping us." Harry thought it was a good thing that Dumbledore hadn't questioned the house elves to closely as to who the new family was. Then again house elves were very loyal and they would not tell even if questioned.

"That was kind of him. Now I need you, Dobby, to take the trunks from the attic to the Black family vault and take these trunks by the wall here as well. Winky I need you to make all these clothes I've set aside fit me. Then bring me the trunks I asked you to set aside. Kreacher I need you to go back to Grimmauld Place and start on the top floor, clean the rooms from any dark creatures and place anything of value in a separate trunk. Keep out things like the silverware and other minor valued stuff. I don't want the Order members thinking someone is empting out the house. They usually don't go past the 3rd floor anyway. We'll just have to keep an eye on everything. While all of you are cleaning put anything Dark in another trunk Dobby will take the trunks to the Black family vault. Dobby, after you are done go help Kreacher, but listen for my call I'll have a letter that I'll need you to get to the goblins and Hedwig is too noticeable to take it for me." Harry told the elves. Dobby would be far less noticeable then Hedwig. Though Hedwig didn't look to happy at being bypassed.

"Dobby will be happy to do as Harry Potter says." The excitable house elf bounced in place, hats that he still wore threatening to fall off his head, happy to be given such an important task.

"Winky will be doing as Harry Potter says." Winky said happy to have something to do as well. She really didn't like being free and now she was part of an important family again she would do anything to please her Master. After all he did save her.

"Kreacher must be doing as the Half-blood Master is saying, but Kreacher is not happy about this." Kreacher looked like he would rather have his head on the wall of Grimmauld Place then take orders from Harry, but he was a bound elf and had no choice in the matter.

"You guys are doing a wonderful job. I'm hoping that by the time I get to Grimmauld Place it will look much better. Remember it is very important that you are not seen. Dobby, Winky don't answer anyone's call. Remember you are now part of a family and they don't know what family. Kreacher you may answer the calls but don't talk to anyone." And with those final orders the elves went to work. Dobby popped out with one of the trunks. Winky set about fixing and shrinking or enlarging the clothes to fit Harry. Kreacher left with a pop.

Harry went outside to tend to Aunt Petunia's garden. He wanted to be seen by whoever was set to watch him. That and he liked gardening it was relaxing and it gave him time to think. He needed to go through those books and maybe there would be one or two about Occlumency. Voldemort was quiet right now but he didn't want to take the chance that that would change. He also needed to learn so Snape and Dumbledore wouldn't know what he had been doing over the summer. He figured that in a weeks' time he'd be going to Grimmauld Place and his timer would only be able to be used for 30 minutes/hours at a time so he needed to learn as much as he could before then.

He needed to get his homework done as well. And if what the healer said was true he needed to practice his magic and get it under control. He didn't want anyone to know that he was an adult and could do magic. He wanted to keep this secret as long as he could. He needed to write Ron and Hermione so they wouldn't worry or get suspicious. He loved his friends dearly however they'd probably make him tell Dumbledore what he has been up to. That and he knew Ron would be jealous. No it was easier not to tell them. He'd tell them he found the bottomless bags at a second hand store in the neighborhood and the store didn't even know what they had, so he was helping keep the Statue of Secrecy by buying them and any other wizard stuff that was there. Yeah that is what he'd do. That would also explain his new clothes as all of them were used as well.

Finishing up the garden Harry wandered down the street to the few stores that were in Surrey. As luck would have it there was a second hand store. He purchased a few things so he could be seen with a bag. He'd come back once a week to be seen by whoever was watching him.

He made his way back to the Dursleys then into the house and started putting away all the clothes that Winky repaired. He then put the trunks she brought in the 1st compartment of the three compartment trunk. He would go through them later. The clothes all looked like they'd fit him now. He did notice that there were very few shirts in the mix but he figured that he could purchase some here in Surrey or Winky could trade for some in the Junk Shop. The wizard robes all looked like they would fit him and he was glad that he now had more than his school robe.

Harry sat at his desk and penned three letters. The first one was to Ron:

_**Ron**_

_**I hope you're having a good summer. Nothing much going on here and the Dursleys are leaving me alone. I think they're afraid of Mad-Eye Moody. Either way they're simply ignoring me and that is just fine with me.**_

_**How's your family? Are you going to be going to Padfoot's old place in a week? That's when Dumbledore says that I'll be able to go. I hope to see you there. Have you been able to fly or practice your Quidditch? I hope that Dumbledore can lift that lifetime ban now that Umbridge is gone. **_

_**I found this bottomless bag at a second hand store; they didn't even know what it was. There was a lot of wizard stuff there. I bought it all 'cause it was really cheap. We can go through it and see if there's anything you want when we get to Headquarters. You can pay me back later. It's a good thing I changed some of my galleons for pounds last time I was in Diagon Alley. I found 3 of these bags and figured that we could use them for school. **_

_**Hope to see you soon and give my love to your family.**_

_**Harry**_

The second letter was to Hermione:

_**Hermione**_

_**I know you are worried about me but I'm doing good. I hope you're well also. I've come to terms with Padfoot's death so don't worry about that. I did blame myself for a while then I decide that Sirius was a grown man and should've known better than to be joking around during a fight. I love Sirius but I don't think Azkaban did him any favors and nothing anyone said would've made him stay home that day. No I'm not blaming Padfoot I'm blaming Bellatrix and Voldemort. They're the ones who set this all up. It's Voldemort's plan to ruin or kill me. It's him that I blame the most.**_

_**I've started my homework and should be done by the time I get to Padfoot's old place. I can't wait till we get our OWL's. I'm hoping that I got high enough to get into potions. Though I'm not sure if I still want to be an Auror, maybe I'll be the DADA professor, you don't need potions for that.**_

_**I found this bottomless bag at a second hand store; they didn't even know what it was. There was a lot of wizard stuff there. I bought it all cause it was really cheap. It is a good thing I changed some of my galleons for pounds last time I was in Diagon Alley. I found 3 of these bags and figured that we could use them for school. I sent one to Ron but I'm sure you will appreciate it more as now you can carry more books and not have them weigh you down. There was all sort of stuff there and I got it all. I figured you, me and Ron could go through it when we're all at Padfoot's old place and see who wants what.**_

_**The Dursleys are leaving me alone and I'm being well fed. Nothing much is going on here and I'm hoping to leave here in the next week. Are you going to be there? It would be good to see you again.**_

_**Harry**_

The third was to Remus:

_**Remus**_

_**I hope you're well. I'm hoping that you're not blaming me for what happened at the Ministry. I know I'm partly to blame for not keeping Voldemort out of my head. I know you're the one who this has hit the hardest and if you're not blaming me then I hope that you'll come and share this grief. I miss him, Moony, and I'm hoping that we can talk and get to know each other better. Padfoot considered you his best friend and that makes you someone I'd like to get to know better. **_

_**Things are going well with the Dursleys. They took your threats seriously and are leaving me alone. I'll write again one more time before I go to Headquarters. **_

_**Harry**_

Harry finished his letters and put them to the side with the bottomless bags, to have them delivered for when he put the timer on. It was now 3 p.m. so he took out his Charms book and started on his summer homework.

At 7 p.m. he sent Hedwig off with his letters and decided he needed to write to the goblins and see if what Sirius said about the Daily Prophet was true. He needed to see if Spearhead had found his family solicitor so he could use him to get his voice heard in the paper. If he did own a good share of the Prophet then he wanted them to print a retraction and print the letter he was about to write to the editor. He thought about going to the Quibbler again but figured he would use that as a second choice if he did not have controlling shares of the Prophet. The Quibbler had a lower clientele and he really wanted as many people to hear what he had to say as he could in one shot.

_**Spearhead**_

_**I hope this letter finds you well. I'm looking to see if you have found my family solicitor and if they're still on retainer. I'd like to know if I own any shares of the Daily Prophet. You may have to ask Axegrind to see if the Blacks had a share. **_

_**If you have this information for me please give to this house elf. He'll wait until you have a reply. **_

_**May your gold flow freely.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Harry called Dobby to him. "Dobby."

The excitable house elf popped into his room. "What can Dobby be doing for Harry Potter sir?"

"Hello Dobby did you get all the trunks to the Black family vault?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir. Dobby is putting them right where Harry Potter is telling. Dobby is now working on the top floor of Harry Potter's Paddy's house." Dobby said nodding his head vigorously.

"Thank you Dobby, you are a good house elf. I need you to take this letter to Spearhead at Gringotts, make sure he is alone. Wait for a reply for me, please." Harry said handing the letter to the little elf.

"Dobby can be doing this. Dobby will be careful. Dobby will wait for the goblin to answer Harry Potter." Said Dobby as he took the letter and then popped away.

Harry was going to wait until around 10 p.m. to set his timer so that the Dursleys would be asleep and less likely to notice anything amiss. So he took out his Charms homework and reread it to make sure that is was correct.

At 9:55 p.m. he checked to make sure the Dursleys were asleep and put his homework away. At 10 p.m. he set the timer and got to work on the trunks that Winky had brought. It didn't take long as there were only 2. He then emptied the 1st compartment of the 3 compartment trunk and put it all on his bed. The trinkets and useful stuff he put in the 3rd compartment and set the books aside. He looked through the school books and checked to see if there were any 6th year books that he could use. There were a few and they didn't look to out of date. So he set them aside to see if they were on his list. He then used the ring to check to see if any of the books were cursed. This was the Black family after all. The ones that set the ring off he put in one of the empty trunks he had left out for that purpose. The rest he put to the side to check out later. After he got all the cursed books in the trunk he shrank it and set it to the side. Now he could browse the titles and see if there was a book on Occlumency, because he needed to make that his priority. He found three books and put them on his nightstand.

After sorting all the books, going by the titles, in 4 categories (Light, Dark, Grey and school, and hoping he got them right) he put them back in the 2nd compartment and started reading the first Occlumency book. He then ate and slept, trying to clear his mind before sleeping. When he woke he read some more and learned different ways to meditate and he had to decide which one worked for him. So he started these for the rest of the timer. When the timer warned that is was almost up Harry knew it would be around 11 p.m. So he put the books away and got ready to sleep real time. After taking the timer down he once again tried to clear his mind. He did wonder though if now that Voldemort's soul was no longer in his scar he'd still be connected to that monster. Still is would not hurt to get his mind cleared and in order, because he still had Snape and Dumbledore to worry about.

After going to the loo and emptying the bottles again Harry smacked his forehead. He forgot to look up hygiene spells. Well he wasn't very tired and they'd more than likely be in the Light books. So he opened the trunk to the 2nd compartment and looked through the titles. He found one for wizard camping and decided to see if it had what he was looking for. After browsing the table of content he did see there was a chapter on hygiene. So he looked up the showering and teeth cleaning spells, also one for bodily waste. The Dursleys would have fits if he took a shower this late at night. After casting the hygiene spells (being careful not to overpower them) he settled down to get some sleep.

Around midmorning the next day, after his timer Dobby popped in with a note from Spearhead that stated that he had found the solicitor and put the name and address in the note so Harry could write him. He also stated that Harry owned 35% of the Prophet with both the Black and the Potter shares. These shares made him the largest shareholder. If he had not received the shares from the Sirius then he would be an average shareholder. It was no wonder the Prophet got away with all the slander last year. Now though he was a major shareholder and he could have some say in what was printed.

Later that day after doing some gardening Harry sent a note to the solicitor:

_**Mr. Blackwater **_

_**I hope this note finds you well. I'm sorry I've not written before and hope that we can communicate through my house elf, Dobby. I'd like for you to be my go-between for the Daily Prophet. They've slandered my name in the past and I'd like it if you could deliver this letter to the editor and remind him that I now have controlling shares in the Prophet. I'd like them to print a retraction. **_

_**I'd also like to sue the author of the children's stories about me that are rampant in the Wizarding World. As I've never given an interview to anyone before the Tri-Wizard Tournament. **_

_**I know from Spearhead that you are on retainer. I need this to remain between us as no one else needs to know how I conduct my business. If you can't meet my terms please let me know by sending a note with Dobby. **_

_**May our business be fruitful for both of us.**_

_**Sincerely**_

_**Harry Potter **_

To the Prophet he wrote:

_**Dear Editor and Readers**_

_**My name is Harry James Potter I'm sure you've heard of me from this paper and others. I'd like to state that most of what you've read is false. I had never even heard of the Wizarding World before my first year so all the books about me I can tell you now are false. These books have led you to believe that I'm the next Merlin. I can tell you now that I'm not, I'm just Harry. I want it to be known that I've given two interviews and they were for the Tri-Wizard Tournament and last year for The Quibbler. **_

_**It is said that I'm the only one who can defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort and while this may or may not be true I cannot do it alone. There are 27,500 plus wizards in Great Britain and there are maybe 30 to 50 wizards and witches that are followers to the Dark Lord Voldemort. **_

_**I'm a 16 year old boy and will try to protect the Wizarding world best I can. However, I need some help. I'm not asking that you face The Dark lord or his followers, but take a step and find ways to protect yourself and your homes. Practice simple get away or defense spells such as the Jelly leg jinx.**_

_**I want it to be known that as long as the Ministry employs people like Dolores Umbridge I will not support them. For those who don't know Ms. Umbridge was the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts last year. She was made the first High Inquisitor and then after Headmaster Dumbledore was removed she became Headmistress. **_

_**I'd like for everyone to know that this person was the ones who sent the Dementors after me last summer, which she stated in front of witnesses. She also used a Blood Quill on students for detention. I've the scars on the back of my hand to prove it. Let it also be known that she tried to cast an Unforgivable on me in front of those same witnesses. She also had no problem calling anyone whom she didn't like bigoted names.**_

_**She claims she did all this with the support of the Ministry. These are just the things she did to me. I implore you to ask your children what she did to them. I call on the Minster of Magic to prove he has the best intentions for this country and fire this woman from the Ministry and bring her up on charges. I call upon the parents of the students of Hogwarts to let the Ministry know you will not stand by and let them torture your children. **_

_**Harry Potter **_

Harry called Dobby to him and when the elf appeared he gave him the instructions to take the letters to Mr. Blackwater and to wait to see if there was any response. Dobby came back to him, about an hour later, with a letter stating that Mr. Blackwater would of course be his solicitor as he had been his dads (James) and had been waiting for Harry to answer his owls so he could stop the slander. And that he had no problem taking Harry's case to the Daily Prophet. He would also look into stopping the printing of the children's books and suing the author. He also stated that he would make an appointment with the Prophet and get Harry's letter in the paper by next week. He would at that time see about the retraction. Harry sent a quick note stating the he had had an owl diverting charm on him for protection but that it was no longer there. He did ask that he only communicated through Dobby.

The rest week went as follows, in the morning he would set the timer for 60 minutes/hours and read the Light books and work on his Occlumency. When the timer was done he would go and do some chores outside and then for the rest of the afternoon he would do his homework, then at night he would set the timer for the same amount and study the Grey books and work on his Occlumency. He wanted to wait on studying the Dark books until he was at Grimmauld Place where they were less likely to be detected. And when he was done with them he could leave them in the library.

He would use Sirius' old room instead of sharing one with Ron and use the timer in 30 minutes/hours in the morning to study the Dark books and at night work on his magic. If he started with first year stuff he should be in control by the start of term. There would be about 6 weeks before he return to Hogwarts after he was in Grimmauld Place. By that time he would have gone through all the books and practiced his Occlumency and control over his magic.

Each night that week after the timer he would talk to the house elves and have them start on another part of the house if they were done with the one prior. The house was almost clean. Dobby was still taking trunks to the vault. Kreacher had banned Mundugus Fletcher from the house and was recovering all the things that had be stolen or thrown out and put them in trunks for the vault. Winky was still bringing him the trunks of stuff she thought was useful. She had brought many clothes for Harry to go through and had boxed up all the clothes Harry would not need (like female clothes and really old clothes) and traded them at the Junk Shop for more shirts and some shoes. There was some useful stuff in those trunks. Anything that he couldn't use but wanted to save was sent to the vault. Harry asked Dobby to make sure that the books couldn't leave the library. He'd work it out with Hermione and Snape when the time came.

Harry talked with the goblins through letters sent with Dobby and they told him that there was a curse breaker going through the Black family vault everyday with each new trunk sent. And it would take about three months before all the dark objects were cleared or destroyed. They had found another soul anchor and sent it to the mystics to get it cleansed. It was on a cup that was taken from the Lestrange vault. Harry needed to go through the Dark books to see if he could find a way to recall the soul fragments from these anchors and reunite them and make them pass on. If this is what was keeping Voldemort bound to the earth then he needed to be rid of them. He wondered if he killed Voldemort again and then got rid of the anchors would Voldemort move on to the other realm. If he couldn't find such a spell he would have to find out how many there were and how to find them. He wasn't really sure how he was going to do that.

It was now 2 weeks into the summer and he had received letters from Ron, Hermione and Remus. Ron's letter was mostly about how boring the Burrow was and how he was practicing his Quidditch and how he could not wait to get to Grimmauld Place. Hermione's was about homework and that she would not be coming to Grimmauld Place for another 2 weeks as she was on vacation with her parents, but hoped to be there for Harry's birthday. Remus' letter was how he did not blame Harry, that Sirius was a grown man who made his own decisions and how it was Voldemort and Bellatrix who were to blame. He wanted to spend time with Harry and they could share stories about Sirius together. Dumbledore sent a note to Harry telling him to be ready on July 15th at 6 p.m. and someone would come and get him.

So here he sat with his trunk ready for someone to come and pick him up. He had already put the three compartment trunk in his school trunk. He sent Hedwig to Grimmauld Place to wait for him there. The Dursleys did not want to be there when the wizards came and so they had left for dinner.

There was a knock on the door at exactly 6 p.m. Wand in hand Harry looked through the peep-hole. It was Remus. Opening the door Harry asked "Why didn't you want to face the Bogart in my 3rd year?" keeping his wand out.

"Because it is the full moon." Remus answered.

"Good to see you Remus. I hope you've a quick way to get to Headquarters I really don't feel flying is the safest way." Harry said giving the last Marauder a hug. The werewolf looked bad. The bags under his eyes were deep and dark. He looked like it was the day after the full moon, but Harry knew that the full moon wasn't for another 15 days. He hoped that Snape was still providing the Wolfsbane Potion so that Remus had one less thing to worry about as the Wolfsbane Potion kept him sane during the transformation. Remus would never replace Sirius because unlike Sirius he hadn't been there for Harry. At least Sirius had reasons, like prison and being on the run and yet he still found time to help Harry when he needed it. Remus never did. However Harry knew that Sirius considered Remus his best friend so maybe they could work out a tentative friendship and share the grief over Sirius.

"Yes we're going by port-key as we both know the secret." Remus said hold out a tin can.

"Can you shrink my trunk? It'd be easier." Harry said pointing to his school trunk.

"Of course." And with that pulled out his wand and shrunk the trunk. Harry picked it up and put it in his pocket. He then put his finger on the tin ready to go. Remus then said the password "Headquarters" and with a pull at the navel they were off. After Harry picked himself off the floor he notice they were in the sitting room and that they were surrounded by a sea of red-heads. Most of the Weasley family was there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill (who was the oldest and a curse breaker for Gringotts.) then the twins Fred and George, then Ron and Ginny. Charlie was still in Romania and Percy was estranged from the family (he still believed that Harry was and attention seeking liar.). Mrs. Weasley got to him first and pulled him into a rib crushing hug.

"Oh Harry, look at you all skin and bones. I've dinner on the stove and it'll be ready in a few minutes dear. You'll be sleeping with Ron in the same room as before." She said with her usual mothering ways.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley I'm going to be sleeping in Sirius' old room. I figure that Ron and I are old enough to not have to share a room outside of school. Nothing personal Ron." Harry answered looking at Ron hope he would back him up.

"No worries, mate. I feel the same way. I'm use to having my own room at home." Ron shrugged.

"But that room isn't ready to be used yet." protested Mrs. Weasley. "We haven't gotten Sirius' stuff out of there yet and who knows what adult stuff is in there. No, dear you will have to stay with Ron."

"I'll have Kreacher make it ready Mrs. Weasley. It will be okay. I'm the owner of the house and he'll do as he is told." Harry replied.

"While you are at it ask him what happened to the portrait of Mrs. Black. We tried to but he hasn't spoken a word to us since we got here. See if he will talk to you. Not that anyone is complaining but I'd like to know. See if he is the one cleaning the house. I was hoping that the children would have something to do besides their homework." Said Mrs. Weasley

"I told Kreacher to take the portrait down and put it in the attic. It is part of his punishment for lying to me. I also have had him clean the house. It is not fair to you to have to clean a house that is not yours." Stated Harry. "Kreacher." And with a pop Kreacher appeared grumbling something under his breath that Harry didn't quite catch. "Kreacher I want you to clean up Sirius' old room for me, put all his stuff in a trunk and put it in my vault and put my trunk there." Harry said pulling out his trunk. "Could someone enlarge this for me so Kreacher can put it in my room?" he asked. Remus pulled out his wand and enlarged the trunk. "Thanks Remus." Kreacher then took the trunk and disappeared. "Good now that that is done let's eat."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry, Remus and the Weasleys all trooped into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley set about finishing dinner. Ron, Ginny and Harry talked about Quidditch and Remus and the twins talked about pranks they pulled in school. Mr. Weasley read the paper. Bill was reading some scrolls from his work.

"Hey Harry how did you get Kreacher to clean the house and remove the portrait? He never listened to Sirius." Remus asked.

"I've never been mean to Kreacher, well not until after Sirius died and he lied to me. He and Sirius have hated each other a long time. That and I've had Kreacher remove a lot of dark objects from the house and put them in my vault until I can get someone to take the curses off. I think they were having a negative effect on him. With Mrs. Black portrait off the wall the only one giving him orders is me." Harry answered truthfully. Hoping that everyone believed that Kreacher was the only one doing the housework.

"Well that does make sense. I haven't noticed him being any nicer than he was before, however the house does look much better. By the end of summer it should look good as new." Remus said.

"Harry you shouldn't have Kreacher doing all the work, he is old. We've no problem cleaning the house. We really can't trust Kreacher to be around the Order." Mrs. Weasley said as she placed dinner on the table.

"Mrs. Weasley I want to keep Kreacher busy so he doesn't get into trouble. He's not that old and he must be made useful. Too much free time on his hands and he'll get in to mischief. I've given him orders not to talk to anyone but me, so he can't go spilling Order secrets." Harry replied in half truths. "And as I said you shouldn't be cleaning a house that's not yours. And it's unfair to ask underage children to clean up the harmful creatures in the house that a house elf can take care of with just a few snaps of his fingers."

"Well if you feel that is for the best, Harry dear. I think I'll continue to do the cooking though. It's not fair for you to have a house elf feed my family. And everyone will clean their own room." She said as she passed him on the way back to the kitchen. She sounded like she didn't agree but there really was little else she could do about it.

"Fair enough." Harry said.

"Harry did you tell Kreacher not to let any books out of the library? And are you the reason Mundugus Fletcher is no longer allowed in the house?" Remus asked.

"Yes to both questions. I caught Fletcher stealing last summer and thought Sirius had taken care of that. Though now that I think about it, I don't think Sirius really cared." Harry knew Sirius didn't care about the house and what was in it. To Sirius this had been a prison as much as Azkaban had, as well as a reminder of his less than happy childhood. "And I wanted to make sure none of the books left the library because some of them are really dark and I'm pretty sure many have curses on them. I'm hoping that Bill could go through and remove the curses from them and then we'll see if they can leave the library." Harry knew what he said was true. He was getting tired of people questioning his every move, but then again when did the adults ever listen to him. He'd have to get it through their head that this was his house. Bill was still reading his scrolls and wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

"Dumbledore wasn't happy that someone from the Order wasn't allowed in the house, Harry." Remus stated.

"He should be glad that I didn't bar Snape. I can you know. I'm the owner of this house and if I want I can tell Dumbledore to find another house to use for the Order. However I won't do that. I know how important it is to have a safe place for the Order to meet. I just don't want that thief in the house. He's not to be trusted around nice things." Harry answered getting frustrated.

Kreacher popped into the room. "Half-blood master's room is ready."

"Thanks, Kreacher. Mrs. Weasley is going to continue cooking for her family and the Order. Make sure that food is stocked and that you don't disturb her. The Weasley's will clean the rooms they're in. You may continue to clean the rest of the house." Kreacher popped away. "See he isn't any nicer to me. He just does as he is told, well so far anyway."

"Hermione is going to go spar when she hears you have a house elf." Ron predicted.

"I wonder if Hermione did any research on house elves. I was talking to Dobby and he told me that elves required a wizards magic to live. I mean did she see one and hear what Dobby said about not being paid and immediately think slave. I know the house elves at Hogwarts don't want to clean Gryffindor tower anymore because of her S.P.E.W. campaign. Dobby told me that he and Winky found a family and they would no longer be at Hogwarts. So I wonder who is going to clean the tower now." Harry stated.

"Why would a house elf come and tell you he found a family?" Remus asked.

"Dobby and Winky are my friends. They wanted me to know they wouldn't be at Hogwarts and that they were happy they found a family to work for." Harry lied, well mostly lied.

Dinner was finished shortly after and everyone went to their rooms. Harry put up some silencing charms and called the house elves to him. "You guys are going to have to be careful. There's going to be more people around here from now until school starts. So far you're doing a great job at not being seen, be extra careful. Keep cleaning the house. The place looks almost new. Dobby I need you to see how the curse breakers at Gringotts are doing. I also need you to make sure all the dark objects are out of this house. Go room to room and double check, but leave the library alone I'm going to have Bill go through it.

"Winky I need you to replace all the old and worn bed linens and curtains. Go to the second hand store first and see what they have, if they don't have anything good then check the vaults if there is nothing there, then get them new. Get some that are light in color, I'm tired of all the darkness in this house.

"Kreacher I need you to clean, fix or replace all the carpets, shine all the floors and rip down all the faded and ripped wallpaper. If the walls are in good shape then leave them bare, if they're not then fix them and put up some bright but tactful wallpaper. Remember you guys can't cook in the kitchen anymore Mrs. Weasley will be taking over. Dobby when you're done with checking for dark objects I need more ready to eat meals. Ask Winky where she got them if you don't know. Everyone know what they need to do?"

"Dobby is understanding what Harry Potter is saying and getting to it right away." Dobby stated and popped out of the room.

"Winky is understanding and will go first thing in the morning, Harry Potter sir." Winky answered and popped away.

"Kreacher is doing what the Half-blood master is saying. Kreacher is happy the house looks good again. Kreacher is still not happy to have a half-blood master but will do as he is saying." Kreacher popped away.

Harry wondered if what he told Remus was actually true and all the dark objects were having a negative effect on Kreacher. If so he'd have to talk to him and see if they could come to terms about living together without wanting to kill one another.

Harry set the timer and worked his way through the first few Dark books from his trunk. As he had only set the timer for 30 minutes/hours he didn't have that much time to go through them. That and they were very disturbing. It was a good thing he just wanted to learn the Dark Arts and not use them. But it would come in handy to know what shield to use for what spell.

Harry started and new part of his routine, he had read in one of the Light books that exercise would help improve his magic and flexibility. So he started doing basic calisthenics (jumping jacks, push-ups, sit-ups etc. etc…). He wondered about the noise if he was in the timed room. Would it be heard outside the room where time was going much faster? He figured that it would be so quick that no one would hear anything. Well he'd know in the morning if someone asked him about it. When the timer let him know it was almost done he put away the books. He was really glad he had found those hygiene charms. When the timer was done he took it down, practiced his Occlumency and went to bed.

The next morning no one said anything about any noise so he felt right about his theory. Breakfast was a noisy affair. All the Weasley, except for Percy and Charlie, were there. Fleur, Remus and Tonks were there as well.

There was quite the commotion when the paper arrived. There on the front page was Harry's letter. Along with a retraction from the paper about all they printed last year. Once again Harry was held in a good light. They were calling him The Chosen One. But Harry knew the public was fickle and vowed that he'd try to keep them in a good opinion of himself. All he could do now was answer his mail in positive notes.

"Why didn't you tell me about this? I thought you trusted me." Said Ron as he threw the paper down on the table looking very put out.

"Harry how could you do this? Did you ask Professor Dumbledore? You should have asked him first. You know he only what is right for you. Putting yourself in the public eye like this. You're only a child." Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm sorry Ron I truly forgot I'd sent that in. I'd have told you last night but I just didn't remember." He told Ron who looked mollified and then turned to Mrs. Weasley. "Mrs. Weasley I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just asking for people to protect themselves. I didn't say one thing that wasn't true. I shouldn't have to ask the Headmasters permission to write to the paper. I'm sure he has more important things to worry about then and young man's ramblings. I've not been a child for a long time. This is something that had to be done. Now that the public is listening to me I want to make this world a safer place and if only a few listen to me then that is a few lives that are saved." She did not look like she agreed but there was little she could say. After all what's done is done.

When they were done with breakfast the teens went into the sitting room and played games. Harry begged off after about two hours and started going over his homework. He did the Potions homework even though he still didn't know if he had the OWL high enough to get into the class, but he wanted to make sure Snape didn't have anything to complain about just in case. He noticed that a lot of the old textbooks had notes in the margins and figured it would not hurt to check them out and get better grades if they proved to be improvements. So he did his research and found that most of the notes were improvements. He did notice there were comments that had nothing to do with the subject of the books and decided he'd leave off on them until he could do more research. But the ones he did research he added to his homework in the hope that he'd get a better grade.

There wasn't much to do in Grimmauld Place. There was the library and the games in the sitting room and that was it, now that the house elves were doing the cleaning. So after Harry finished looking over his homework he went to the library. He had told the house elves to leave it alone so as to not draw attention. He hadn't spent any time in the library last summer so he wasn't sure if the books were actually cursed or not so he brought the ring and ran it over a few. Sure enough there were curses on a lot of the books. Though why there were curses on the books of a family library he wasn't sure, maybe to keep guest from reading them. But then again there had been curses on the books from the trunks too. The Black family was just weird in his opinion. He figured he'd go and ask Bill and Remus to look over them and see if the curses could be removed. So he went back down stairs.

"Hey Bill, I was wondering if you could take a look at the library and see if the curses on the books could be removed." Harry stated when he had found the oldest red-head. "I'm going to ask Remus as well."

"Sure I can take a look. I was wondering when you would ask." Then Bill whispered "After all I'm going through the Black family vault, so why not the library."

Harry's eyes bugged for just a second. He had forgotten Bill worked as a curse breaker for Gringotts. "You're not going to tell Dumbledore, are you? He doesn't know that I know about the will." Harry whispered.

"I can't I'm under contract with the goblins. I can't tell about anything I do for customers. I mean could tell about my digs in Egypt but I can't tell what is going on in the bank. I know we found some pretty interesting things in those trunks you had brought over from this house. But I can't tell Dumbledore about any of it." Bill said with a wink.

"Did you find anymore soul anchors?" Harry was really worried about these. He didn't think they would find anymore but he wanted to be sure. He knew Sirius' brother had been a Death Eater and there were a lot of dark objects taken from the house and if there was another soul anchor then that meant there might be even more. He wasn't sure how he was going to find them all, what with him being in school and all, but he had to do something. Maybe he should tell Dumbledore what they found but then he'd have to come clean that he knew about the will and that he had had the goblins remove the one in his scar. Well he'd figure something out.

"Yeah, it was a locket that I'm sure you guys threw out last summer. How did it get into your vault?" Bill answered much to Harry's surprise.

"I had Kreacher go and steal back everything that was thrown out or stolen that and I'm pretty sure he kept some stuff. I told him to give it all back and if it was cursed throw it in the vault along with anything else he found that was cursed or Dark. Please don't tell anyone about me. Dumbledore doesn't know about any of this and I'm trying to see how much he trusts me and if I can trust him. He hasn't even told me when the will reading is." Harry persisted he really needed his secrets kept secrets. He hoped Bill would understand.

"I'm trying to understand. But I won't say a word. However Harry I do know he cares about you. Why else would he go through the trouble of having the Order watch you?" Bill like everyone else had great faith in Dumbledore and could not understand why Harry did not seem to trust him.

"Let's just say he is not telling the Order everything either. I know that you guys know about the prophecy but he hasn't told you what it says. He told me the day Sirius died. I know he cares about me somewhat, but I can't tell you why he doesn't have my best interest at heart. I told him I'd not tell anyone what the prophecy said, but I can tell you this. He has to keep me alive to face Voldemort. So that is why you're watching me. So that I'm not hurt until that time comes. So I need you to trust me that I know what I'm doing when it comes to Dumbledore." Harry said again hoping that Bill would understand.

"Okay Harry. I'll keep your secrets for now. I can't tell most of them anyway so a few more wouldn't hurt. And don't worry Occlumency is part of the training at Gringotts." Bill winked again and then headed off for the library.

Harry went to find Remus. He found him in the kitchen going through a stack of mail with Tonks and Mrs. Weasley. Remus looked up when Harry entered the kitchen. "Good you're here. The owls started coming about an hour ago. They have not stopped since. We are just checking to make sure there are no curses or port-keys on the letters. This stack over here is clean if you want to start opening them." He said pointing to a large stack to his left.

"Sure let me get Ron and Ginny and see if they want to help. Maybe you can help me with a couple of form letters to answer all these. I was going to ask you to help Bill in the library but thanks for helping in here. Though I'm not sure how I'm going to get them all delivered." Harry said scratching his head. He never really had to answer this much mail before. He hoped that he could keep up a good image with the public by being prompt in answering it all. Maybe if he did he would keep the public from turning on him again. After all they still loved that fraud Gilroy Lockhart even after it came out that he had obliviated all those people and had the public believing that he had done all the things he written in his books. They still sent him letters to St. Mungo's where he was in a long term ward after the spell backfired from Ron's broken wand and erased all his memories. The man didn't even know who he was yet he still got fan mail.

"Most of the owls stayed behind. I just sent them back outside. There is an owl post in Diagon Alley; I can take them for you when you're done." Remus answered as he continued sorting and scanning the mail.

"That would be great, thanks Remus." And with that Harry left the room to look for his friends. He found them still in the sitting room and asked if they wanted to help. They said yes and they all left for the kitchen. First Harry went to his room to get ink and parchment.

Most of the letters were a show of support. Some of the letters stated that they had asked their children if anything had happened with Umbridge and some had responded that yes they too were given abusive detentions. Others were outraged that Harry would speak out against the Ministry. All the cursed letter and howlers were incinerated. Remus helped Harry make three form letters. Then told him that he would preform a spell that would take the name from the letter and put it on the form letter and return envelope. He would show him the spell so he could use it later in school.

The first letter read:

_**Dear (insert name here)**_

_**Thank you for your support. I'm glad that my words were heard and I hope they're taking in the content they were meant. I did mean what I said and that I've only the Wizarding World's safety as my main concern. I also meant what I said about protecting your home. The goblins have offered to erected wards, for a fee of course. The fee depends on how secure you want the wards. **_

_**I understand how hard it is for you to think about protecting the ones you love. I also understand that going against Voldemort is something most wizards will not do. I want the people of the Wizarding World to do what they can to protect themselves and hide if they cannot fight. **_

_**I'd also like it that if you have grievance with the Ministry to voice them. You voted them in you can vote them out again. Remind them that if they stand for the people then the people will stand for them. It's time for everyone to stand up and fight the bigotry and hate that caused Voldemort to rise. Remember only ¼ of the Wizarding World is born pure-blood. Over ½ is born half-blood and ¼ is born muggle-born. We all need to stand together. It's sad that a lot of our society leaves the British Wizarding World for other countries because of the bigots that rule our society. If we can stop that then we will grow stronger. **_

_**Again I do understand if you feel the only way you can help is to protect your family. I'll do my best to protect the British Wizarding World and my loved ones. **_

_**Thanks again**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

The second read:

_**Dear (insert name here)**_

_**It's truly a sad day that I was right and that I wasn't the only one to suffer under Umbridge's reign. I hope that you will take my words to heart and write the Ministry. Remind them that you're the ones that voted them in and that you will not tolerate this woman remaining in office. You will have my full backing in this matter. And if you have any other grievance with the Ministry now is the time to voice them. And remind them that if they stand for the people the people will stand for them. It's time for the British Wizarding World to stand up against the bigotry and hate that cause people like Voldemort to rise. Remember only ¼ of the Wizarding World is born pure-blood. Over ½ is born half-blood and ¼ is born muggle-born. We all need to stand together. It's sad that a lot of our society leaves the British Wizarding World to other countries because of the bigots that rule our society. If we can stop that then we will grow stronger. **_

_**I'd also like to stress how important it is to make sure your family is protected. The goblins are offering to ward houses, for a fee. The cost depends on how strong the ward. **_

_**You have my sympathy**_

_**Harry James Potter**_

The third read:

_**Dear (insert name here)**_

_**I'm sorry that you feel that way. I do have my reasons for stating what I did. I've letters from other concerned parents that will tell you what I said was completely true. I'll back the Ministry when they live up to their promises and put the people first in this war instead of hiding behind a 16 year old boy. Which I'll remind you they lead a smear campaign against just last summer and it was found that what they stated were lies. I feel that if the Ministry would get rid of their corrupt people they will again have the people behind them. I for one will stand with a Ministry that will stands for the people. **_

_**I do want to stress that even though I don't stand with the Ministry at this time I do want people to protect themselves. The goblins are offering to put up wards for a fee. If you don't trust the goblins then maybe you can trust the humans that work at Gringotts. How much of a fee depends on the strength of the wards. **_

_**Sincerely **_

_**Harry James Potter**_

They weren't the longest of letters but they got the point across. And since Harry had never responded to the letters over the years, (the ones he never got) he felt some would be quite surprised. He only added the human factor to the people who supported the Ministry because they were usually pure-blood bigots.

Dumbledore came in as they were sealing the last few letters. It had taken all day to answer them and they only stopped for lunch. "Ah Harry, just the boy I was looking for. What pray tell is all this?" gesturing to the large pile of return mail.

"These are the letters I got in response to the article in the Prophet this morning. We're just finished answering them." Harry answered as he finished sealing the last one.

"Ah yes, that is one of the reasons I wanted to talk to you, Harry. Shall we go into the sitting room?" Dumbledore asked waving his arm through the door.

"Sure." Harry said warily, he was still torn about how he felt about the Headmaster, but for now he'd let the man think he was still in charge. He'd figure out how to get out from under that thumb soon. Raising his Occlumency shields he followed the Headmaster in to the sitting room.

As they sat Dumbledore asked "What were you thinking, my dear boy? Why would you think it was a good idea to make and enemy of Cornelius? I am sure your time would have been better spent on your homework or some other such thing. I have been fielding letters from angry parents all day. I am sure that you didn't want to make trouble for me as well." He said in a disappointed voice, with his eyes twinkling.

"I don't want to make an enemy of Fudge, I just want him to clean house. And by telling everyone what Umbridge did last year and getting confirmation that she did it to others I'm hoping he will do the right thing and get her out of office. If there is one thing that I know about Fudge it is that he is always worried about what the people will think." Harry answered. "Of course I don't want to make trouble for you Headmaster, but it needed to be done. Besides I've finished my homework. There wasn't much to do at the Dursleys'." Harry said getting that little dig in. Now that he knew that Dumbledore knew how he was treated at the Dursley's he'd make sure to express his displeasure.

"That's Minister Fudge, Harry. I do hope this does not, as you young people say, come back to bite you. Now Harry, tell me why you will not let Mundugus in the house? Sirius had no problem with him here. I am sure we can find a way to work this out." Dumbledore said again with the disappointed voice. Dumbledore had a way of making people feel like they were letting him down if they did not follow him blindly, like he wanted everyone to know that he was the man in charge of everything. After all he was Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and leader of the Order of the Phoenix. That was a lot of titles to be held by one man. Though he had been replaced last year as Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock he regained those titles when it came out that Voldemort was back and that he had been telling the truth last year. So it really was no surprise that he demanded compliance from the people around him.

"Headmaster, Mr. Fletcher was caught stealing last summer. I know Sirius didn't care what happened to the things in this house but there were some very dark things that he stole. And it was irresponsible of Sirius to let them leave the house. And yes before you ask that is why I locked down the library. None of those books should leave that room until all the curses are lifted from them and then there are still some that no one should take for bedtime reading. I know that the Weasley kids would like to know what is in them but can you honestly say they would be responsible about them. As this is now my house I'm responsible for the things in it and who gets hurt by them." Harry answered not at all cowed by the disappointed look.

"Alas I thought that was the case and that is very mature of you, my boy. Now Harry, if I have Mundugus take a pledge that he will not steal anything from the house will you let him back in? He is a very important person in the Order and it is quite inconvenient to have to hold a separate meeting just for him."

"Sure if he vows on his magic that he will not steal anything from the house or use the house to hide his stashes, I'll let him in. I'll make you responsible for him and I wish for you to take his vow." Harry answered it was best to compromise and he was sure Fletcher would not want to lose his magic.

"Of course, of course my boy, I will be more than happy to. Now if there isn't anything else I am sure Molly has dinner ready." Dumbledore said as he rose from his seat and headed to the kitchen.

Harry noticed that Dumbledore didn't mention the will, which he knew through the goblins, was being read next week. This just confirmed in Harry's mind that Dumbledore would not tell him anything he didn't feel Harry was ready for.

Dinner, like breakfast, was a noisy affair. There were more people there, as there was a meeting of the Order after. Harry went up to his room after dinner, he didn't want to run into Snape. He got one of the Light books on warding out and started reading. Ron knocked and came in. "What are you reading for Harry? It's summer, don't you want to play some chess or something? You're not turning into another Hermione are you?" He said with a look of confusion. Harry didn't normally study he usually spent his time messing around with Ron.

"Nah not that bad, but I don't have much to do over the summer and I wanted to read some of the books I found last time I was in Diagon Alley." This was mostly true. After all Gringotts was in Diagon Alley.

"Well alright then, but if you change your mind you know where I'll be." Ron said as he left the room.

Harry returned to his book. When it got to be 10 p.m. and he was pretty sure everyone was at least in their room. He set his timer and started reading the Dark books. He did his exercises, took a nap and when the timer was done he removed it and practiced his Occlumency and went to bed.

The next morning he wrote to the solicitor thanking him for going to the newspaper and having them print his letter. He also wrote the goblins and warned them that he had offered their services for warding to the public. He did wonder what the Minister was thinking about the article and how soon it would be before he heard anything from him.

For the next two weeks Harry set the timer for 30 minutes/hours in the morning. He practiced his magic, took a nap and did his exercises. When the timer was done he would talk to the elves on the progress of the house and the curse breakers. Then he spent time with Ron and Ginny. The twins spent most days in their new joke shop. Bill of course went to work. Then after everyone went to bed he'd set the timer for 30 minutes/hours and read some the Dark books and did his Occlumency. When the timer go to bed. He'd then get up early the next morning, before Mrs. Weasley and put the Dark books he read in the library. He only hoped Bill would not notice the new books or that if he did he'd keep it confidential. Then he'd go back to his room set the timer and do it all over again. He was almost through with the Dark books that he had in the trunk as most of them had been sent to the vault with curses on them. Maybe he'd get Dobby to get the books that had the curses removed for him so he could study them as well. He really needed to find out what he could about the soul anchor but it was hard as he didn't know what they were called.

Harry had Winky go and get more eye drops. Since he was using the timer he would run out before the school year ended.

Harry avoided the Order members, they wouldn't tell him anything anyway so it was just easier to avoid them. Though he did spend some time with Remus, they talked about Sirius and share the memories. Remus started to look better after having someone to talk to and it helped Harry too.

On July 30th Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place just in time for Harry's birthday. Harry sent one of the Herbology books he found in the trunks to Neville for his birthday. The next day there was a party for Harry which most of the Order was invited. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were also present. He was glad Snape wasn't there. Harry received a lot of books, some candy, a box full of jokes from the twins and a few articles of clothing. The cake was of course made by Mrs. Weasley and enjoyed by all.

The next day the OWL results came in. Harry got an EE in Potions, Charms, Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, an O in DADA and Transfiguration. He failed Divination, History and Magic and got and A in Astronomy. He figured these would be the results as History of Magic and Astronomy were interrupted and he didn't finish the test. Astronomy was interrupted by Umbridge going after Hadrig and McGonagall getting hurt trying to protect him. History was interrupted by the false vision about Sirius being held captive and tortured. He also didn't get a high enough grade to get into NEWT's Potions. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be and auror anymore anyway.

_**hphphp**_

The morning after his birthday Harry decided that it was time to start practicing wordless and wandless magic that was supposed to be taught to 6th years. So he set the timer in his room to 30 minutes/hours and got started. It wasn't easy. He could barely float a feather for the first 2 minutes/hours. But he kept at it and soon had the feather floating around the room. It took a lot of effort on his part. He had read in one of the Grey books that this was because his was use to his wand, and without that focus he had to retrain his magic to work to his will. He had read that most wizards could not do wandless magic and that is why children were taught with a wand first. Harry didn't understand this backwards thinking but thought it might have something to do with the Ministry not wanting the Pure-bloods to fall behind.

When the timer was winding down he Vanished the feather. He'd have to be more careful now that Hermione was here. There wasn't much that got past her. She might notice that she could not find him for a half an hour at a time and he didn't want to have to lie any more than he already was. Right now he was getting by with half-truths and misdirection's. But Hermione was smart and would be able to sense that he wasn't telling her the whole truth.

Harry wanted to know why these timers weren't popular and decided to write the company listed in the booklet that had come with the timer.

_**Dear Sirs**_

_**I found this wonderful timer in an old family school trunk and was wondering why I had never heard of it. I've found this timer to be most helpful in finishing my summer homework just as advertised. I'd like to know if they're still on the market so that I may tell my mates about them. Please send answer with this owl.**_

_**Thanks for your time.**_

_**HJPB**_

There that sounded like a curious school boy. He tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and after giving her an owl treat, sent her on her way.

He then went down stairs to talk to Ron, Ginny and Hermione. He had put all the interesting stuff in the 1st compartment of his trunk, with his school stuff, now that it was all sorted and he wanted to see if they wanted to go through it with him. So he separated that from his school stuff and put it on his bed so they wouldn't know he had a compartmentalized trunk. He figured they might find some stuff they could use.

He went to the sitting room. "Hey guys remember all that stuff I found in the second hand store. I told you guys about it, well Ron and Hermione anyway. But you're welcome to Ginny. I figured we could go through it now that Hermione is here and see if you guys want any of it. If not I will have Kreacher put what we don't want in my trunk."

"That is a great idea, Harry. I had forgotten all about that. Thanks for the bag by the way my books were getting pretty heavy and it is such a pain going back to the dorm after lunch to switch out books." Hermione said rising up to stand by Harry.

"Sure, mate we can do that." Ron said also getting up. He then looked a Ginny.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ginny asked as she joined them. They started heading back up to Harry's room.

"Well while I was home I found this second hand store with all this wizarding stuff in it. So I bought it all and figured maybe you guys would find something you like in it." Harry replied as he opened his door. They saw all the stuff on the bed and started going through it. They really didn't know what most of it was for but if it looked interesting they took it and they could ask Mr. or Mrs. Weasley about it. Everyone seemed to get a pretty good share and Harry was happy to know that he could give something to his friends.

The next two days were uneventful. He had finished all the Dark books in his trunk and now the only books left to read were the old school books. There were books on Arithmancy and Runes from year 3-5. There were also books on classes no longer taught in Hogwarts. Like Government and Law, Household Spells and House Structure and Spell Crafting years 3-5. He figured that they never studied pass the OWL's. To Harry these were a gold mine, they could teach him things he'd need to know about the Wizarding World that no one else seemed fit to tell him. He took the chance of being found out and set the timer to 40 minutes/hours at night. He studied these books like he never studied at Hogwarts. He knew he wouldn't be able to get into the Arithmancy and Runes classes as the OWL's had already been given. But maybe he could find a way to take the OWL's as independent study when he took his NEWT's.

He received a letter back from the makers of the timer. In it they stated that too many parents were complaining about how they didn't know what their children were doing behind the timer and since there seemed to be more children using it for mischief than homework they pulled them off the market. Harry felt that this was a pretty good reason. He could just imagine what the twins would get up to if they could find the time, pun intended.

Most of the days were spent with the Ron, Ginny and Hermione.

"Harry, how did the house get so clean? All the carpets and the drapes look new, the walls have been stripped and the floors are all polished. I noticed that Mrs. Blacks portrait was off the wall. The rooms look cleaner and brighter. I also noticed that Mrs. Weasley is not making us clean the house. I asked about this earlier and was told to ask you, I just never found the time until now." Hermione inquired.

"I had Kreacher clean the house, Hermione. As punishment for lying to me and getting Sirius killed I made him take the portrait down and put it in the attic, which he is banned from." Harry answered bracing himself for the argument that would follow.

"What?! You have a house elf? Harry don't you know that is slavery? How could you do this? You know how I feel about this, I thought you understood." Hermione yelled, throwing her arms in the air and stomping around.

"Hermione, listen, house elves cannot survive without a wizard to bond with. They'll get weak and die. Dobby told me all about it before he bonded with his current family. As for Kreacher he came with the house. I don't treat him like a slave; I treat him more like a servant. I had to punish him for lying to me. I can't fire him and I can't kill him. I can't free him as he knows too many secrets about the Order. And I couldn't let him think that it was okay to lie to me. He has to know that I'm the one in charge and that he can no longer follow the orders of that portrait. And you have to admit without that crazy old bat giving him orders he is doing much better. I also had all the dark objects cleared out of the house and put in my vault at Gringotts. I think that they were having and negative effect on Kreacher. Dumbledore wants him here were he can't get into any more trouble." Harry answered.

"Told you she would go spar." Ron muttered. Harry ignored him. Seeing that he was getting through to Hermione he continued.

"Hermione the house elves at Hogwarts won't clean the Gryffindor tower anymore because they think you're trying to kill them. Dobby and Winky were the only ones that would set foot in the tower. And now that they're gone, you're going to have to talk to the Hogwarts elves and apologize to them so we can have our tower cleaned." At these words he noticed that Hermione was shocked and started to cry. "I understand that you were only doing what you thought was right. But for once you didn't do the research and blindly went ahead. I know this is not something you usually do. If you just talk to the elves at Hogwarts and explain the reasoning behind all the hats, I'm sure they'll understand." Harry said, giving his crying friend a hug.

"I didn't mean too. I just wanted to help. Do you really think they will understand?" Hermione questioned, as she burrowed into the hug. Ron and Ginny looked on, not sure how to help or what to say. The Weasley's don't have house elves.

"House elves are smart and loyal. If you tell them the truth they'll understand." Harry answered, wiping the tears off her face. "It's going to be okay Hermione. They'll listen to you and if you need me to come with you I can do that."

"Thanks Harry, you're a great friend." Hermione said as she dried her tears and with that they all sat down and played games for the rest of the day.

For the next 3 weeks every morning Harry set the timer for 30 minutes/hours and every night set it for 40 minutes/hours. He practiced his magic and was getting very good at wandless and wordless magic, he was currently on his 3rd year spells and it was coming far easier for him. He was doing really well with the other school books and was now on 4th years in all of them. It was too bad he had no one to test him on his knowledge and had to rely on his own assessment as to how well he was doing. He'd need to do more research on the laws as the books he was reading were a little out-of-date. He figured that once he was back at school he'd be completely through with all his school books.

He answered the mail that was coming on a daily basis now. Though not as large as the first few days after the article came out and mostly showed support. He still sent his letters to Gringotts and his lawyer through Dobby. The goblins kept him up to date on what the curse breakers were doing and his investments. By having Dobby deliver the letter he wasn't letting anyone know just what he was up to. Hedwig was consigned to the fan mail.

The will was read to the rest of the benefactors, though Harry wasn't told about it. He knew through messages given to his house elf by the goblins that Dumbledore stated that he'd stand in for Harry and let him know about his inheritance. Harry had yet to hear from Dumbledore. It made Harry feel a little sad to know he was right. He did wonder why Snape and Hermione had not asked for the books though.

A week before term started there was an article in the Daily Prophet. Harry went down to breakfast that morning to a cauldron of mass chaos.

"What happened now? Why is everyone so excited?" Harry asked Hermione, who was reading the paper with concentrated attention.

Hermione looked up with a bit of wonder in her eye and just handed the paper to Harry. The Article Headline read:

_**Dolores Umbridge fired from Ministry and charged with Child Abuse and Endangerment.**_

The article that followed mentioned that because of the overwhelming input of upset parents that Umbridge was arrested and fired for the abuse of Hogwarts students. The article also praised Harry for speaking out and encouraging others to do the same. It also poked at Dumbledore for not catching on to what was happening in his school. It was a well written article and Harry felt he needed to reply. He noted that the article stated that is was Madame Bones that arrested Umbridge and Minister Fudge had nothing to do with it. Harry wondered how that man had stayed in office so long. He remembered that there had been a vote of no-confidence this summer but the man had slid out from under it, barely. If there was much more said about him Harry figured that he next time he'd not get out of it.

"Harry, do you know what this means? You can get anyone fired from the Ministry. Minister Fudge will be thinking you're after his job next. You have to be careful, Harry. Remember what he did last year?" Hermione said worrying her lip in distress.

"I'm not after that man's job. I just want him to clean up the Ministry. If he won't listen to me then maybe he will listen to the public. Fudge has always worried about the public image. And after that close call with the vote of no confidence he'll be careful to what the public thinks. Besides now that Umbridge is gone and Malfoy's in prison maybe he'll listen to me. We won't know until he contacts me." Harry replied with a shrug.

"But Harry, you have to be careful. You're only a school boy; he is not going to listen to you. He is going to try something to get you put on trial again." Hermione insisted.

"Hermione, don't worry I'll be careful. Have you seen me do magic. I know the laws now. I'm hoping that if Fudge cleans up the Ministry that the public will start backing him again. I'm just telling the truth as I see it. It's up to Fudge to see that his house is clean." Harry said knowing that he couldn't be tried for underage magic; however his friends didn't know that. Maybe Fudge did but he didn't think so. Fudge, after all, was an idiot. "Besides someone has to tell the truth and if it has to be me then I'm okay with that. If I play this right the public won't turn on me if Fudge decides to print lies in the paper again. I'm prepared to tell anyone the truth. If they listen great, if they don't well it's not like I've not been there before." Harry said glancing meaningfully down at his hand where the words 'I must not tell lies' was carved in the back. This was the whole reason Harry wanted Umbridge gone, she was the one to put them there with the use of the Blood Quill during detention last year.

"I know Harry that is why I'm trying to get you to see reason. I don't want to see you suffer again." It was good to have a friend that cared. But Harry felt it was time to take a stand and if that meant being in the public eye again then so be it.

"Don't worry if something like that happens again I won't keep quiet like I did last time. I won't let anyone else suffer either. But Hermione, you have to understand someone has to stand up to the Ministry and I have enough fame that most people will listen to me." And now that it was proven that Voldemort was back and he wasn't lying the public will listen to him. He'd use this to help the Wizarding World to stand up for itself.

"Okay Harry, I will back off for now. But I reserve the right to say 'I told you so,' later when this blows up in your face."

After that drama was over the friends sat about playing games and going over homework assignments. After few hours of this Harry excused himself pleading a headache. After reassuring his friends that is wasn't his scar just a regular headache he went to his room. When he got there he got out some parchment and a quill and started writing to the paper.

_**To the Wizarding World**_

_**I want to thank everyone who wrote and showed their support from my last letter. For those that didn't show their support I'd like to point out that all that was printed about me last year was proven to be lies. Voldemort is back and I did nothing to seek attention. I do believe that Minister Fudge can and will now do what the public ask for. If it's the public's opinion that will help our good Minister then please let him know what you think. **_

_**I'd also like to thank the Ministry for their quick actions in arresting Ms. Umbridge. I'd love to support the Ministry and will do so when they get the Death Eaters that work for the Ministry out. Yes you read that correctly there are Death Eaters in the Ministry. I know I've seen them. They were there when Voldemort came back and they were there that night Voldemort was seen at the Ministry. I know that the ones that were at the Ministry have been arrested. I don't know if they have been questioned. I do know that the ones that were there the night that Voldemort came back are still loose at the Ministry. **_

_**It would be as simple as checking everyone's arm and questioning those that have the Dark Mark under Veritaserum. They really only need to ask one question, that question would be, "Do you support Voldemort?" it's a yes or no question. If they do, put them on trial and then throw them in Azkaban. If they don't then let them go on their merry way. It's not hard and it will not take that much time. If this is not feasible then try taking oaths from all Ministry workers that they're there for the good of the British Wizarding World and that they're not in support of Voldemort or any Dark Lord. There has to be a way for this to be done. **_

_**Though Azkaban might not be a good idea, I don't think that the Ministry has complete control over the Dementors and that Voldemort might just try to get his Death Eaters out of there. Maybe there should be more human guards as well. **_

_**I'm not trying to say that the Ministry is not doing their job nor am I trying to tell them how to do their job. I'm just making suggestions on what I know. If two dementors could be sent after me by an Undersecretary then just about anyone at the Ministry can order them around. And that doesn't sit right in my mind as I know for a fact there are Death Eaters in the Ministry. I'm sure that Voldemort would love to have the dementors on his side. **_

_**I'd ask that the Wizarding World brush up on their Patronus Charms. Even if you can only form a mist, that would help drive away the dementors. If you don't know the Patronus Charm then I ask that you try and learn it. I learned it in my 3**__**rd**__** year, if I can do it so can you. Remember any help you can give, even if it's passive, would be a great help to those who are fighting the good fight. **_

_**Once again I'd like to stress that you should safe-guard your loved ones and thanks for listening to me. **_

_**Harry James Potter.**_

Harry set the letter aside to once again be sent to his solicitor with a note thanking him for his good work. Harry asked him to wait until he was on the Hogwarts Express to send the letter to the Prophet. He'd send it in the morning.

Mrs. Weasley went to Diagon Alley the next day to get their school supplies. Harry had given her some money and a list of things he didn't have. When she returned they packed their books away for the coming year. Mrs. Weasley gave him his change without comment. Hermione and Harry read ahead in their classes, but only at night when the others were in bed so as to not have Ron tease them. Harry read further ahead as he did so under the timer. Harry wanted to do good this year; he was tired of hiding the fact that he really did like to learn. Ron and Hermione would have to get use to that.

Professor McGonagall came to Grimmauld Place to talk to Harry about his Quidditch ban and gave him back his broom. He was glad to have it back as it was a gift from Sirius. She tried to make him captain but he refused. "Professor I do appreciate that you want me to have this. But I didn't play last year and I think Katie Bell would make a better captain." Harry said, handing the badge back to her.

"Miss Bell feels that she would have too much to do this being her NEWT year. I guess I can give it to Mr. Weasley." McGonagall sighed in disappointment, taking the badge back.

"Ron would be a great captain. He is really good a chess and if he can apply that to Quidditch he'd be great. There isn't anyone I know that knows more about the game than Ron." Harry enthused.

"I hope so for your sake Mr. Potter as I will hold you responsible. I quite like have the cup in my office and would like to keep it there." McGonagall stated. "I will ask Mr. Weasley if he thinks he believes he is ready to be captain."

"Sorry I had to turn that down Professor, I just want to concentrate on my studies this year and practice alone will be enough." Harry replied. "Professor, if a person does independent studies can they take the OWL exams? Because I came across some old text books on Runes and Arithmancy and would like to take the exams if I can finish them."

"I am glad you're taking your studies seriously Mr. Potter. And yes if you think you can pass them the OWL exams can be taken at the Ministry during the summer. They have a schedule you can owl for." She said. "I also wanted to let you know that you have the scores to get in to Potions this year. They set level was lowered this year because not enough people made O's on their OWL's. So I would recommend that you get your book and take the class this coming term."

"Thanks, that is good to know. I'll see about getting the book and I did my summer homework for that class already in hopes that I'd be able to take Potions. I'm not sure how I can get the book Mrs. Weasley has already done the shopping. But I've old school books that I found in Diagon Alley last time I was there. I'll see if there is a current potion textbook among them. And thank you again for thinking of me for the captain position, once again I'm sorry to have to turn you down." Harry said showing that he truly was sorry. But he was also being truthful in that he wanted to concentrate on his studies more. Even if he didn't want to be an auror he still needed good grades to get a good job.

"It is quite alright Mr. Potter. I am sure Mr. Weasley will do just fine. Do the best you can for the textbook. If you cannot get one before school I am sure there are some left in the potions classroom or the library." McGonagall said and then gathering up the badge she left the room.

Needless to say Ron was thrilled to be captain. Harry was glad for him, that and it would give him more chances to slip away and find some time to train.

The rest of the week was quiet and soon they would be on their way back to Hogwarts. Harry wondered what he'd do about Dumbledore. He knew that he really didn't have to worry, but he also knew that Dumbledore would not like that Harry wasn't quite as dependent on him as he had been in the past. With Harry being emancipated and in control of his life Dumbledore would just have to work with him if they wanted to win this war.

There hadn't been any mention of the soul anchors in all the books in his trunk. He realized he was going to have to go back to the Chamber of Secrets and see if there was a library there. Voldemort had to learn about the soul anchors somewhere and it would not hurt to check there. If not there then in the Room of Requirements, maybe it could conjure up books on them. Thought without knowing what they were called he wasn't sure he could ask correctly. While he was in the Room of Requirements he'd practice more of his magic and maybe some of the spells he learned in the Grey and Dark books.

Harry wondered how things were going to go when he got back to Hogwarts. Does being head of the family mean he had to play nice with Malfoy? If so what should he do about it? He did wonder if he should tell his friends, but then again they didn't know Occlumency so that might not be such a good idea. He really didn't like keeping all this from his friends but they kept things from him in his past, to protect him of course. He was just returning the favor. He really needed to know more about being a Lord as well. There weren't any books on that and since these books came from a pure-blood family that was quite surprising. Maybe they figured they would be taught by the parents.

With all this running around in his head he laid down and tried to sleep. After all they were Hogwarts bound in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning was the typical Weasley nightmare. Even though Ron and Ginny were the only ones still in Hogwarts, they were still late in leaving Grimmauld Place. Ron had to go back for his Captain's badge. Ginny had to go back for a package she wouldn't tell anyone the contents of. Harry and Hermione of course were packed and ready to go the night before and waited for everyone else to be ready. It was a good thing the house was close to Kings Cross station.

The night before they left, while everyone else was packing Harry had a talk with the elves. He called them into his room.

"Okay guys now that I'll be heading back to Hogwarts I need for Dobby to listen for me so that you can continue to take messages to Gringotts and my solicitor. Dobby I need you to keep me up to date on how the curse breakers are doing at Gringotts. Come and find me about once a week and let me know. Winky and Kreacher I need you to keep this place clean. It looks great now and I'd like to keep it that way. Kreacher if someone calls you to do something just do it as long as it doesn't go against the house.

"If Professor Snape comes to get his books let him have them. Don't let him take any more than the 10 books he is allowed. If he puts up a fight then simply don't let him take any and pop away. Then he will have to come to me to get them. And remember, all of you, keep an eye on Fletcher. If he tries to steal from the house bar him again." Though he didn't think that would happen with the vow Dumbledore got from him. "Actually don't let anyone take anything from the house. This is not their house. Dobby once the curse breakers or Bill breaks the curses on the Dark books I'd like you to put them in a trunk and bring them to me." He really needed to write a note to Spearhead to see what the damage to Godric Hallow was so he could rebuild that would give the elves something to do.

"Dobby will do what the Great Harry Potter wants. Dobby is a good house elf." Dobby nodded enthusiastically almost sending his many hats flying.

"Winky will keep the house clean, Master Harry Potter sir. Winky will not be seen and Winky will keep her eye on the thiefy person, sir. No one will steal from Master while Winky is around." Winky stated nodding just as fast as Dobby.

"Kreacher will do as the Half-blood Master says. Kreacher will keep the house of Black in good repair. Kreacher is liking how the house looks now and is thinking maybe the Half-blood Master will be better for the house of Black than the Blood-traitor Master. Kreacher is feeling more like himself since Master is cleaning out all the Dark objects. Kreacher will keep all that belongs to Master safe in the house. Kreacher will come and tell Master if someone is trying to steal from Master. Kreacher is confused but will do as Master has asked. Kreacher will talk to no one except Master and the Masters other elves." Kreacher answered Harry noticed that he wasn't glaring at Harry like he had in the past. Maybe soon he would be able to trust Kreacher. But he felt that would be a long time from now.

**hphphphp**

Going through the barrier was done without fuss though they were cutting it close. Soon the 4 friends were on the train and chatting away. Neville and Luna soon joined them.

"Hey, Harry, you look good without your glasses. Did you get your eyes fixed?" Neville said.

"No I went and saw and eye doctor, that is a muggle healer, this summer and got contacts. They're a real improvement in my opinion." Harry said glad someone finally noticed. He had wondered why no one at Grimmauld Place had noticed, maybe the war had everyone off their game this summer. That and the article he had written caused quite a commotion.

"Wow I'm surprised I didn't notice sooner Harry. I have to say it does make you look better though. But when did you have time to see a doctor?" Hermione said.

"It was at the beginning of summer, Hermione. Don't worry I know someone was following me the whole time. That was the few times I left the Dursleys." Harry bluffed hoping that Hermione bought it.

"Harry you shouldn't have left your house. You know how dangerous it's for you to leave." Hermione said.

"Hermione, I told you I was with someone the whole time. I know how dangerous it's so went when Tonks was watching me. She didn't say anything so I'm sure she didn't mind." Harry lied hoping that Hermione wouldn't ask Tonks about it.

"Well I suppose it's okay if Tonks was with you." Hermione conceded.

Hermione and Ron left for the Prefect meeting and came back after about an hour. Harry was hoping that this year Malfoy wouldn't make a show of it. He was of course disappointed.

"Ah look it's Potty and his motley crew." Draco said and he leaned in the doorway, his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle, behind him.

"Really Malfoy what are you, 10? You can't think of something better then Potty. Most people leave off with childish nicknames around 10 years of age. I don't ever remember once calling you anything but Malfoy. I'd have hoped you had grown up this summer." Harry said not rising from his seat. He was getting pretty tired of all these childish games that Malfoy engaged in. He was hoping to stop them or maybe call a truce. But given who Malfoy's father was that would probably not be happening. He had more important things to worry about then Malfoy. Hermione was hold on to Ron.

"What would you know about growing up, Potter? Last I heard you were still living with Muggles." Malfoy sneered.

"What does that have to do with anything? Muggles have to grow up too. Or did you think all the many, many babies just came to be all on their own?" Harry answered. "Or maybe you aren't that far in you adolescence to know that."

"Watch yourself, Potter. I know what you did to my father and you'll pay for that." And with that Draco and company stormed off.

"Why did you let him speak to you like that, mate? I mean you gave back as good as you got but why not punch him in the nose or hex him?" Ron asked he seemed confused that Harry didn't seem to want to fight like he usually did.

"Honestly, Ronald, Harry is right. What are you, 10? Harry acted like a grown-up something you would do well to imitate." Hermione said with a huff.

"Oi I'm a grown-up. You thought me grown-up enough to snog me. Or do you go around snogging little boys?" Ron said heatedly making Hermione blush.

Well that explains a lot, like why Harry was never caught with the timer and why it took so long for Hermione to ask about how clean the house was or about his glasses. Well it really wasn't a great surprise that they got together, just the timing of it.

"Honestly Ronald, of course I think you are grown enough to date. I just think you need to grow up when it comes to these petty hates you have on all things Slytherin. Or is it just Malfoy that reduces you to childlike tendencies?" Hermione retorted.

Harry couldn't agree more. He was pretty sure that not all Slytherin's were in Voldemort camp. After all his grandmother, Dorea Black, and Sirius' cousin, Andromeda Tonks, were from Slytherin and Sirius said they didn't believe in blood purity. Just as he was pretty sure not all Death Eaters were from Slytherin. Look at Wormtail and Quirrell they were not from Slytherin. Wormtail was from Gryffindor and Quirrell was from Ravenclaw. He also knew that not all Death Eater were pure-blood. Look at Quirrell and Snape both were half-bloods not to mention Voldemort himself. Harry had done a lot of research on Death Eaters and Voldemort after 2nd year. There were books in the Hogwarts library that had up to date lineage on all students. Though what anyone would need that for he wasn't sure, maybe people like Malfoy wanted to make sure that who they were dating was pure-blood enough.

"I'll grow up when Malfoy does. Until then he can just bugger off." Ron replied heatedly. "And he needs to leave off Harry. If Harry won't stick up for himself than maybe he needs someone to do it for him."

"Hey leave me out of this. I said my piece to Malfoy. I'm just tired of the schoolyard arguments. I think it's time we stopped that. We're in the middle of a war. And unless Malfoy is proven to be my enemy then I'm just going to ignore him. I don't think that he is a Death Eater yet and until I see the Dark Mark on his arm he is just a petty annoyance." Harry said.

"See Ronald that is what I'm talking about. Harry that was a very mature thing to say." Hermione said.

"Oi I'm mature." Ron replied.

Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna started chatting among themselves while those two argued. They chatted about their summer and what they had done for homework. Neville thanked Harry for the book. Soon Ron and Hermione joined in having finished their arguing.

Harry was wondering something. "Hey Neville how do you get to the station, I mean do you go through the muggle side?" It didn't make sense that all the students went through the barrier. It would go against the Statute of Secrecy all those owls and cats had to be noticed. And when he first went to the train there were no other wizards, other than the Weasleys, that he could see. And he was there hours before the train left.

Neville shook his head "No we go through the floo. Most Wizarding families do, the muggle side is for muggle-born and muggle-raised."

"Oh okay, I was just wondering. Hey Ron how come you guys go through the muggle side?" Harry was wondering if his meeting the Weasleys might have been set up. He wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to make sure Harry met a Light family.

"We use to go through the floo, but when I started we started going through the muggle side. Not sure why though. That could be why mum didn't know where the platform was. Good thing though we wouldn't have been able to help you that day if we keep going through the floo. We go through the muggle side now 'cause of you and Hermione." Ron answered.

'Well that answers that. I know Dumbledore had something to do with it. It would've been easy to get Mrs. Weasley to help a poor lost boy find his way. And it really doesn't make sense why they didn't use the floo now. If Dumbledore really wanted to keep me safe why make them go through the muggle side. Why not just have them go through the floo from Grimmauld Place. Sometimes I wonder what that old man is thinking; he seems to want to make things harder for me. Or maybe he is keeping his Order members on their toes by making them keep me safe. Like flying across England to get me to Grimmauld Place the other summer, it would've been safer to port-key or apparate. I'm not sure and it's not like I can ask him' Harry thought to himself. He didn't doubt Ron's friendship just how they met. He did however wonder about Dumbledore's sanity.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he joined the conversation that was going on around him. Soon enough it was time to change into their robes.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful. It was time for the Welcoming Feast. There was a new potions teacher Horace Slughorn, which left Snape for DADA. This was going to be a nightmare. Maybe he could talk to Snape and put aside their differences until the end of the war. He knew Snape would never like him, there was too much history. But maybe they could call a cease fire and work together since they had the same goal, getting rid of Voldemort.

Heading back to the common room Harry noticed that he was once again the main topic of conversation. Only this time he was The Chosen One and really could they have come up with something lamer, then again they came up with The Boy Who Lived which was just as lame. It was a good thing his friends didn't treat him any different. And it looked like most of Gryffindor was going to treat him like just another classmate. And after how half of them treated him last year this was a relief.

**hphphp**

After the children had left for their common rooms Dumbledore went to his office. He had noticed Harry talk and laughing with his friends and again wondered if he was doing the right thing. He hadn't told Harry about the will. He couldn't give Harry a reason to stay and fight. If he was correct Harry was a horcrux and he needed to die in order for Voldemort to die. Though he was hoping that once the horcrux was gone Harry wouldn't stay dead. He just didn't know for sure.

He looked down as his blackened hand; he had already taken care of the ring. The diary was taken care of in Harry's 2nd year. Now he needed to get Harry up here to view the memories so they could piece together what the other horcruxes were and how many there were. If he was to die then Harry needed to find the others and destroy them. Due to the prophecy Harry was the only one to fulfill this task and he was the only one Dumbledore trusted with information on the horcruxes. It was a good thing the Severus had slowed down the curse but that was all he could do. Dumbledore knew he had little time and much to do.

He thought back on all that he had done to Harry. Leaving him with the Dursleys was something that needed to be done. He knew Harry would be raise with little love and much hardship. However he couldn't have Harry raised as a hero to the Wizarding World, if that had happened then Harry wouldn't look to him for advice and guidance. Harry needed to view the Wizarding World as a place of wonder and safety. Now Harry would seek him out and he would do what needed to be done for the greater good of the Wizarding World.

When Hagrid had told him he had forgotten to tell Harry how to get to the Hogwarts Express it had been easy enough to have Mrs. Weasley go through the muggle side of the platform and help little Harry get to the other side, insuring Harry met a Light family. The friendship that spawned from that was an added bonus. Ron was the type of person that would keep Harry humble. Keeping them going through the muggle side had been easy; Harry didn't need to know there was another way. If he knew then he would know that it was a set-up. Dumbledore needed Harry to think that the Order would do anything to protect him.

Having Harry fight year after year so that he would test himself as to how far he would go to prevent Voldemort from winning was a hardship he, Dumbledore, had to endure. And Harry proved himself time and time again that he would do the right thing. The first year with the Sorcerer's Stone, the second year with the Basilisk, third year with Sirius and Remus, fourth year with Tri-Wizard Tournament and Voldemort's return and last year with Umbridge and the DA.

Harry proved that he was a leader among his peers and that he would see them through the dark times coming. And with the letter to the Prophet he proved that he was someone the Wizarding World would listen to. The letter he had received from the Ministry after Harry's letter showed that the public was indeed listening to Harry. That and the fate of Umbridge lay solely at Harry's feet.

Though Harry wouldn't have succeeded if it hadn't been for his friends, who also proved they would do anything to help Harry win. Would they support him when the time came for Harry to die? Was he putting too much of a hardship on these young people? Was it the right thing to do? He didn't know when he had set all this up that he would come to care for the boy. It would be hard to set Harry up to take the fall for the greater good.

Sometime Dumbledore had a hard time sleeping at night.

The next morning they handed out schedules. Since it was Monday they had class first thing. Harry and Hermione were both scheduled for Potions and Ron had a free period. Ron opted out of potions he wanted to be a Quidditch player and you don't need potions for that. They didn't have DADA till Tuesday right before dinner which gave them more time to adjust to the fact that Snape was teaching it. Harry had free afternoons the period right before dinner on Monday, Wednesday and Friday. He was wondering if he could use the Room of Requirements at that time and if the timer would work on such a magical room. He really didn't understand the magic that made the room work so he didn't know if he needed to find an empty classroom or not. And since Professor Dumbledore seemed to know everything that went on in the castle, except in the ROR or the Chamber of Secrets, he wanted to avoid that.

The mail came after the schedules were handed out and with it the Prophet. There was much buzzing going on as Harry's letter was read. Harry wondered how much mail he was going to receive this time and how he was going to be able to sort through it without getting cursed. He knew he could use his ring but then he would have to explain where he got it. Maybe he should have the Hogwarts house elves sort through it. He would go down to the kitchens during his free period and ask.

Glancing up at the Head Table he saw that Dumbledore wasn't happy that he was still writing the Prophet. He would have to be careful when talking to the Headmaster as he didn't want to give up the game too soon.

Harry and Hermione headed to the dungeon for Potions. Harry hadn't found the book needed in the old school books. They were different than the one he needed. But he would use them as references. He told Professor Slughorn that he needed a book and was directed to a cupboard at the back of the classroom. In there were two books one newer than the other. Having gone through all the old books in his trunk he checked out both books and found the older one to have notes in the margin. So he chose that one.

Paying careful attention to the notes he was able to make a perfect potion.

"You cheated, Harry. That is not how the book said to make that potion." Hermione stated angry that Harry's potion was better than hers and she had followed the instructions in the textbook to the letter.

"Hermione I didn't cheat, there were notes in the textbook that made sense. I followed them and got a good potion. How is that cheating? Besides all you have to do is ask and I'll be more than happy to share this with you or anyone. It's not like I'm selfish or something. I thought you knew me better than that." Harry said. 'Why does she always question me?' He thought. 'Why can't she just except that I brewed a better potion?'

"They weren't your notes. You are following someone else's notes and that is as good as cheating. Harry you can't trust the notes in that book. You've no idea who wrote them. You should give that book back to Slughorn and owl order one instead." Hermione insisted.

"Hermione, having someone else's notes is not cheating. If I found a book that use to be my mother's and her notes were in it would you say the same? 'Cause I've found a few textbooks that have notes in the margin and I did the research and most of the time the notes are accurate. That is not cheating it's studying. Like having a tutor in written form. You have no problem letting me look at your notes so I don't understand what the problem is now. I'll check out these notes in the library and ask either Professor Snape or Slughorn what they think of it." Harry answered again getting frustrated. 'Why does she always have to argue?'

"Well if you are going to talk to the Professors and they say it's okay then I won't say anymore." Hermione said "But you had better ask them before your next class or I'm going to tell them that you are not using your own notes."

Harry wondered when it was that Hermione thought so low of him as to accuse him of cheating. He figured that she knew him better than that. Maybe this is what he could use to break the ice with Professor Snape, if he let him know that he really wanted to do well in Potions then maybe they could reach an accord.

"Hermione, do you want to go to the kitchen after dinner and talk to the elves. I think this needs to be done and soon as possible." Harry asked diverting her attention so something else.

"Yes, I think your right and it should be done quickly." Hermione said. "Will you come with me? The elves seem to like you."

"Of course I will, I said I would didn't I." Harry answered.

Harry had already went down to the kitchen during his break and talked to the house elves. They were more than happy to screen his mail. So that the only mail he received at the table would be clean of curses, howlers and port-keys. All dangerous mail and howlers would be incinerated. After dinner Harry and Hermione went to talk to the house elves. Hermione apologized and let them know that she only wanted them to be treated fairly and that she wasn't trying to kill them. It took quite a bit of talking on her part, but Harry was there to support her. Finally after promising there would be no more clothes or hats the elves agreed to clean the tower.

The next morning the mail came and there was quite a lot. Instead of coming by owl it just appeared in a big pile by Harry's plate. Harry drafted his friends into helping and sorted them in two piles this time. The ones that showed support and the ones that didn't. He drafted form letters similar to the ones he did for the last article and would send them out with the school owls. He wanted to stress the need for them to protect their family from Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He wanted the responses to have as much positive reinforcements as he could give them.

The first letter read:

_**Dear (insert name here)**_

_**Thank you for your show of support. I know it's scary that there are Death Eaters at the Ministry I do however have great faith that the Minister will do his best to get it sorted. I also don't want you to panic; the Aurors are a good group and will do what is necessary to protect the British Wizarding World. I'm sure that the Ministry will tighten security around Azkaban if enough people show concern. **_

_**Again I'd like to ask that if you can produce a Patronus charm that you practice it so that you can protect your loved ones. And if you can't produce a Patronus than please try and learn. Forget what you were told that it's a spell only the strongest wizard can do, if I can learn it at 13 than anyone can. Also it would help if you brushed up on defensive spells. I'm sure that there are many books and Flourish and Blotts that can help. If you cannot afford them then there is a second hand store, the Junk Shop, which carries old books in Diagon Alley. I only ask this so you can protect yourself and your family. **_

_**If you are concerned then please write to the Minister and show that you'll support them in the cleansing of the Ministry and that you'll support a Minister that supports you. **_

_**Thanks again for your support**_

_**Harry Potter**_

The second letter will read:

_**Dear (insert name here)**_

_**I'm sorry that you feel that way. I do truly want to support the Ministry. I want the public to support the Ministry as well. I know for a fact there are Death Eaters in the Ministry as I've seen them myself in the presences of Voldemort. I'm hoping that with the help and support of the public they will be flushed out and we can win this war if we fight together. I'd like it if you would write to the Ministry and show that you'll support him in this trying time. I'm sure you know the Ministry has your best interest at heart.**_

_**And again I'd like to ask that if you can produce a Patronus charm that you practice it so that you can protect your loved ones. And if you can't then try and learn it. As you were told only the strongest wizard can produce it, I learned it at 13 than and I'm sure you are stronger that a teenager. There are books shops in Diagon Alley that carry defensive spells. I'm asking that you brush up on these to defend yourself and your loved ones. **_

_**Harry Potter**_

Harry didn't mention the Junk Shop to the ones that were unsupportive because like last time he was sure they were pure-blooded bigots and mostly rich. However he didn't want anyone to be defenseless so he hoped that they would at least brush up on defensive spells. He also played up to them that they believed they were stronger than a half-blood teenager.

Harry did receive a letter from the Minister that proclaimed that Harry was trying to cause public panic and that this was no way to work together in getting the public to support the Ministry. Harry wrote him back, and the letter read:

_**Dear Minister Fudge**_

_**I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm truly trying to get the public on your side. I need help fighting this war with Voldemort and thought that now that you've seen that he is back we could work together to put a stop to him. I wasn't lying when I said there were Death Eaters in the Ministry. I wasn't lying about Umbridge either. You've seen with your own eyes that I'm not an attention seeking liar. I had hoped that you would see that I just want what is best for the British Wizarding World. **_

_**Now that I'm once again put in a positive position in the eyes of the public I want it to be seen that we will work together to end this war. If you get the Death Eaters out of the Ministry and tighten security around Azkaban then you'll have my support 100% and the public will know that we can fight and win together. I've written to everyone who wrote me that they should show you support if you clean up the Ministry.**_

_**Once again I'm on your side; however I can't hide what I know. For the sake of the entire British Wizarding World let's work together. **_

_**Harry Potter**_

He needed that idiot to think that they would fight together. He needed to throw his hat into the political ring, so to speak. Then he would get rid of Fudge and try and get someone who would do some good into office. As far as he knew the Potters and the Blacks didn't have seats on the Wizengamot but like Malfoy he could get his voice heard by his name alone. But first he needed the Ministry cleaned up.

Later that afternoon in DADA they could see that Professor Snape loved the Dark Arts as much as he loved Potions. His teaching skills in this class far outweighed his teaching skills in Potions. Some of the class was way behind as they hadn't been a part of the DA last year. And since Umbridge taught them nothing and they only had two good professors, if you count the impostor in 4th year, in the 6 years they had been at Hogwarts, most really hadn't advanced. The ones that had been in the DA were up to par and some surpassed the current curriculum. Professor Snape started at a happy medium telling the ones behind they would have to catch up and the ones ahead they would have to be patience as he couldn't teach two classes at once. He was still a right bastard but at least they were learning something.

After class Harry stayed behind telling Ron and Hermione to go on ahead.

"Professor, I wondered if I could ask for your advice about something." Harry started hoping that Snape at least listened to him. They hadn't really seen each other since he told Snape about Sirius being tortured at the DOM after Voldemort sent him the false vision last year. Even though Snape had been at Grimmauld Place many times over the summer Harry had done his best to avoid him and the rest of the Order.

"What could you possibly want from me, Mr. Potter? Last I saw of you, you were running as far away from me as you could possible get. If I remember correctly you were holding me to blame that your dogfather went and got himself killed." Snape sneered as usual going for the most painful thing he could think to say.

'Yep this wasn't going to be easy.' Thought Harry "Well Professor, I did a lot of thinking about that over the summer and I know you did the best you could. At first I was confused as to why it took the Order so long to come to the rescue, and then I realized that there were many people and it would take time to get organized. But I do have to wonder what would have happened if Sirius really had been there and was being tortured, I mean he probably would've died anyway or wound up like the Longbottoms. Putting my past into perspective I also know that I've been given many tasks to toughen me up. So I don't really blame you.

"I also know that when I looked in to your private memories that what I did was wrong. Even though I thought I was justified at the time looking back it really was a bad thing for me to do. And I do apologize about that. I was hoping we could call a truce, at least until the war in over. I know we'll never like each other however we're fighting on the same side. Dumbledore trust you so I'll do my best to trust you as well." He said noticing that Snape was indeed listening.

"I will think on it. What did you need my advice about?" Snape said wondering what this boy was up to. But if he really wanted to call a truce then he would try and put his animosity aside and do his best to get along with the brat. That and a very little part of him was impressed that the boy seemed to be maturing and that he didn't blame him for something that really was not his fault. That night he looked everywhere for Dumbledore to let him know what was going on, however the man was very good at not being found if he didn't want to be. When they finally had all of the Order together they all hoped that they didn't arrive to late. Snape would have gone himself but he then would have been exposed as a spy and Dumbledore didn't want that to happen.

"I found this book in the Potion classroom. There are notes in the margin. I was wondering if you could take a look at it and tell me if they're useful. Hermione is accusing me of cheating by using it. But if you say it's okay to use then she will leave off. I want to do well in potions this year. I know I need the NEWT to get in to the aurors program." Harry said pulling the book out of his satchel. He handed it to Snape.

Snape looked at the name on the front of the book and did a double take. On the front of the book was the words 'Property of the Half-Blood Prince' Snape of course knew this was his old text but he couldn't tell Potter that. The boy would more than likely throw the book away and Potter needed all the help he could get in potions. "You found this in the Potions class?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said not noticing the double take.

Snape looked through the book carefully and had a contemplative look on his face. "I see no reason why you should not use this book for class. I strongly recommend that you do your own research in anything you find in the book. Don't do any of the spells without research. You don't know who wrote the book and you don't know what some of the spells can do. If you can find a place to practice then go there and try them out before you wind up hurting someone and knowing you and your lack of patience that is quite possible." He said snapping the book closed and handing it back to Harry.

"I will, sir. And thanks." Harry said retrieving his book and putting it away.

"Oh and Mr. Potter, good job on your Defense class last year though it does make my job harder. Who knew you could teach Longbottom anything. Good day Mr. Potter." And with that Harry fled the classroom. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

"Well what did he say?" Hermione asked.

"He said he saw no reason for me not to use the textbook as long as I did my own research." Harry answered. Though he was glad of that answer he was a little shocked that it went so well. He couldn't have asked for a better ice-breaker. "It was weird; he complimented me on the DA. I think he is going to try for the truce I offered."

"Why did you have to go and ask him anyway? Why didn't you ask Professor Slughorn? At least he is not a greasy git." Ron asked.

"While Snape may be a greasy git and a right bastard we at least know he is on our side. I wanted to call a truce with him. We might have to work together sometime in the future and I don't want to have to fight with him if we do." Harry replied once again trying to get Ron over his preconception that all Slytherins were evil.

"Oh well that makes sense I guess. Don't know if it will work though you two have a lot of history." Ron said rubbing his nose in confusion. He really didn't think it would work but if Harry felt it was important then he would try. He would still hate that greasy git, but Harry was right they might have to work together in the coming war and he could only fight one enemy at a time.

"Well the only thing we can do is try and I know that he will not treat me any better in class. He has to keep up appearances after all. We really shouldn't be talking about this in the hall. Who knows who could be listening." Harry said looking around the empty hall.

"We really should look up some privacy spells so that we can have a discussion without worrying about that. I will see what I can find in the library tonight after I do my homework." Hermione said also casting her eyes about to see if anyone was listening.

Harry figured he could reread some of the Light and Grey books in his trunk and see what privacy spells were in there. He seemed to remember reading about a few; he just didn't know if they were what was needed. He really needed to get to the ROR tomorrow and see if he could use the timer. He would put it in his bag in the morning and sneak off when everyone else was in class.

The next day during his free period Harry snuck away to the ROR and paced in front of the door three times. 'I need a room to study and practice my magic.' He thought as he paced. The door appeared and Harry went inside. Inside there was a room that was split in two. The first half was a cross between the Gryffindor common room and a small study. There was a book shelf and a desk with a couple of easy chairs scattered around a fireplace. The other half was a dueling platform with a dummy on one end, there was also a place where he could practice his transfiguration and charms. It was a perfect set up for one person to study. He really loved magic.

He went to the door and pulled out his timer. He set the timer 60 minutes/hours and prayed that it worked. The timer started and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Now he could get to work. He pulled his shrunken trunk from his bottomless bag and set it near the desk. He then enlarged it and started on the Light books to see if he could find a privacy spell. After studying for 5 minutes/hours he ate one of the ready-meals. Then he asked the room for a bathroom with shower because nothing beat hot water. After that he went to sleep in one of the recliners. After about 8 minutes/hours he woke and decided he needed to practice his magic. He hadn't found any spells for privacy that he deemed would be useful and was tired of looking. After practicing his magic on the dummy for a good 5 minutes/hours he ate again and went back to the study area. He had decided that he would do his homework outside of the timer as to not tip off Hermione. She would notice that he wouldn't have had time to do all his homework in his free period. And if she asked he could say he was doing research.

He did however find the book Sirius left him. He had forgotten all about that so he used the rest of the time in the timer to read that book, eat and nap. The book told him all he needed to know about being a Lord to the House of Black. There were some private notes from other Head of Houses in the margins and they were helpful in explaining what some of the concepts meant or updating something that was out of date. He did notice that none of the notes were from Sirius, much to his disappointment. However when he reached the back of the book there was a letter.

_**Harry**_

_**I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry that I couldn't have taught you what you needed to know. I'm not sure if you can find any more books on this subject and I hope that this one will do you well. Most of what is taught in this book has not changed and the notes in the margins are up to date as well. I was going to go through this book with you next year, but if you've found this letter then I'm not there to teach you. I only hope that I'm dead and not in Azkaban. **_

_**If you get a chance talk to some of the portraits at headquarters. They can answer some of your questions. Don't talk to Phineas or he will report you to Dumbledore. He used to be Headmaster after all and his portrait still hangs in the Headmasters office. I think he was used to spy on Grimmauld Place and so I don't put much trust that your secrets will be safe with him. As a matter of fact before you talk to any of the other portraits you should have Kreacher remove him from the wall so he can't visit any of the others at the house.**_

_**Speaking of the old man, I wrote you a letter telling you to break free from him and if I'm dead then you probably already read it. Now I'll tell you why. Dumbledore is a great man, he does what he thinks is right for the Wizarding World. His problem is people are expendable if it's for the 'Greater Good'. And for some reason he thinks you are expendable, this doesn't mean that he does not care for you just that for some reason he feels that you have to die. He has not come out and said this, but remember that I heard people talk that and he is not training you and keeps you locked with your relatives all summer I don't feel that he means for you to live. I know there is a prophecy but I don't know what it says. You should try and find it, it would be in the Department of Mysteries. **_

_**Do what you have to do to stay alive and if that means going against Dumbledore then that is what you should do. **_

_**I've great faith in you Harry and never once regretted making you my son. I had hoped for more time with you but if you are reading this note then that didn't happen. **_

_**Hope you find this book helpful.**_

_**Love always**_

_**Sirius**_

'Well that wasn't really helpful' Harry thought. 'Wish I'd read this book at Grimmauld Place then maybe I could have talked to some of the portraits. Oh well I understood the book well enough. Maybe I'll ask Neville he might know something Ron wouldn't.' He knew the Weasleys were not Ancient and Noble houses. He didn't know about the Longbottoms though but it wouldn't hurt to ask. 'I still wonder why he thinks that Dumbledore means for me to die. I wonder if it has to do with the soul anchor that was in my scar. Maybe I should tell Dumbledore that it's gone. I'll have to think about it.'

When the timer let him know that it was almost done he packed up his trunk, reshrunk it and put it in his bag and glance at the watch he had found in one of the trunks from the Black vaults. The watch only showed the time from outside the timer. If he wanted to know how many hours passed inside the timer he just looked at the timer or do the math on how many minutes passed on his watch. He wasn't sure why it worked like that and really didn't feel the need to question it. Magic was just weird sometimes. It was almost dinner time so he didn't eat again.

He ran into Ron and Hermione on the way to dinner. "Where have you been Harry? I couldn't find you after class." Hermione said inquisitive as ever.

"I was studying. I looked through some of the books I found in the Black library looking for privacy charms. And no they're not some of the Dark books from there." Heading off that argument before it started.

"How did you get the books out of the library? I tried to take some for nighttime reading when we were there and they wouldn't leave the library. I asked Kreacher why that was but he wouldn't answer me." Hermione said showing her disappointment at being denied reading material.

"Yeah, the twins were quite put out that they couldn't take any out either. I think they wanted to study some of the Greyer books for their joke shop and didn't want mum to know. They tried to sneak them out. I remember you talking to Remus about it, I don't think they heard you though." Ron stated remembering how disgruntled the twins were.

"I'm the owner of the house, remember. I'm the one to put the lock down on the library. There are many cursed books in there and I didn't want anyone hurt. I'm having Bill go through and remove the curses when he was at the house. I'm glad that you and the twins were not hurt looking through the library." And he really was, though he was a little put out that they all thought it was alright to just go through books that didn't belong to them. After all it was only polite, he knew if he was at their house he would've asked. He was still wondering why Hermione hadn't asked for the books left to her by Sirius. Maybe Dumbledore said something to her to make her hold off on that, although he was quite surprised that anyone could keep Hermione from books. Then again Hermione thought Dumbledore could do no wrong.

"Oh yeah I had forgotten that. Do you think Bill got rid of all the curses? There are so many books I want to read in that library." Hermione stated with her usual enthusiasm for all things written.

"I'll ask next time I see him. But Hermione I'll be putting restrictions on what can and cannot be taken out of the library. I'm sure that you don't want to look through some of the darker books they're dangerous with or without curses." Harry said once again miffed that she didn't ask him for permission. It was like the whole Order felt it was their right to just go through the house as if it was their own. He put the blame on Sirius because he had giving Mrs. Weasley permission to clean the house when they all stayed there the summer before his 5th year. However now that Harry was the owner he took full responsibility for what was in that house.

"I see your point Harry and if I can't take it out of the library then I'll just have to study it in the library. I know there are dangerous books there and I'll stay away from anything too dark."

They had reached the Great Hall and it was filling up for dinner. They sat beside Neville and started talking about their day.

After dinner they were joined by Ginny and Luna and all of them went to the library to do their homework. They had about 2 hours before curfew and they wanted to get as much homework done as possible. Harry started with his potion homework. Hermione gave him a glare when he pulled out his textbook. But true to her word she didn't say anything. He did offer to share it with her and even asked if she knew any books that would help him with his research. She just turned up her nose and told him that she still didn't approve and that he would have to find the answers himself.

After he was done with his homework Harry set about answering his mail. He would have just enough time to get to the owlery before curfew.

The next few weeks followed that pattern. Harry would go to the ROR Monday, Wednesday, and Friday though he set the timer for 50 minutes/hours so he was done before class let out. He was using half the time behind the timer to practice his magic and it was coming along really well. The other half of the timer he spent doing his exercises and studying the old schoolbooks and the books Dobby brought him.

He did read the potion textbook and did a few of the spells in the margin. And boy was he glad he had promised Snape that he would practice them. He could've really hurt someone with a few of them. The Sectumsempra spell alone would kill someone. He vowed that he wouldn't try anything without practicing on a dummy first. Though he hadn't found any useful privacy spells in the Light books he did come across the Muffliato spell in the margin of the potion book. Now all he had to do is teach it to Hermione and Ron without Hermione going off on where he found it.

The mail was still coming in at a steady pace though nothing like the days after the articles. He was glad he enlisted the house elves help he would never have time to go through it all. He did notice that Dumbledore seems to be a little upset that he was receiving fan mail and wondered why he hadn't put up the charm again. Maybe he didn't want Harry to get suspicious that he was the one to tamper with his mail in the first place. Either way Harry was quite pleased that most of the British Wizarding World seemed to want to support the Ministry if it was made Death Eater free. Harry wrote to Minister Fudge and let him know what the public was telling him. What he had written to the Minister was true, he would support him as long as he put the public first. For now anyway, if he learned one thing about Fudge was that he could be bought.

His class work was going well. He was glad he had studied over the summer and it made it much easier. Ron and Hermione didn't say anything about his new study habits which he was most thankful for. He had worried that Ron would be put out that he wasn't spending a lot of time with him. But then again with his new relationship with Hermione Ron was pretty booked up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The weeks flew by and Harry was now proficient in his wandless and wordless casting up to his current year, so he was trying to do some of the spells, wordlessly and wandlessly, in the old textbooks and the potions book. He was also currently studying ahead in all his subjects. He was caught up to his year in Arithmancy and Runes and the old schoolbooks on the classes no longer taught were almost done as well. He did wonder if he could order some more from Flourish and Blotts, most of them stopped at 5th year and he wanted to finish the course. So he penned a letter to them to see.

A few days later he got a response and it told him they no longer carried those books and he should try the Junk Shop. They did however have the current Arithmancy and Rune books as well as his current studies so Harry sent Hedwig with the money to purchase those. Harry wrote to the Junk Shop and explained what he was looking for. Since this was the same store he did business with all summer he felt secure in letting them know who he was. He sent that letter with a school owl.

_**To Whom It May Concern**_

_**I found some old school books in some trunks in my house they are from years 3-5 I was wondering if you had the rest of the course years 6-7 in the following titles Government and Law, Household Spells and House Structure and Spell Crafting. I'll gladly take them off your hands if you do. **_

_**Harry Potter**_

Harry felt that he was doing pretty good with these subjects and now that he could do most of the household spells wandless and wordless he wouldn't need to worry about living on his own. Well he had his house elves but that was no reason to get lazy. When he got Godric Hallow built back up he planned on expanding it and having a garden. He really did like to work with his hands after all.

He received a letter from them a few days later stating they had many old school books and not just on the titles that he asked for. They wanted to know if he wanted all the old books or just the ones in his letter. Harry said that he just wanted the ones in his letter for now but come summer he would look to see what they had. And sent back the owl with the money for the books he wanted.

So now he had all the books he needed to complete the courses, this was a good thing because he was running out of things to do behind the timer.

He had talked to Neville about being Lord of a House.

"Hey Neville can I talk to you a minute?" Harry asked.

"Sure, did you want to go somewhere private?" Neville answered wondering what Harry wanted to talk to him about.

"Nay, I found a spell so that we can talk here and no one will hear us." Harry said and cast the Muffliato spell. "Neville, I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about being a Lord. I mean is the house of Longbottom an Ancient and Noble House.?"

"No we are just an Ancient House. I do know that knowledge of Lordship is passed down from Lord to Heir." Neville answered. "Why do you want to know? As far as I know the Potters weren't a Noble House either."

"Oh well, I need you to promise to keep this a secret." Harry said hoping he could trust Neville.

"Yeah I can keep a secret." Neville answered.

"I'm the Black heir. Well now I'm the Black Head of House. Sirius made me his heir. But he died before he could teach me anything. He did leave me a book and I've finished it, but there are some questions that it didn't answer so I was hoping that you could help. It is alright that you can't I just didn't know who else to ask, most of our roommates are half-bloods or muggleborn and I know Ron's family is not from a Noble house either or if they were they aren't anymore. And I can't ask Malfoy." Harry answered. "Don't tell anyone not even Ron and Hermione. Ron would have a fit if he knew I was a Lord. Hermione would badger me with questions I can't answer. They don't know I left the Dursleys to go to Gringotts to have the will read."

"It's okay, Harry I'll keep your secret." Neville answered feel a little pride that Harry trusted him with this.

"Thanks Neville, you are a good man." Harry said clapping him on the back and took down the spell.

It was disappointing but from what he read in the book being a Lord was more of a courtesy title. Most of what was expected of him was to have a voice in political areas like the making of laws and such. That and to have teas and parties with other Heads of Houses. He would also get better service in shops and restaurants. Since there were no holdings in the Black family anymore he didn't have people to look over. In the book he had read it stated that if he had become a Lords 50 years ago there were holdings he would have to look after, but the Black family had sold them off.

He planned on using the Boy Who Lived title anyway but this would give him a stronger voice. He would write to other Lords and get his voice heard and see who was in like thinking. Maybe there was a book in the library that would tell him who the Light and Grey family were and who was Dark. He would look tomorrow.

He did find a book in the library and there was a list of Head of Houses and it listed the laws they supported. This let him know where they stood. So he drafted a form letter.

_**Dear (insert name here)**_

_**I have recently found that I'm the Head of the House of Black. I would like to introduce myself to you. I am Lord Harry James Potter-Black. I'd invite you to tea; however I am still in school and cannot entertain at this time. When I leave school I would like to discuss with you the current political arena so that I can better understand what is expected of me. My adopted father passed away before he could educate me in what it means to be Head of House. **_

_**I feel that the list of laws that you support that we are of like thinking. I am hoping that by talking to my elders I can get a better grasp on what is going on in the Wizengamot and understand how to get my voice heard. **_

_**I thank you for your time. **_

_**Lord Harry James Potter-Black**_

'There that sounds formal enough. I hope I don't offend anyone by calling them elder.' Harry thought and sent the letters out with the school owls. He wasn't really looking forward to all the teas he would have to host and go to. But it was unavoidable. And he really wasn't looking forward to the matchmaking. They would all tell him he needed an heir. And he knew this but he wanted to marry for love not just to produce and heir.

Hermione had decided that she was going to get a job at the Ministry so that she could continue her S.P.E.W campaign for the better treatment of house elves. Harry thought this was a good idea.

It was now close to Halloween and Harry wondered what would happen this year. Maybe it would be a quiet year and nothing would happen. He hadn't had any dreams or visions since the soul anchor was removed so he had no idea what Voldemort was up to, other then what was in the paper. And other than a few raids there wasn't much in the paper either. With his extra studying, Quidditch practice and his homework sessions with his friends he really didn't have time for adventures. Well he had time for the extra studying but not the homework and Quidditch.

He received letters back from the Lords he had written and most said they would be more than happy to help him navigate the political arena. That and they would love to come to tea when he was no longer in school. There were a few that felt that Harry was not someone that would support the same laws as they did and they would think about the teas at a later date, after they saw what he did and didn't support. Harry felt this was a pretty good start.

Harry decided to tell his friends about the Muffliato spell. "Hey Hermione I found a spell that should work well for us. You know for when we need to talk in private."

"Really, Harry that is great. I looked all over the library and the ones I found can all be broken. Where did you find it?" Hermione enthused.

"I found it in that potions book. Don't worry I tested it before I told you about it. I went to the Room of Requirements and tested it there. I set up a dummy that made noise and put the spell on it and tried to take it down. Only the counter spell I found in the book would take it down. I think this is what we need. It doesn't completely block the sound but it makes it muffled and distorted so people can't hear what you are saying." Harry explained hoping that she wouldn't argue about it. Hermione seemed to want to argue a lot lately and he was not sure why. Maybe she felt that she was the only one maturing, which was weird 'cause she complimented him on being mature on the train. But she still treated him and Ron like they were still immature. And it was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Harry, are you sure we should be using a spell from that book? I still don't like that you are using it, even though Professor Snape said it was okay. I have kept my peace about it. But I don't like that there are spells in a potions book, it doesn't make sense." Hermione argued, to her way of thinking Harry was doing something stupid by reading that book. They really didn't know who wrote it. What if the spells were Dark?

"Hermione, I tested it out. I tried finding the spell in the library and couldn't find it anywhere. I think whoever wrote the notes in the book was creating their own spells. That is why I tested it. And if it is not in the books in the library then it probably is not listed as Dark." Harry said. He was really getting tired of her questioning him like he was a little boy and only she knew what was right. "You really need to quit treating me like a child. You can't have it both ways either I've matured or I'm still a child. You said on the train that you thought I had matured. Like I said I tried the spell out and it works. I wouldn't cast a spell on someone without trying it out first on a dummy. I'm mature enough that I know that some spells can kill."

"Okay Harry, if you say you tested it then I'll let it go. I don't like that you are trying unknown spells from an unknown person, but if you say it worked we will try it." Hermione conceded ignoring the rest of Harry's statement. She still felt that he was being reckless but really what harm could a silencing spell do.

"Okay here's how it works." Harry said and circling his wand above his head and saying the spell. All noise from around them became muffled and distorted showing them that it had indeed worked.

"This is great Harry." Ron said "Now we can talk about anything and no one can hear us."

"Yeah I looked at some other books and couldn't find anything in them either. I think this one will work fine." At least one person trusted him.

"Now I can tell you about Malfoy." Ron said surprising both Hermione and Harry. "He has been sneaking into the Room of Requirements at night. I'm not sure what he is up to but it can't be good."

"How do you know that Ron? Are you following him?" Hermione questioned hoping that wasn't the case since that would mean that Ron was out after curfew.

"No I borrowed Harry's map. The Room of Requirements isn't on the map, is it? That is where he disappears, on the 7th floor. If he is not there then he is pacing his room for hours. I'm sure he is up to something." Ron stated feeling very sure of himself. He didn't trust that little ferret and was pretty sure he was a Death Eater.

Harry didn't even know Ron had borrowed the map. He really hoped that he didn't leave the dorm with it. It was one of the few things he had left from his father and Sirius. "Ron you aren't leaving the dorm with it are you?"

"No I'm not sneaking out of the dorm. I just watch him from the comfort of my bed. I don't have your Invisibility Cloak and I know better than to borrow that. I just know that slimy snake is up to something. I was hoping we could follow him one night. Or see if we can get the room to show us what he is up to." Ron said in a hopeful voice.

"Why didn't you ask if you can borrow my map? You know it is one of the few things I have left from my dad and Sirius." Harry snapped letting the hurt show in his voice.

"That's one of the reasons I didn't leave the room with it. I know how important it is to you. And after what you said on the train I didn't think you would believe me that Malfoy is up to something." Ron said trying to placate Harry. "Now that you know that he is up to something I was hoping we could find out what."

Harry thought about it for a few minutes while Hermione talked to Ron about borrowing things that were not his. Like she had room to talk the way she wanted to borrow books from his library without asking "Okay here is what I'm going to do. On my next free period I'll go to the Room of Requirements and see if it'll show me what Malfoy is up to. But Ron I don't want you borrowing any of my things without asking first. Don't I have the right to some privacy, the things in my trunk are mine and you should ask first. I know you think that Malfoy is up to something and that you don't trust him. So let me try first. If he is really up to something then I'm not sure that following him will do us any good. He might get sneakier and then we will never know what he is up to."

"Okay we'll do it your way first." Ron complied.

"Okay my next free period in tomorrow afternoon I'll check it out then." Harry said and took down the silence spell.

The next day he paced in front of the ROR 'I need to know what Malfoy is up to.' He thought as he paced.

A door appeared and Harry went inside. Inside was the biggest mass of stuff Harry had ever seen. Most of it was junk from the looks of it. There were piles and piles of junk laying around. Some of them reached the ceiling. There were shelves everywhere that had more junk on them. There were quite a few trunks around as well and some of them were full. He figured there must be stuff in here that was thousands of years old. Maybe he could find more books and stuff in those trunks. But first he needed to see what Malfoys was up to. So he started to look around.

Towards the middle of the room there was a clear space, which was free of dust, with a cabinet in the middle. It looked to be broken. 'I wonder if this is what he is working on. I wonder what it does.' He vaguely remembered seeing a similar cabinet in Borgin and Burkes when he accidently went there during summer before his 2nd year. It was the one he hid in when he was hiding from the Malfoys. If there were two did that mean that they were connected? Harry decided not to take that chance and shrunk the cabinet and put it in his bottomless bag.

"Dobby. Winky." He called to the two house elves. He figured they could go through some of these trunks and shelves and see if there was anything that Harry could use like some of the books that weren't too bad off out. He didn't feel like it was stealing as it seemed no one wanted whatever was in the room.

The two elves popped in. "Harry Potter sir, why are we in the Come and Go room?" Dobby asked his eyes wide. This is where the Hogwarts house elves put lost and forgotten things.

"I was hoping you two could go through some of this junk and find me some useful books and things. I don't want you to go through all of it, just the trunks and shelves. If it is in one of the big piles of junk don't worry about it. If you can empty a few of the trunks and put anything you find useful in there that would be great. You know what I need; parchment, ink, books, clothes and anything of value. If you find anything Dark it should probably be put in the Black family vault. Dobby, are the curse breakers still going through that?" Harry said hoping this would give the two house elves something to do. There couldn't be much work for them at Grimmauld Place now that it was clean, it wasn't really big enough for 3 house elves.

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir. They is still going through it. They is saying they may be needing another month to be finishing. There were many Dark things in Harry Potter's house and vault." Dobby answered still looking around the room.

"So do you two think this is something that'll keep you busy for a while? I'm sure you are getting bored at Grimmauld Place." Harry asked the elves.

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir. Dobby is being most bored at sir's house. There is not being enough work for us. We is trying to share but we is starting to fight on who is going to do what and Harry Potters Mrs. Whezzy is still doing all the cooking when the Order is there. This is being a good solution to our problems, sir." Dobby said finally looking at Harry. "The Great Harry Potter is a kind master. Thinking about his house elves. Dobby is thinking that Harry Potter is the greatest master of all time. He is so very kind."

"Winky is thinking this is being just what she is needed. Winky is thinking that Kreacher would be most happy if Winky and Dobby is leaving the house to him. Winky will be most happy sorting through this for Harry Potter." Winky said with enthusiasm.

"That's great both of you. Remember there are other people who will try and use this room. Try not to be caught. I use this room every other day so I know you won't be able to get in during that time. It's the afternoons on Monday, Wednesday and Friday just before dinner. I think that Malfoy is sneaking up here at night but I don't know when. So just be careful." Harry said. He really needed to remember to write to Spearhead about Godric Hallow. And with that Harry left the room and let the two house elves work. He really hoped they didn't try and do the whole room. There was over 1000 years' worth of junk in that room. They would wear themselves out. Oh well he would check on them in a week and see how they were faring.

Since he gave up the rest of his free period in the room for the house elves he decided to go to the library and see if he could find anything out about the cabinet. He would tell Ron and Hermione about it when they got out of class.

"Hey guys, I think I found out what Malfoy was up to. We're going to have to do a bit more research to know if what I found was something bad. But I found this room in the Room of Requirement that was full of all this junk. In the middle of a clearing was a cabinet. I remember seeing one just like it when I got lost in Knockturn Alley that summer, remember Ron. So I took the cabinet in shrunk it and put it in my bag. I figured if there were two of them that can't be good." Harry told them after he cast the Muffliato spell, when they meet in the hall as they all headed for dinner.

"See I told you he was up to no good." Ron said smugly knowing that he had been right.

"Ron just because Harry found the cabinet doesn't mean that Malfoy was doing something wrong. It could be for a class project or something. Harry is right we need to do more research." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Well if Ron is right, then it is a good thing I found the cabinet and if Hermione is right then hopefully Malfoy will find something else to work on. There was loads of junk in that room; if it's for a school project I'm sure he can find something else." Harry said. He took down the spell and they headed for dinner.

After dinner they, along with Neville, Luna and Ginny, headed to the library to do their homework. It was pretty much a nightly ritual now. After the homework was done Hermione headed into the stacks and found some books for them to look up the cabinet in. They were trying to find if the two were connected somehow.

The next day Harry looked a Malfoy and saw that he was paler than normal. He looked scared about something. Harry didn't know what but felt it had something to do with the cabinet. He hoped that he had been wrong and that Hermione had been right. But a school project wouldn't put the fear he saw in Malfoy's eyes there. Harry wondered if it was too late to help Malfoy, he may not like the git but he really didn't want anything bad to happen to him. And if Malfoy was scared that could only mean Voldemort. He vowed he would find out if he could help. It must be his 'people saving thing' as Hermione called it. Maybe he could ask Snape.

After the DADA class a few days later, he stayed behind and told Ron and Hermione to go ahead of him.

"Professor, I'm worried about something and thought you could help. Well really I'm worried about someone and since they are in your house I thought you might like to know." Harry said hoping that the truce held.

"And who do you think needs help from me. I thought you and your little friend hated all things Slytherin." Snape sneered he knew that Harry and his friends only cared for themselves.

"Well sir, you'd be wrong in that assumption. My grandmother was Slytherin and so in Andromeda Tonks and I have nothing against either of them. I have nothing against you being Slytherin either. I just have something against the way you treat me and my friends." Harry stated hoping to get through his snarky professor. "I'm worried about Malfoy. I think he's up to something. We know he was working on something here in the castle and when we found out what it was we hid it. Now he seems to be really scared. I'm not sure if he's a Death Eater or not but I think Voldemort has threaten him or his family or he wouldn't be so scared that we found what we did. I don't want to see him hurt by this and was hoping you could help him."

"What was it you found Potter?" Snape asked already knowing what Malfoy was tasked with but he wasn't going to tell Potter.

"I'd rather not say Professor. Let's just say it is well hidden now and can't be used to harm anyone." Harry answered hoping that that would be the end of that line of questioning.

"Very well, I will ask Mr. Malfoy if he is in need of assistance. I would think you will do well to stay out of it from here on out and let me handle Mr. Malfoy. I would also hope that you would keep all this to yourself, well besides your little friends." Professor Snape answered figuring that if they were going to hold a truce he would do well not to be too snarky or confrontational. Though he was shocked that Potter was thinking of someone besides himself and a Slytherin at that, maybe there was hope after all.

"Thanks, Professor. I really hope it's not something that can't be helped. Hermione says it's my 'people saving thing' but I do hope you can help him." And with that Harry left the room.

"What was that all about, Harry?" Ron asked when they meet in the hall. Harry cast the Muffliato and answered him.

"I was hoping he could help Malfoy. I think that Malfoy is being threatened by Voldemort. Because if he is a Death Eater he's not a very good one. If you watch you'll see he is scared of something and that started after we found the cabinet."

"You want to help Malfoy? Why? He has been nothing but mean to you since the day you met." Ron asked in great surprise.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I want him hurt or dead. He's still a human being Ron. Can you really say that you want him tortured or dead?" Harry asked hoping that Ron really didn't want that. He knew Ron was a hot head but he was sure that he was not a cruel man.

"Well no, now that you put it that way I don't want to see the ferret hurt like that. I mean it is one thing to throw punch or jinxes but that is all. I mean we never really set out to hurt one another." Ron said much to Harry's relief. "But I still don't trust him. I know he's still up to something and I think we should still watch him."

"We will, I don't think he's going up to the Room of Requirements anymore. I haven't seen him leave his room on the map in days." Harry had decided that he would keep an eye on Malfoy to see if they were right about the cabinet and Malfoy had not returned to the ROR after the night they found the cabinet.

"Well that's good then at least we put a stop to something. Wonder what else he's up to?" Ron wondered. Harry shrugged and the conversation dropped there.

A week later he called the elves to him in the Room of Requirement during his free period. They arrived with a pop. "Hey how are you to holding up. I want to make sure that you are not working too hard."

"Dobby is doing great, Harry Potter sir. Dobby is having the most fun time working in this room. There is many, many things that Harry Potter sir would be liking. We is putting them in the trunks and is taking them to Grimmauld Place for Harry Potter." Dobby said bouncing from foot to foot.

"Winky is agreeing with Dobby. We is only finding a few Dark things and we is taking them to Harry Potter's Black vault, just like Harry Potter is telling us to do." Winky said also dancing from foot to foot.

"So this isn't too much for you? You're having fun?" Harry said seeing they were indeed excited. Both house elves nodded so quickly that Harry feared they would hurt themselves. "That's great, just do what you can and try not to work too hard. Dobby I need you to come during my free period before I put the timer up and bring me a few of those trunks so I can go through them and more of the Dark books from the Black family vault." Harry figured that there might be some things in here that could be sold and then he could make a private donation to the school. He could also make a donation for the cost of anything he kept. Also if there were books that he couldn't use they could be donated as well. It made him feel a little better about cleaning out the room for his own purpose.

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir." Dobby said.

"Good you guys can work in here now." Harry said and left the room. They had not found anything about the cabinet yet and he really wanted to know what Malfoy was up to.

And so it went for the next few weeks Dobby would bring trunks and books to Harry right before he set the timer and Harry would spend half his time going through them. There were plenty of trinkets that he had no idea what they did so he put them back in the trunks to be sorted out later. He added the books to his three compartment trunk to be studied. He put all of his Dark books he read in a trunk so Dobby could take them to the library at Grimmauld Place. He studied his magic and tried to do the spells from the books he got that were ahead of what was being taught now wandlessly and wordlessly. He spent more time sorting through all the stuff then he did studying. But he did set 5 minutes/hours aside to do some dueling the dummy. He kept up his exercise and was now in pretty good shape.

Halloween had passed without incident and now it was the middle of November as it was getting close to Christmas he wondered if he should stay at the castle or go with Ron to Grimmauld Place. He wanted to go to Chamber of Secrets and felt that it would be best to go during the break when there were fewer people.

"Hey Harry, are you coming home with us for Christmas break?" Ron asked a few weeks before the break.

"No I think I'm going to stay here." Harry said then cast the Muffliato spell. "I want to go to the Chamber of Secrets." He told Ron.

"What do you want to go there for?" Ron asked in confusion, wondering why anyone would want to go back to that horror chamber.

"I want to see if there was anything there besides the snake. It's too big of a place just to house a snake in. I want to see if Voldemort left anything behind we should be worried about. Don't worry if I find anything I'll leave it there or maybe tell Dumbledore I found it." Harry answered knowing full well he wouldn't tell Dumbledore anything.

"Well I can see why you would want to do that. But why do you want to do it over the break? Can't you just sneak down in the evening?" Ron asked not understanding why someone would want to give up on Christmas just to go exploring.

"Yeah I could but then I'd have a greater chance at getting caught. Who knows how big that chamber is, I might be down there all night. And I want to keep this quiet if I can." Harry explained.

"Okay but you are the one who has to tell my mum." Ron said.

"I will I'm sure she will understand. I'll tell her I just want to be alone this Christmas and that I'll join your family next year when the pain is not so fresh." Harry said knowing he could play Mrs. Weasley's sympathy. Though he felt a little bad about it, Mrs. Weasley was like a mother to him.

"Yeah that might work."

So Harry wrote Mrs. Weasley a letter stating just that and sent it off with Hedwig.

The day after everyone left for Christmas Dumbledore called Harry to his office.

"Harry, my boy, come in." Dumbledore said pointing to a chair in front of his desk. "Would you like a Lemon Sherbet?"

"No thanks, sir." Harry said as he sat.

"Now Harry I wanted to talk to you about some lessons I want you to start with me next term." Dumbledore said.

"What kind of lessons, sir?" Harry said hoping that finally Dumbledore would be giving him some training. It would be great and he would think better of the man.

"There are some things in Voldemort's past that I think we need to go over so that we may better understand him now. There are some things that I would like to show you so that you will have a better understanding as to what you are fighting for now." Dumbledore stated.

"Oh okay, if that is what you think is best sir." Harry said not able to keep the disappointment completely out of his voice. This pretty much proved that what Sirius wrote in his letters was true. Dumbledore was setting him up to take a fall. Well he would come to these lessons so he might learn why.

"Now Harry, I know you want to learn to fight. But I feel that this is the best course of action at this time. There will be plenty of time for you to learn to fight in the future." Dumbledore said in his best grandfather voice. "Harry I wanted to talk to you about the letters you are sending to the paper. Are you sure it is a good idea to panic the public like this?"

"I just want the public to know what is happening in their government. I think it is a good idea to have them stand up for themselves. I also noticed this summer after the first letter that I'm getting mail, and that makes me wonder why I didn't received any mail in the past. I hope that you didn't have anything to do with that, sir." Harry said letting Dumbledore know that he was pretty sure that Dumbledore had something to do with his mail being redirected just from the tone in his voice.

"I only did what I thought was best, Harry. It wouldn't have done you any good to know how the Wizarding World thought of you. I told your aunt that there would be little contact when she took you in and letters from your fans would have negated that." Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"If I had received letters from my fans maybe they would have treated me better. If my relatives knew what the public thought of me they might not have been so hard on me. After all they moved me to Dudley's second bedroom when they thought they were being watched. I don't appreciate that you interfered with my life like that, sir." Harry said letting his anger show.

"I can only apologize, my boy. I only did what I thought was best." Dumbledore said again. "I hope that you are answering your mail in a positive note. We don't want a repeat of what happened in the papers last year. Your letters have caused quite a stir. I have received letters from Minister Fudge asking me to stop you."

"I'll continue to send my letters to the paper as long as they help the public. Once Minister Fudge cleans up the Ministry I'll support him. I've already sent letters to him stating that." Harry said defending himself. "You can't really stop me, sir. Your role as Headmaster doesn't mean you can tell me what to write to the paper. If I were any other student we wouldn't be having this converstation."

"You are correct, Harry however you are not any other student. You are someone that the public looks up to I just want you to be careful. Please think about what I have said."

"Well if that'll be all, sir. I've got homework that needs to be done."

"Yes Harry that is all and may I say how proud I am to see you so intent on your studies." Dumbledore said smiling with his eye twinkling.

"Thank you, sir. I'll see you at dinner." And with that Harry left the office.

He waited till that night and armed with his map and his Invisibility Cloak he made his way to Moaning Myrtles bathroom. Once there he went to the sink and open the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He was glad Myrtle wasn't there. He stood and thought before he went to slide down the pipe. He really didn't think that Salazar Slytherin would slide down a pipe nor Voldemort for that matter. So he hissed for stairs and the pipe formed a winding staircase. Harry cast a Lumos and went down the stairs. Before he went too far he closed the entrance so no one could follow. He didn't think that would happen but why take the chance.

At the bottom of the staircase there were still all the skeletons of little animals that the basilisk had eaten all those years it was in the chamber. He came to the cave in that Lockhart had created. The hole that he and Ginny had used looked really small to him so he made it larger and crawled through. He came to the big double door that lead to the main chamber. Hissed for it to open and went through wand at the ready. Everything looked the same as last time he was here. It was kinda creepy. The dead basilisk was still there and looked to be pretty fresh. He figured this was because it was very cold in the chamber. Now that he made sure that it was no longer a threat he had time to look around. There were many tunnels leading to the pipes of the castle and he hoped there were rooms off these tunnels that would hold an office or library.

After looking for hours he finally stumbled on an office just off the main chamber. In the office were many bookcases with books that looked to be in parseltounge. There were also many blank spaces on the shelves showing that books had been removed. He took his three compartment trunk out and took another trunk from it. He ran his ring on the books and found them to be curse free. He cast a cleaning spell on the books, one he had learned in the old schoolbooks. And then he shrank the books and put them in the trunk, shrunk it and put it back in the second compartment. Reshrunk his trunk and pocketed it.

He then went back to the main chamber and went into the statue of Salazar Slytherin. He called for the mouth to open and climbed to the chamber inside. There wasn't much there. He did notice there was a small statue off to the side of the chamber he ran his ring over it and found it to be cursed. He resized the trunk and pulled a bag from it and put it over top and tipped the statue in to the bag, making sure not to touch it. He called Dobby.

"Where are we, Harry Potter sir?" Dobby asked looking around the dark chamber.

"We are in the Chamber of Secrets. Dobby I need you to take this bag and put it in the Black family vault. Ask the curse breakers to see if the can break the curse. I think this is the curse on the DADA position. Maybe if they can break it someone would last for more than a year. Well I'm not sure if Snape wants to have the position for more than a year. But he seems to enjoy teaching it more than potions." Harry mused handing the bag to Dobby.

"Dobby will be doing as Harry Potter is asking. He will be asking the curse breakers to look at it first thing in the morning." Dobby took the bag and left.

Back in the main chamber Harry wondered if he should tell Snape about the basilisk and see if he would find it useful. Because though Snape loved the dark arts he loved potions just as much. Well he would see about it over the break if he could get him alone.

Harry went out of the chamber and went up the stairs and back into Moaning Myrtles bathroom. He was pretty tired it was around 2 a.m. He had wandered around that chamber for quite a few hours. So he went to his dorm and went to sleep. He would go to the ROR tomorrow and look over the books he found. He really didn't expect to find anything important figuring that if Voldemort had found something Dark in that library he would have taken it with him.

The next afternoon Harry headed to the ROR and set his timer for 90 minutes/hours and went through the books. To his surprise most of the books were on Light and Grey magic. There were no Dark books so he assumed he was right and Voldemort had taken them. The books were kind of hard to read because the parseltounge translated into Old English. He had to ask the room to give him a dictionary to help translate 'This is going to take a while.' Harry thought 'Good thing I have this timer.' Most of the spells in the books were the same as the ones in the other books they were just in parseltounge. Some of the spells were really old and had been improved over time and some were spells forgotten over time. He used his time to study them to see if there was anything useful.

There was one book that said that the spells done in parseltounge were stronger than those in Latin or Greek and quicker too. They were not however better than wandless and wordless magic because it was quicker to think then to say words out loud. So Harry read the books to see if there were any spells on how to undo the soul anchors and if there was anything in the books not taught in regular classes. There were some books not taught in Hogwarts anymore but they were really out of date, though the history books were really useful.

After the timer went off he went down to dinner no one the wiser.

There weren't many people staying over the Christmas break. Only a few students from each house in different years. Malfoy was one of them, probably afraid to go home. Harry did his best to talk to everyone and put on a good public face. He was tired of people thinking that he was unapproachable.

He caught Malfoy in the hall one day. "Malfoy, I wanted to talk to you."

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. You could see the fear in his eyes, barely, but it was there.

"I just wanted to let you know that if you needed someone to help you go to Snape. I think you'll find that he can help." Harry said trying to encourage Malfoy in to doing the right thing. He was pretty sure that Snape had offered his help but Malfoy would be unsure of his loyalties, maybe if Harry vouched for him he would take that help.

"What do you know, Potter. You don't know anything about me."

"I know you're scared. I can see it in your eyes. I know Snape can help. I know you don't trust me but I don't want to see you or your family hurt." Harry answered hoping to get through to him.

"You know nothing about me or my family, so bugger off." Malfoy said as he pushed Harry out of the way and stormed off.

'Oh well, at least I tried.' Harry thought as he went to the Great Hall.

**hphphp**

He still had Dobby and Winky sorting through the room of junk. He had written a letter to Spearhead about Godric Hollow and was waiting a reply. He was trying to think of a way that he could spy on Voldemort now that he wasn't getting visions. Maybe he could use Kreacher, he knew Bellatrix's magic signature, since he went to her last year. If Kreacher could still find her then he could find out where Voldemort was.

With this in mind he went to the ROR the next afternoon and called Kreacher to him. "Kreacher I know you're doing a good job in protecting the House of Black. I was wondering since Bellatrix was no longer part of the House can you still find her?" Harry asked.

"Kreacher can still be finding Mistress Bellatrix, Master." The old house elf answered.

"That is great. I need you to spy on her as much as possible. Remember you can't speak to her. I need to know where Voldemort is hiding. If you can find out and maybe hear some of their plans that would go a long way in protecting the House of Black." Harry said playing on Kreacher's loyalties.

"Kreacher can be doing what Master says. Kreacher will come to Master and tell him all he is hearing. Kreacher will be finding were Voldemort is hiding." Kreacher said with a bow.

Harry noticed that Kreacher was not calling him a half-blood anymore and this was a good sign that Kreacher wouldn't turn on him. He was taking a big chance in doing this, especially after Kreacher went to Narcissa and Bellatrix last year. "Good I know you'll do your best. Come and tell me what's going on at night when all my dorm mates are asleep. Unless it is vital that I know right away." If Kreacher came at night then Harry could pass it off as visions.

Kreacher bowed again and popped away.

Harry called Winky. "Winky, I need you to look after Grimmauld Place when you are not sorting through the junk. Kreacher is on a mission for me and won't have time to do both. Now that the house is clean it shouldn't take much of your time to keep it that way."

"Winky will be looking after Harry Potter's house. Winky will be doing this on the days Harry Potter is using the Come and Go room." Winky said and popped away.

The rest of the days before Christmas were spent dividing his time in the ROR and being seen by those in the castle. He had made great headway on the books he found in the chamber but they didn't shed any light on the soul anchor. Harry was pretty disappointed in that.

Christmas Day he was greeted with a pile of present. He got candy from Ron and a book of defense from Hermione. Neville also sent him a book on defensive plants. He got a package from the rest of the Weasleys that had his yearly Christmas jumper, some fudge and a package from the twins on their new jokes. He was glad he had done his shopping the last Hogsmeade weekend. He also received some cards and small gifts from fans that he answered immediately with a simple note of thanks and wishing them a Happy Christmas.

By the time the holiday was almost over he was pretty bored. It was no fun hanging around without his friends. He had done all of his homework in the library. He had gone through all the books and trunks found in the room of hidden things and from the Chamber of Secrets. Though Dobby was bringing more each week. Most of what he found was sent to his family vault to be looked over later. The books that Dobby found was mostly school books that were either really out of date or ones he already had. So he sent them to the Junk Shop. He kept some of the really old ones and was studying them for spells long forgotten. That and they were pretty valuable.

He had cornered Snape during the last few days of the break. "Professor I was wondering, how much would a basilisk be worth?"

"Where would you find a basilisk, Mr. Potter?" Snape inquired. A basilisk was worth a lot of money.

"I killed one in my 2nd year, in the Chamber of Secrets. And since I killed it, it is mine to sell. I was hoping that you would know how to render into potions ingredients and where I could sell it. I can get you into the Chamber if you want. I just don't want Dumbledore to know about it." Harry was hoping that the lure of going to the Chamber would keep the Potion Master from telling his secret.

"You can take me there? I tell you what, Mr. Potter you take me there and give me a share of the basilisk and I will help you and keep your secrets." Snape was a Slytherin after all.

"Deal." They shook on it.

The next day Harry took Snape to the Chamber sometime after lunch. He hoped they would be done before dinner so no one would miss them. To say Snape was intrigued was an understatement. He expressed his disbelieve that Harry had killed the snake. Harry didn't care if he believed him or not as long as he kept his secrets. They rendered the snake down and put the portions into boxes, bags and vials and left the Chamber. Snape didn't have the time to look around at more than the main chamber. Harry was glad of that.

**hphphp**

He was standing on the steps of the castle waiting for the carriages. When they came into view he looked for his friends. He couldn't wait to see them. He was quite surprised that Voldemort hadn't done anything big for Christmas. From what Kreacher told him Voldemort was looking for something and had most of his Death Eaters out on the search. Harry thought it maybe a soul anchor that Voldemort found was missing, though he didn't know which one. If Voldemort knew that his soul anchors were missing he might make more. Harry didn't know how many times one could split their soul. Maybe he should talk to Dumbledore about this. He really didn't like that idea but Dumbledore knew more than he did, after all the man was 115 years old. He would think about it.

He spotted his friends and went to them. Giving them all hugs, well the girls anyway and they all went into the Great Hall for the feast.

That night around 10 p.m. Kreacher came to him to let him know that there was an attack planned on a village that had both muggles and muggle-born wizards. Harry immediately went to Dumbledore's office. Standing in front of the gargoyle he tried to name candies so it would let him up. Finally he got tired of that and said "I need to see the Headmaster. It is and emergency." The gargoyle moved out of the way and let him up.

When he got there the room was empty. "Headmaster?" He called looking over to see Fawkes. "Hey Fawkes can you find the Headmaster for me?" The phoenix chirped and disappeared. Harry waited.

Finally the Headmaster appeared through a door at the back of the office. "Harry, my boy, what could possibly bring you here at this hour?"

"Sorry Professor, I had a vision. There's going to be an attack soon. I thought you should know right away. I know this was not a vision sent by Voldemort. I saw it from Voldemort's point of view and not as someone standing in the room. The attack is on a town call Port Meyer. He is sending 15 of his Death Eaters and one of them is Bellatrix. They will be attacking around midnight tonight. I didn't see Snape in the vision so I don't think he was called." Harry said in a rush.

"Harry I thought you were practicing your Occlumency." Dumbledore said disappointedly. "I will take care of this Harry. You go back to bed."

"I'm practicing my Occlumency, but sometimes the dreams come through anyway. This is the first one I have had since Sirius died." Harry defended himself and he was practicing every night. He was sure he could keep Dumbledore, Snape and Voldemort out of his mind. "Besides shouldn't you be more worried about this attack then my visions. If you really feel the need to reprimand me then do it when everyone is safe." Harry snapped.

"It is good to hear that you are practicing, my boy. However you should not speak to me in that way, I will discuss this with you on a later date, for you are correct and I need to call the Order. Now off to bed with you." Dumbledore shooed him out the door. Harry was feeling quite put out that he was being treated as a child. He did know that Dumbledore would call the Order together and stop the attack so that mollified him a little. He went back to the tower and back to bed with a clear mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There was no news of the attack in the Daily Prophet so Harry was pretty sure that the Order stopped it before it started. He still felt that he needed to kill Voldemort quickly and find the rest of his soul anchors since he couldn't find a spells to reunite them and time was running out. Dobby had told him that the curse on the DADA was broken and that they had found one other soul anchor in the junk from the ROR. That was good news. So far the cup, the locket and the diadem were cleansed by the goblin mystics. Not including the one from Harry's scar. That was four that he knew of. And if he had to guess he figured that the diary from his 2nd year was one also. That made five. How many did Voldemort make? Was the man insane, how many times can a person split their soul and stay sane?

Harry didn't know about the ring.

After the classes started up again Harry got a note from the Headmaster. "Please come to my office after dinner for those lessons we spoke about. I find I am quite liking ice mice this month."

So after dinner Harry went to his office. On the desk he saw Dumbledore's pensieve. "Are we going to be viewing memories, sir?" Harry asked.

"Very good, Harry. Now these memories are from people who knew Voldemort or his family. They will let us see how Voldemort thinks and what he did in his youth." Dumbledore answered as he waved Harry closer.

Harry noticed Dumbledore's blackened hand for the first time. "Sir, what happened to your hand? Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked in concern. Wondering why he had not noticed the last few times he was in the office. Though he didn't trust Dumbledore completely he didn't want him dead.

"Alas I came across a curse this summer. Not need to worry, Harry I will be just fine. Professor Snape has assured me that he has stopped the curse from spreading." The Headmaster assured him cursing himself for not putting the glamor on his hand that he had used most of the time when not in his office.

One of the memories they viewed was Dumbledore telling a very young Tom Riddle that he was a wizard. Harry could see that Tom was inclined to be evil even at that young age and that saddened him. He never wanted to think that a child could be evil but then again look at Dudley. Though Harry figured that nurture not nature, maybe it was that way with Riddle. The memories really didn't show how he was treated in the orphanage. They only showed what Dumbledore saw.

They viewed a memory of a Ministry worker that had gone to a family named Gaunt. The Ministry worker was trying to reason with the father and son about baiting muggles. In it Harry saw the daughter longing after a man on a horse. He figured this was Voldemort's family and the muggle on the horse was his father.

After discussing the memories Dumbledore sent Harry away. The memories didn't tell Harry much though he thought he caught a glimpse of the ring that was now on Dumbledore's hand. He wondered if that was what had cursed the Headmaster. He didn't want to ask because he figured that Dumbledore wouldn't tell him anyway. Harry went back to the tower and meet up with his friends.

"So what were the lessons? Is he teaching you how to fight Vol… Voldemort?" Ron asked still stuttering over the name.

"No he is not teaching me to fight. We just went through some old memories." Harry answered truthfully. He still hadn't told his friends that he was learning to fight all on his own.

"Well that doesn't sound like much help." Ron said with disappointment.

"It may help, Ron. Dumbledore wouldn't waste Harry's time with something that wouldn't help him." Hermione argued.

"I did notice that Dumbledore has a cursed hand. It's all shriveled up and black. He told me that Snape had stopped the curse and that he would be okay. I hope he wasn't lying but with Dumbledore it is hard to tell." Harry said.

"Oh, I wonder why we didn't notice before. He must have hidden it really well." Hermione stated a little put out that she seemed to be unobservant this year. First the house and Harry's glasses now Dumbledore. Maybe she was spending too much time with Ron. She would need to pay better attention.

"Well you can't see and know everything Hermione. I mean I know you are good and all but really you can't know everything. Besides I'd think that Dumbledore would've hidden it really well. He wouldn't want the students to see he could get hurt." Ron said trying to placate her. He knew how Hermione thought and didn't want to give up his snogging time.

"Really Ron, I know that I am just surprised that we didn't catch on sooner." Hermione answered "We should start paying more attention to what is going on around us."

"Come on Hermione, don't be like that. I want to spend time with you." Ron answered. Harry left them to argue, he thought that once they started dating that they would stop. This was not the case. Maybe it was foreplay to them.

**hphphp**

He finally received a letter from Spearhead, via Dobby, about Godric Hollow.

**Mr. Potter**

**I hope this missive finds you well. As to your inquiries about the house in Godric Hallow it is my duty to inform you that the recent survey on the house shows that it is not inhabitable. You wanted to know if your house elves could do the repairs, to this I have to inform you that it will take more than that to make the house livable. We at Gringotts can hire human contractors for you to have the house rebuilt to what it once was. We offer human contractors for this because Godric Hallow is a mixed village and goblin would be noticed. **

**It is also my duty to inform you that the house was sealed and used as a monument by the Ministry of Magic. I have researched this to a great detail and wanted to let you know that they had no right to do this. I would like to inquire if you wanted me or a representative of Gringotts to inform them of their mistake or would you prefer to do this yourself. **

**I will wait your instructions on these matters. **

**Spearhead: Potter Account Manager**

Harry wrote him back:

**Spearhead**

**I hope this letter finds you in good health. Thank you for replying to my inquiry. If you could hire the contractors I would be grateful. Please let me know when they are finished to I can send my house elves to the vault to see if any of the furnishing in there would be useable in the house.**

**I will write the Ministry myself but thanks for the offer. **

**Harry Potter**

Harry then wrote a letter to the Ministry:

**To Whom It May Concern**

**It has been brought to my attention that the Ministry claimed property that is owned by myself and used it as a monument for the downfall of Voldemort. Since it is my property I find that this is unacceptable and demand that it be released back into my custody immediately. I will be using this house in the future as it is the last house that was owned by my parents. **

**You may take the plaque that is in front of the house and place it next to the statue of my parents, which I am told is in the middle of the village, so that others may view it. **

**Harry Potter**

Dobby and Winky were still going through the room of hidden things, and they were still having fun doing it. They were taking anything they found of value and see if it could be sold. The proceeds were then put into and account in Gringotts to be donated to the school after the war. So he let them be. The books that Harry had already studied he left on the desk of Madam Pince after the library was closed. There were a lot of books. He figured she would know better than him if they would be useful in the library or needed to be put in the restrictive section. He would keep doing this until he either ran out of books or left Hogwarts. If he left then he would mail them to her.

Kreacher still didn't know where Voldemort was as Bellatrix hardly ever left his side. Except for when she was looking for Voldemort was searching for. Harry told him to do his best.

The next Saturday Ron asked him if he had gone to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Hey, mate did you get down to the Chamber over break?" Ron asked as they were playing a game of wizard chess. He still beat Harry 9 times out of 10 but hey it was progress.

"Yeah there really wasn't much there. Just some old books, it looks like Voldemort took all the Dark ones. I did find a statue that looked to be cursed. I had Kreacher come and get it to give to Bill to see if he could take the curse off." His friends still didn't know about Dobby and Winky. "If it's the curse to the DADA then maybe we can have a good professor more than one year." Harry answered not telling Ron that he took Snape down there and that the basilisk was rendered down and was being sold. Ron didn't need to know that Snape said he could get 100,000 galleons for it.

"Why didn't you wait until Snape was no long teaching? Now we may have to put up with the greasy git next year as well." Ron said sounding pretty put out.

"You have to admit he is a better teacher with DADA than he was with potions. I know some people are catching up with our year finally." Harry answered with a shrug and made his next move.

"Yeah I'll give him that. Most of the class seems to be catching up with us and we might start learning something new." Ron answered still put out that Snape might just last. He put Harry into checkmate and with that they took down the silence spell, put away the game and went to dinner.

With Kreacher's spying they stopped two more attacks; Harry passed these off as visions. Kreacher felt he was getting closer to know where Voldemort was hiding. They did find out that Voldemort was looking for the cup that had been put in Harry's vault at Gringotts from Bellatrix's old vault. Voldemort figured that Harry wouldn't know what it was he might have sold it. So he was setting his Death Eaters to find it or to try and get into Gringotts to retrieve it.

One Saturday shortly after Christmas there was a headline in the Daily Prophet.

_**Death Eaters found at the Ministry. **_

The article below stated that Minister Fudge while working with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, found no fewer than 12 Death Eaters and Voldemort sympathizers working for the Ministry. They were all tried and sent to Azkaban. Minister Fudge was quoted with thanking Harry for bringing this to the Ministry's attention and that he hoped they would be able to work together to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The Minister wanted everyone to know that the Ministry was putting more humans at Azkaban so that it would be less likely that there would be a break out. He also told the public that he had talked to the Dementors and that they had come to an agreement and now they were sure that the Dementors would stay in Azkaban.

Harry felt it was about time and that this needed an answer so he wrote to the Daily Prophet again.

_**Dear Ministry and Minister Fudge**_

_**I am glad to see that the Ministry is looking out for the people. I will back the Ministry 100%. I feel they have done what needed to be done to protect the public. I feel that we can now work together to defeat Voldemort. **_

_**Yes I said Voldemort. To fear a name is ridiculous and we should say this name with the distain that it deserves. I mean really if you look the name up it means 'flight from death' or something like that. I feel that the British Wizarding World is too smart to let this one man make it cower in fear. I feel that if enough of us stand up and fight that we can win. I want the public to do what they can to protect themselves and their family. I know this is a lot to ask and that I have asked this before, but I do feel strongly about it. So get your house warded, brush up on your jinxes and curses or go on vacation if you feel you cannot help. **_

_**To put it in perspective I want the Wizarding World to know that Voldemort is just another wizard. His birth name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was the son of wealthy muggle Tom Riddle Senior, and witch Merope Gaunt. That is right he is a half-blood. He attended Hogwarts and was Head Boy. He received an engraved trophy for Special Services to the School for falsely accusing Rubeus Hagrid of opening the Chamber of Secret after a Ravenclaw student (who you know as Moaning Myrtle) was killed in a girl's bathroom and he didn't want to return to the muggle orphanage where he was being raised if the school closed. His is just a man who is smart and yes, powerful. You can do your own research and find that what I am stating is fact. His followers are just men also. If you look at it from that angle they are all just men who can be defeated just like any other man. **_

_**They may be strong yes, but you are plenty and it is shown in history that the many will always win over the few. During the last war the people didn't come together and that is why you were losing so badly. The muggles have a saying similar to what the Sorting Hat has tried to tell us during times of war. That saying is 'United we stand, divided we fall' take this to heart and join with your neighbors. If you know anyone who is alone or unprotected or in the muggle world, I beg you to invite them to join you in your home. Then you will have a few more wands if you need them. **_

_**I have faith that Minister Fudge will beef up the DMLE and do what he can to protect the public. **_

_**I just want to say thanks to all of you who supported me in the past and that I hope we can look to a bright future together. **_

_**Harry Potter**_

He would send this off in the morning after breakfast.

On Monday the article was printed and once again Harry was in the spotlight. The next morning the mail started again. And once again the house elves were screening the mail. Harry enlisted his friends to help sort is. Most of the mail was from wizards and witches that wanted to protect their families and thanked Harry to helping to clean up the Ministry. They were also showing support for the Ministry and that was what Harry wanted. If he could take the spotlight off him and put it on the Ministry than that worked for his plans. The more people tried to protect themselves the less people he had to worry about protecting. Some even told him they took him up on his suggestion to join with their neighbors and a lot were sharing a home until this crisis was over.

He answered the letters with a form letter:

_**Dear (insert name here)**_

_**Thank you for your show of support to the Ministry. I'm happy that they now have the backing of people like you. I'd like to encourage you to write to them and show them that you believe in what they are doing. I'd also like to encourage you to protect yourself and your family. Like I have stated before this is the most important thing you can do at this time. **_

_**Once again I'd like to state that I'll do all I can to end this war. I'm sure the Ministry will do what they can as well. As long as we all work together then we will remain strong. **_

_**Thanks again**_

_**Harry Potter. **_

He would send them out on his free period. There were so few letters berating him that he felt he could ignore them, they wouldn't listen no matter what he wrote. He did send a letter to the Minister.

_**Dear Minister Fudge**_

_**I'd like to thank you for cleaning up the Ministry and again let you know that I'll back you 100% now that you are doing what you can for us to work together. My letters to the Prophet support this. **_

_**I was wondering if there is anything you needed from me to show my support. I'll do what I can to put on a good public face for you. If you need something more than what I'm already doing then let me know. I have answered all my letters to let them know we stand together. **_

_**I'd also like to compliment you and beefing up security at Azkaban, it is good to know that we will not have to worry about dementors feeding on the public. **_

_**With my many thanks**_

_**Harry Potter**_

That should keep that idiot happy.

**hphphp**

Dumbledore and Harry were still looking through the old memories. Harry knew that Voldemort had killed his father. And that he worked for Borgin and Burkes buying old trinkets and such. He saw that the things Voldemort was asking about were some of the things that had been soul anchors. He was wondering if Dumbledore knew what they were and if he would tell him. He couldn't tell Dumbledore about the cup as then he would have to tell him about the will and he was not ready to do that yet.

The night he saw the soul anchor that was in the locket that Kreacher had hidden. He called Kreacher to him. "Kreacher, you know that locket you were keeping in your room? Well it was full of Dark magic; I think that is what was making you so unstable. Tell me where you got it." Harry asked when Kreacher popped in.

"Master Regulus is telling Kreacher that the locket is being full of Dark magic and that it is needing to be destroyed. Kreacher is trying very, very hard to destroy the locket. When Master Harry is taking the locket to be taking to his curse breakers Kreacher is hoping once again that Master Regulus' dying command is being done." Kreacher wailed falling into a deep bow. Harry knew Regulus was Sirius' brother who had joined the Death Eaters. He wondered how he got the locket though.

"The goblins cleansed the locket Kreacher there is no more Dark magic on the locket. I'll be keeping it in my vault 'cause I don't want Voldemort to know I have it. When this is all over I will try and give these items back to the people they were originally stolen from. However I can't give the locket to you because it was not something that belonged to the Black family. If the owners will sell it to me we will see what we can do. I'm glad that the locket is now clean for your Master Regulus. I'm also glad that you are no longer tainted by its evil." Harry replied helping the old house elf up.

"Master Regulus was a kind master. Master Harry is just as kind, Kreacher will be working extra hard at finding where Voldymort is." And with that Kreacher popped away. Harry was pretty happy that things worked out for Kreacher. He still didn't trust him completely after the way he helped get Sirius killed but this was a big step closer.

Harry had pretty much learned all he could from all the books he had gathered. He could take his NEWT's right now and pass. Maybe he would this summer and then he wouldn't have to come back to Hogwarts next year. But did he really want to leave his friends behind? Though he could tell that they were drawing apart. He knew he would always have a space in his heart for his friends but it was not like they couldn't visit outside of Hogwarts.

He now spent all his time behind the timer perfecting his fighting and well as his wandless and wordless magic. He was also studying how to Apparate. He had the books to study this but as he couldn't Apparate inside Hogwarts he would need to try this summer to see if he could do it correctly.

He knew Kreacher would find out where Voldemort was and then he would fulfill the prophecy and move on with his life.

Kreacher came to him the following week. "Master I have found where the Dark Lord is hiding. Kreacher can take you outside the wards."

"That is great Kreacher. I'll be ready at midnight tonight and you can take me there. Wait, will Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters be there? I don't want to have to fight them if I don't need to." Harry was more than ready to get this over with. He wanted to see if he could sneak in and do this quietly. He was just hoping that he got all the soul anchors and that it would finally be over. He knew what he was planning was cowardly but he really just wanted this over and if they found all the soul anchors then this would be it.

"No Master, Mistress Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters will be going home tonight. The Dark Lord has them going out on a mission tomorrow. The only Death Eater that will be there is the one you is calling Wormtail." Kreacher answered.

"Okay that is good. Come to my call at midnight. I have to get outside the wards." Harry said. And Kreacher popped away.

At midnight, armed with his wand, map and Invisibility Cloak, he went to the tunnel that lead to Honeydukes and called Kreacher to him. "Take me to Voldemort." He said.

Kreacher popped them to the outside of the wards. Harry put on his Invisibility Cloak and snuck in to the house Voldemort was staying in. For some reason he was able to get through the wards with no problem. He wondered if it was because Voldemort had used his blood to regain his body and the wards recognized him as Tom. There was no one in his way. Voldemort must have great faith in himself if he didn't even have guards.

Voldemort was pacing in the main living room talking to his snake, Nagini. _"They must find that cup. I am sssure that Potter brat doesssn't know what it isss, we need to find a way to get into his vault but the goblinsss have increased their sssecurity. All will be lost if that old fool findsss out what I did. He must not know. And that Potter brat telling the public who I am, I am sssure I saw some of my Death Eatersss looking at me like they believed him."_ He hissed in parseltounge. Harry felt pretty smug that he was right. He stayed outside the room so Nagini wouldn't sense him. He really didn't want to fight the snake.

"_Calm Master, your sssecrets are sssafe. You are a great wizard and no one will defeat you. You should not worry about that young hatchling. You are far more powerful than he isss." _Nagini hissed back trying to reassure her master.

"_Of courssse you are right, my pet. You ssshhhould go and get your evening meal. You have lissstened to me long enough." _Voldemort said stroking Nagini's back. The snake disappeared through a hole in the wall. Harry noticed that his scar didn't hurt him and figured that is why Voldemort didn't know he was there. He snuck up to Voldemort, still under his cloak, and cast a Stupify on him and put him in a body bind. Then he used the Sectumsempra on his neck. He did these wordlessly and wandlessly as he didn't want anyone to come running if they heard.

He watched as Voldemort's blood drained out of his body. When he was sure the Dark Lord was dead he ran to the edge of the wards and had Kreacher bring him back to the school. He told Kreacher to go back and watch to see what would happen when Voldemort's body was found.

When he got back to the dorms he was violently ill. That was not the Gryffindor way to fight. But the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin so maybe it was that side he was working with tonight. He had just killed a man, in what could not be called a fair fight. It was assassination pure and simple. Though he knew he couldn't best Voldemort in a duel, that didn't make him feel any better. Yeah, Voldemort was evil but again that didn't make right. He put his cloak and map away and went to clean up. He had a feeling though that this was not over. He was pretty sure that Voldemort had not seen him and didn't know who had killed him. But if he had not gotten all the soul anchors then Voldemort would try and rise again and more than likely hide behind stronger wards.

With these dark thoughts Harry went to bed and tried to sleep.

**hphphp**

Wormtail came looking for his master the next morning and found his body on the floor. There was a spirit floating around the room. Wormtail knew who it was and opened his mind and let his master possess him.

Kreacher saw it all and went to tell his master what he had seen.

This made Harry very worried. This would be like his 4th year and Voldemort would hunt him harder than before so he could get back his body. Unless Voldemort found another way. Harry would have to be extra careful. He was sure that Voldemort would retrieve the bones of his father before Harry could. Now that he knew that Voldemort wasn't dead he knew that there was more soul anchors still out there. He just didn't know what they were. He hoped that the memories that he and Dumbledore were watching would shed light on this.

**hphphp**

There was no news in the Daily Prophet about Voldemort's death so Harry figured that the Death Eaters were covering it up. Snape had not been called in a while so Dumbledore didn't know either. They continued the lessons until they finally came across the one that explained the horcruxes. In it showed young Tom Riddle speaking with Professor Slughorn. He was asking about the horcruxes and Slughorn was vague about his answers. Riddle told Slughorn that he had run across them in a book he found in the Hogwarts library. The memory ended abruptly.

"So that is what they're called." Harry mumbled to himself. Harry chastised himself because he never thought to look in the Hogwarts library; after all it was dark magic. Who would have figured that it could be found in a school library?

"What was that, Harry? Did you know what they were talking about?" Dumbledore asked leaning forward to search Harry's face hoping that Harry didn't know what was being discussed because then he would have to explain that Harry was one and he wanted him to have a little more childhood before exposing him to that.

Harry figured it was time to come clean about a few things. "Well, sir, there were some pretty dark things at the Headquarters. I had Kreacher send them to my vault to have the goblins see if they could cleanse them. They found what they called soul anchors and had their mystics cleanse them. They also found some that Sirius had left to me from his vault. And now seeing they are priceless artifacts I'm glad that the goblins didn't have to destroy them."

"I didn't know you were in touch with the goblins, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, sir. I talk to them via Kreacher. I wanted to make sure all the cursed objects from Headquarters were cleansed. They told me about Sirius' will, sir. I'm pretty upset that you kept this from me. You told me that you wouldn't keep anymore secrets from me. This shows that you still are. I have to wonder what else you are hiding from me." Harry said showing his disappointment.

"What did they find, Harry?" Dumbledore said skating the will issue. Thought he was disappointed that Harry would do something without him knowing, he wasn't too worried. None of Harry's friends were from an Ancient and Noble house so he would not know that what that required as it was the Head of House's job to teach it Heir. Dumbledore was sure that Harry had not spent enough time with Sirius to learn anything. He did worry about other things though now that Harry was in touch with the goblins. He would worry about that later.

"They found a cup, a locket, and a diadem. I figured with those and the diary makes four found. I don't know how many Voldemort made. I'm thinking that the memory we just watched was supposed to tell us more?" Harry said leaving out the one in his scar. He would let the will thing go for now.

"Very good, Harry. The memory we just watched was altered, we need to see if we can't find the answer from Professor Slughorn. We need to know how many Tom was planning on making. I am sure that the answer lies with Professor Slughorn. I hear that you have been going to his little club meetings."

"Yeah, they aren't very fun but I get to know some more people that I wouldn't associate with otherwise. Do you think he will tell me if I ask him?" Harry asked.

"I am hoping so, Harry, after all Professor Slughorn is known to treat famous people with more respect than he shows to other. As I am sure you have noticed when you attend his class and parties. I would like for you to ask him about this and see what he has to say." Dumbledore stated his eyes twinkling as usual.

"I don't understand why you don't ask him, sir. I mean you are pretty famous too and have been for far longer than me." Harry said showing his confusion.

"Alas, Professor Slughorn doesn't want me to know. I think he fears what I will do to him. I am a big influence in the political arena and he might think that if I knew then I would use that influence against him. And if there is one thing I know about Horace is that he takes pride in getting in good with influential people. So he does not want to get on my bad side. You how ever are still underage and will not be in a position to hurt him for many years to come. That and I am sure that he will not think that you are a Dark enough wizard to use the information he gives you for evil purposes. This shows to be true as I was the one how retrieved this memory and as you can see it has been altered." Dumbledore answered.

"I'll try, sir. If that's all for tonight then I'm going to bed." Harry got up and went to the door.

"Goodnight, Harry." Dumbledore called to him.

"I'm still mad at you, Headmaster. I don't like that you are still keeping things from me. Important things. And because of this I will let you know that I too am keeping my secrets and no I am not telling you what to don't ask and don't try and pry into my mind. I don't like being treated like a child that needs to be coddled. You have lost a lot of trust from me, I hope that you don't lose it all in these games you are playing. I do however see that this is more important right now. But we will be talking about this later." Harry said before he left. "Goodnight, Headmaster."

Harry was still pissed at Dumbledore for skirting the will issue. But this was more important.

**hphphp**

Dumbledore was pacing his office. This was not good. Harry knew about the will. Did he know he was emancipated? Harry knew about the horcruxes, did he know about the one in his forehead? Should Dumbledore tell him? If the goblins could clean the ones in Harry's vault, did that mean they could clean out the one in Harry? Should he hold out hope that Harry didn't have to die? What secrets was Harry keeping from him? Was it something simple, something to do with school or was it just that he was studying enough that he could keep his mind his own?

He could see that Harry was really angry and Dumbledore was losing his trust. But he had to do what was best for the 'Greater Good'. Harry had to realize that Dumbledore knew what was best. Maybe it would show a good deal of faith if he told him about the horcrux in his forehead. But did he really want to put that burden on Harry when he had so many already?

There were far too many questions and Dumbledore didn't have much time. This would make things a lot easier for Harry now that the ring, the cup, the diadem, the diary and the locket were gone. He just didn't know how many there were. He hoped that Harry would find the answer. At least he didn't have to go after the locket. That was one less thing to worry about. Though he did wonder how the locket was taken from the cave and wound up in Grimmauld Place.

Maybe he should speak to the goblins. If they could get the one out of Harry's scar then he could teach Harry to fight. After all the prophecy was still in play and Harry would have to face Voldemort. Was it too late to teach Harry to fight? How long until Voldemort would call Harry out to face him. Then again Voldemort didn't know the full prophecy so he might take his time before the confrontation.

For the first time in a long time Dumbledore felt hope for Harry.

**hphphp**

A few weeks later Draco received a letter from his mother. The Dark Lord was found dead, well mostly dead. He was now possessing Peter Pettigrew also known as Wormtail. The Dark Lord wanted Dumbledore dead by the end of term. This was the task that Draco was supposed to accomplish. That and getting the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Draco felt he was running out of time. The cursed necklace had not worked. Damn Potter always saving people. If Katie Bell had not touched the necklace it would have worked, but no she had to have a hole in her glove. Then Potter came and saved her.

The cabinet was gone. Potters message to trust Snape was confusing. Did Potter have the cabinet? Should he go to Snape and tell him what the Dark Lord had tasked him with and that he was going to fail. He knew his family was at risk if he failed, but if Snape could help... If Potter was vouching for Snape did that mean he was on Potter's side or was Potter such a goodie-good that he would help anyone.

He would talk to Snape in the morning and tell him his task and what his mother had written. Feeling hope for the first time since this mission started Draco went to bed.

The next day after DADA Draco stayed behind, having waved his friends to go ahead. "Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute." Draco said as he stood nervously in front of Snapes desk, hoping beyond hope that he was doing the right thing.

"What can I do for you Mr. Malfoy?"

"Well, sir, what I have to say is quite delicate, I was wondering if you could make it so we would not be overheard."

"Very well." Snape said and cast the Muffliato charm. "There now we will not be overheard. Now what was so important that we needed to take such drastic measures?" Snape said with an arched eyebrow. He was hoping that Draco was finally coming to him for help so that he could find out what his task was. He liked Draco, spoiled as he was, and didn't want to see him bowing to the feet of Voldemort.

"First, sir, I need you to give me a vow that you will not repeat anything you hear here." Draco stated more nervous that before, it was no small thing to ask after all. But his parents lives depended on what was said here and he was not about to take that chance no matter what Potter said.

Snape thought about it, he already had 2 vows hanging over his head, however if what he hoped for was about to happen then he needn't worry about them. "I suggest a compromise. I will make a vow that I will not reveal what is said here unless it is to help and protect you from harm."

Draco sighed with relief that was a good compromise. "Very well, Professor, I agree."

Snape took the vow and they got to business. Draco told him of his conversation with Potter and then showed him the letter from his mother and saw by the minute narrowing of Snape's eyes that he knew nothing about what was going on with the Dark Lord. "I want to thank you for your trust in me today. Potter was correct in sending you my way. I will do my very best to make sure your mother is protected and that no one will learn where she is. If I may take this letter to Dumbledore he would be most beneficial in helping you secure your family."

**hphphp**

The next few days were uneventful. Harry did notice that Malfoy was a lot more confident and didn't seem quite as scared. Maybe he was talking to Snape. They did find out that the cabinets were indeed linked to one another. If you put something in one cabinet it appeared in its mate. He was glad he had shrunk the cabinet and put it in his truck. As long as it remained shrunk then it couldn't be used. He still didn't know what Malfoy was going to use the cabinet for but he was glad that plan fell through. Reasoning said that Malfoy was trying to bring something into the castle that he couldn't just carry and since Harry was pretty sure it was something Voldemort wanted to happen then it really couldn't be good.

He noticed that Snape was watching him more than usual. He didn't know why but was happy that the truce was still in play. He didn't want to have to fight the man. Snape was still as mean to him as ever in class but his homework was getting marked fairly.

**hphphp**

Snape told Dumbledore of his conversation with Draco. They came up with a plan to get Mrs. Malfoy out of Malfoy Manor, where the Dark Lord had taken up residence since he had been disembodied. The place Voldemort had hidden before was obviously compromised. They had her come to a meeting with the Headmaster. The Headmaster then had someone from the Order polyjuice themselves as Mrs. Malfoy so that she could be seen leaving the castle. That person then showed themselves in Diagon Alley when the polyjuice started wearing off the person ducked down Knockturn Alley and hid in the back of one of the tavern and then simply went about their business and no one was the wiser. Mrs. Malfoy was placed in an unused tower in the castle. Malfoy Sr. was still in Azkaban and would probably remain there since the Dark Lord more problems than the need to break any of his Death Eaters out especially now that the Ministry had secured the Dementors and posted more guards.

**hphphp **

It was now mid-February and Valentine's day was coming up. Harry still didn't have a girlfriend and right now didn't want one. He was too busy training and learning all he could about what he needed to defeat Voldemort. Of course he notice the girls that looked away and giggled at him, but after all his time in Hogwarts and as many times those same girls had shunned him he just didn't feel the need to date any of them. Maybe he would have to look outside of Britain to find a girl who would love him for being just Harry. Maybe he could ask Fleur.

On Valentine's day he did receive some cards and candy, but he was glad none of them sang. He answered them all with a polite thank you not wanting to lead anyone on. He attended another party thrown by Professor Slughorn. These parties were full of young people who were either famous on their own or had famous parents. For some reason they didn't include the likes of Malfoy or other Death Eater children. There were a few Slytherins there that confirmed Harry's opinion that not all Slytherins were evil and trying to take over the world. Harry hadn't had a chance to talk to Slughorn yet but felt he would be able too soon as the man seemed to fawn over him.

Mid-March Harry finally had his chance. Ron had eaten some candy that was given to him by Romilda Vane, a Gryffindor that was a year below him, that Christmas. He had stored in his trunk because Hermione had warned him that they were laced with a love potion. He had forgotten completely about them he had meant to get rid of them when the holiday was over. He wouldn't have stored them in his trunk but he was late for getting to the Great Hall that day. He took Ron to Professor Slughorn to see if there was a potion to counter it. Professor Slughorn countered the potion and Ron was soon right as rain.

"Professor I've been meaning to ask you, I saw that you had a picture of Tom Riddle from when he was in school. Was he part of your club?" Harry asked as Ron slept off the counter agent on the couch. He recognized Riddle from when he talk to his shade in the Chamber of Secrets his 2nd year.

"Ah yes Tom, yes he was part of my club. A very smart young man. It was too bad he went the way he did he could have done wonderful things for the Wizarding World." Slughorn started to look nervous.

"I was wondering if he ever talked to you about horcruxes? He seemed to be looking in to ways to prevent his death even back then." Harry asked.

"I don't like talking about those things. Why would he ask me? I know little of the Dark Arts." Slughorn answered vaguely.

"I saw the memory you gave Professor Dumbledore, Professor. I was hoping you could tell me more. I only want to defeat Voldemort. If you have an answer that can help me, that would be great." Harry pushed. "I don't want to know how they are made. I just want to know how many Riddle made. I think you can help." Harry said hoping to appeal to the man's want to be rid of Voldemort so he no longer had to hide from him.

"I only know that Tom was fascinated with the number 7. He felt it was a powerful number." Slughorn caved.

"Thanks Professor, that helps a lot." Harry said. "I'll do what I can to find the ones Voldemort made and defeat him once and for all."

"I am glad I could help, my good man. I would like it if you didn't tell anyone we had this conversation." Slughorn requested.

"No worries, this conversation never happened. Now I'll wake Ron and get him back to our dorms so he can sleep it off. Thanks again, Professor." Harry lied knowing full well he would be telling Dumbledore, and with that he woke Ron and took him back to the dorms.

The next day after classes he went to see Dumbledore.

"Ah good afternoon, Harry. What can I do for you today?" Dumbledore asked when Harry came to his office.

"I talked to Slughorn and he said that Voldemort was fascinated with the number 7. I know we have found 4 of the Horcruxes and was wondering if you knew where anymore are. I want to defeat Voldemort as soon as possible and get on with my life." Harry said hoping that finally he could get some answers.

"Alas, I only know of two more. You see Harry the curse that was put on my hand was from a ring that Voldemort used as a horcrux. I destroyed it so the only other one I know about would be Voldemort's familiar Nagini." Dumbledore answered leaving out Harry's scar.

"So you don't know about the one in my scar. Or were you just trying to protect me again?" Harry said laying his cards on the table.

"You know about that one, Harry?" Dumbledore said in shock.

"Yes the goblins took it out the when I was visiting their healer this summer. Sirius suggested I go in a letter he wrote to me before he died. Was this the reason you never trained me? Because you knew about it. I hate to say it, sir, but you have lost a lot of trust with me. Is this the reason you felt I had to die?" Harry said the hurt showing in his voice and his eyes.

"Harry, I am so sorry. I never thought to ask the goblins. I felt that if I didn't know then no one did. It is one of the downfalls of living as long as I have; one feels they have all the answers. I have hurt you more than I ever wanted to and all I can say is that I am truly sorry. And that I felt it was for the greater good." Dumbledore replied looking like he meant every word. "With six of the horcruxes gone then all we need do is find Nagini and kill her. Alas, we don't know where Voldemort is hiding." Dumbledore knew that Voldemort had been killed he just didn't know how or by who. Severus had told him about the letter Mrs. Malfoy had sent her son.

"I killed Voldemort weeks ago. He is now possessing Wormtail." Harry said confirming what Severus had told him. "I knew where he was hiding but he is probably not there anymore. I have Kreacher watching Bellatrix to find out where he is now. But the wards won't let him know." Harry said. "I'm sure that he has more protections now that he knows someone can kill him. He doesn't know it was me. He knows I have the cup; he has his Death Eaters looking to see if I've sold it or he is going to try and get it from my vault. As far as I know he doesn't know about the Black family vault. Thought Bellatrix or Mrs. Malfoy may have told him. Gringotts has been informed that they might try and break in to get it. They are tightening security now.

"I'm not sure I can trust you to tell me the truth anymore, Professor. And that hurts more than I can say. I don't like that you set me up to die. What kind of man does that? Is it really okay to set a child up to die if it is for the 'Greater Good'?" Harry said, he was not sure what to think about Dumbledore any more. He just wanted this to be over. He was tired of having to watch his back every waking minute. He was tired of Dumbledore playing his games and treating him like a child.

"All I can do is say that I am sorry, Harry. I just wanted you to have a childhood. I see now that I was mistaken and that I have hurt you. I am also sorry that you had to take a life while so very young, I had hoped that it would be when you were more grown up that the prophecy would come to play." Dumbledore answered his remorse showing in his eyes.

"How is setting me up for 'ten dark and lonely years' letting me have a childhood? We'll have to see if your trust can be earned again, Headmaster. Thanks to you I haven't been a child for a very long time" And with that Harry stormed out of the office. He had to figure out how to kill the snake. He was pretty sure that he couldn't send it to the goblins to have the horcrux removed. That and he was sure that Voldemort would keep Nagini close to him at all times.

**hphphp**

Harry spent his time behind the timer working on all the curses he learned from all the books. He didn't know what the power that Voldemort knew not. If Dumbledore was to be believed then it was love. And after driving Voldemort from his mind with his thoughts of his friends and Sirius he may be right. But love would not kill the snake. Maybe he could use the basilisk venom somehow. After all it killed the diary, if you could kill an inanimate object, he was sure it would work on Nagini. So he studied the potion books to see if there was a potion he could somehow get Nagini to eat or if there was a weapon in his vaults that he could coat it with. He would write the goblins tomorrow and see.

**hphphp**

Snape was finally called to Voldemort's side and confirmed what Harry and Draco said. Dumbledore had told him that it was Harry that had killed the Dark Lord. To say he was impressed with the cunning it took for Harry accomplish this was impressive. He would have to reevaluate what he knew about the boy. The truce held true, especially after Draco came to him and told him that Potter had suggested he talk to him. They had already gotten Draco's mother out of Voldemort clutches, his father still in Azkaban. If Dumbledore was to be believed they were closer to ending this war then he ever thought possible. Since Draco was not actively trying to kill Dumbledore he wouldn't have to break the vows he had given Narcissa and Dumbledore.

**hphphp**

It was now April and they were no closer to finding out were Voldemort was hiding. Harry was afraid that he was hiding behind a Fidelius Charm like the one on Grimmauld Place. He would have to wait until he came out of hiding. Harry was pretty sure that that would happen and Voldemort wouldn't like to be seen as weak. He would show soon. He wondered if Voldemort was indeed weak, like he was when he possessed Quirrell. Would he need to feed on the unicorns again? Hopefully Dumbledore would warn them or the centaurs so they could hide or protect the unicorns. But now that his scar didn't hurt nor did he get vision or dreams he wouldn't know. Or he could have his Death Eaters capture the unicorns and bring them to him. Though he remembered that Voldemort had survived on Nagini's venom during his 4th year. So maybe the unicorns were safe.

Kreacher could no longer follow Bellatrix to Voldemort, he could only follow her when she was not in the Dark Lords presence. That confirmed that Voldemort was behind a Fidelius Charm. This was not good news.

Harry noticed that some of the students were paying real close attention to him. This meant that he would have to be extra careful. He was pretty sure they were children of Death Eaters. He researched emergency port-keys to see if he could make one that would take him to Grimmauld Place if he was hit with a Stupify or other stunning spell. He still spent most of his time behind the timer perfecting his fighting skills. He wondered if he would be safer outside the castle. Maybe if he went to Grimmauld Place he could protect himself better.

He went to Dumbledore the next day. "Sir, I was wondering if I should go into hiding. I am pretty sure Voldemort is going to try and take me so he can get his body again. I've been studying ahead in my classes and I'm know I could pass my NEWT's right now. I think if I'm away from the Death Eater children it would be safer for me and the rest of the school. So I think I'm going to go to Grimmauld Place." Harry said.

"I am not sure that that would be the best course of action at this time, Harry. I would like you to stay where I can protect you. And while I am sure you have done your best in your studies, surely you are not up to NEWT level yet." Dumbledore answered knowing that even though he had lost Harry's trust he was hoping that Harry would listen to him and know that he knew what was best.

"I think you are wrong. I know that Voldemort can't reach me at Grimmauld Place and since he is possessing Wormtail then he can get in here. Wormtail knows all the secret passages and knows how to get into Gryffindor tower. And since the Order is still using Headquarters I think it'd be a good idea. I've been researching and found ways to keep myself safe. I won't leave the house for any reason other than to kill Nagini. If we can kill her before Voldemort gains a body, then maybe this war will be over." Harry argued. He knew he had the upper hand. He really didn't need the Headmaster permission. He was an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding World.

"I am sure that you are doing your best to protect yourself, Harry. I am still not sure that you should leave the castle. There is no safer place for you then here." Dumbledore said.

"I don't agree with that, I've had to fight for my life every year I've been here. I'm really not asking your permission, sir, I was just hoping that you would discuss it with me as two adult. As usual I was wrong. So I am now stating that I will be leaving Hogwarts and going to Grimmauld Place. I don't feel safe here with the children of Death Eaters. Voldemort is not above using children to get what he wants. Look at Draco. I'll be leaving tonight. I can ask Remus to stay with me until the war is over. I'm sure he'll say yes and Mrs. Weasley can come every so often to check on us.

"If you are worried about my school work I'm sure you can work something out with the Professors. Same for the end of the year test. Like I said I've been studying and can take my NEWT's today and pass. However if you feel it is best that I finish this year's study, I'll take your advice on school stuff." Harry said trying to compromise.

"If you feel this is the best then I will not hinder you. I will talk to your Professors about your assignments and we will have them sent to Headquarters so you can complete them. I am sure Fawkes wouldn't mind delivering them. I would like it if you stay in touch so send a letter with him every now and then. I want us to work together, Harry. I know I still have to earn your trust again and I would like to do so." Dumbledore said knowing he was fighting a losing battle. He really didn't like this independent Harry but he knew there was little he could do.

"Thanks for that, sir. I'll do my best to stay in touch. If Kreacher hears of anymore attacks I'll be sure to let you know. Can I floo you here in the office in case of an emergency?" Harry said.

"Yes you can floo the office, the address is Hogwarts Headmasters Office, the password right now is Canary Creams. Also you can talk to Phineas and he will relay your message. Or you can call for Fawkes he can find me anytime." Dumbledore said gesturing to the portraits and the phoenix.

"Okay I'll keep in touch. I have to tell Ron and Hermione that I'll be leaving and then I will go." Harry said as he got up to leave the office. He didn't tell Dumbledore that he already knew about the portrait. It was good thing that he was not going to be discussing personal business with any of the portraits in Grimmauld Place.

"I am sorry it has come to this, Harry. I am sure this will be over soon." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Goodnight, Headmaster."

"Goodnight, Harry"

Harry left the office to go and find his friends. He found them in the common room.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm leaving to go to Headquarters tonight. I didn't want to leave without telling you." Harry said after he cast the Muffliato spell.

"Why are you leaving now? Has something happened?" Hermione said in a bit of a panic.

"Yeah Voldemort lost his body and is now possessing Wormtail. He'll be looking for a way to get his body back and I want to be out of the castle so he doesn't come here. Some of the children of Death Eaters are watching me very closely and I don't feel safe here anymore." Harry answered.

"How did he lose his body?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I had Kreacher follow Bellatrix and he was the one who saw Voldemort possessing Wormtail." Harry lied. He didn't want his friends to know that he was a cold blooded killer. They didn't need to know the truth right now.

"That was pretty smart of you, Harry. I wish I had thought of it. Are you sure that leaving will be the best thing? Maybe you should stay here where Dumbledore can protect you." Hermione asked thinking that Harry was doing something rash.

"What about Quidditch?" Ron asked at the same time.

"You'll have to use Ginny as seeker. We won our first 2 games I'm sure she won't let you down. She did pretty good last year." Harry answered Ron. "Hermione you know that there are children of Death Eaters here in the castle, you know that last time Voldemort was without a body he did everything in his power to get to me. I don't feel safe here. And I don't want him coming here to get me. I know he's not above using the students to get to me. I already told Dumbledore that I'll be leaving and going to Headquarters. I'll be leaving as soon as I get my trunk. You need to trust that I am doing what is best for everyone involved. Let Neville, Luna and Ginny know that I said goodbye and why I felt I had to do this." Harry said and then stood up to leave before they could argue anymore. He took down the spell and went to packed his trunk he then shrunk it and put it in his pocket. He made his way back down the stairs into the common room as out the portrait of the Fat Lady. Ignoring when Hermione called his name. Armed with his map and cloak he headed to the tunnel to get outside the wards. He wondered why no one asked him how he would be leaving. Once he was outside the wards he called Dobby.

"Dobby." He called.

"Where are we being now, Harry Potter sir?" the house elf asked when he appeared.

"We are in a tunnel just outside the wards of the castle. I need you to pop me to Grimmauld Place; I'm leaving the castle for a while." Harry answered.

"I will be doing that right now." Dobby said as he took Harry's hand. And they popped away.

Harry felt he needed to put and anti-apparition wards up so no one else could pop in. Because if he could think to use the house elves someone else was sure to. But then again with the house hidden they might not be able to even if they did think about it. After all Kreacher couldn't find Voldemort. He would look into that tonight when he was behind the timer. First he needed to write to Remus to see if he would stay here at Headquarters. Not that he needed to have someone stay with him but it would keep the Headmaster and Mrs. Weasley off his back.

_**Remus**_

_**I was wondering if you could come and stay with me here at Headquarters. I'm going in to hiding so the children of the Death Eaters won't try and kidnap me. If you can please just floo over. If you feel you can't then please let me know and I'll ask Mrs. Weasley. **_

_**Harry.**_

Hedwig had flown here earlier, right after he made the decision to relocate here. So he sent the note off with her. If Remus came maybe he could convince him to spar with him to see if the spells he learned in all the books would be helpful and if he was learning them correctly. He would just tell Remus that he studied a lot over the summer and at school. No one needed to know about the timer.

Harry had sent all Salazar's books to the Black family vault, because though he didn't learn much from them they were very valuable. He did learn that if he thought the spells in parseltounge they were much faster and more powerful. The problem was he needed a snake or an image of snake to speak or think in parseltounge. He learned this while studying the books which each had a snake image on the top of the page that seem to always stay in the corner of his eye. Maybe he would get a tattoo of one on his hand so he always had one available.

Now all he had to do is wait and learn. He needed to find a way to kill Nagini. He was pretty sure Voldemort couldn't make any more horcruxes while he was possessing Wormtail. He was not 100% sure but he truly hoped so. Since Voldemort didn't know that 6 of his horcruxes were destroyed then maybe he wouldn't make more. He still had Kreacher follow Bellatrix hoping that he would get the general idea where Voldemort was hiding. Maybe he could get him to follow Nagini when she was away from Voldemort, like when she was out hunting.

The Weasleys had moved out of Headquarters shortly after the children had gone to school. The wards on the Burrow were updated and they felt safe there. He flooed the Burrow. "Mrs. Weasley, are you there?"

"Harry what are you doing out of school? Where are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked coming from the kitchen.

"I'm at Headquarters. Dumbledore and I felt this was the best place for me right now. I was wondering if you would like to check up on me now and then. I have Kreacher so I know I'll eat but I wanted to put your mind at ease." Harry asked.

"But you are just a child far too young to live on your own. Do you want me to come and stay with you?" Mrs. Weasley said the worry showing in her face. One thing he could always count on is Mrs. Weasley's mothering.

"I've asked Remus to come and stay with me. I'll know soon if he can. But you can come and stay with me during the full moon if it makes you feel better." Harry said hoping that it would be enough.

"Alright dear, I will come and check on you both in a few days. Thank you for letting me know."

"You're welcome Mrs. Weasley. Goodnight"

"Goodnight, dear. Be safe." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry pulled his head out of the floo. He really hoped that Remus would come. He loved Mrs. Weasley to death but she could be smothering and he really didn't need that right now.

Remus showed a few hours later luggage in hand.

"Remus it is great to see you. I see that you can stay for a while." Harry said shaking his hand.

"I can stay as long as you need. Do you have someone to stay with you during the full moon?" Remus asked.

"I asked Mrs. Weasley to come and stay with me then. She said it was okay and that she would be checking on us every few days. I'll do my best to stay out of the way when the Order is here. I know you all think I'm too young to be a member." Harry stated.

"That is very mature of you Harry. I am sure you won't get under foot. This is your house after all." Remus answered.

"Glad someone finally realizes that. I was wondering if we could do some sparring. I've been studying ahead and I need someone to test how well I'm doing." Harry asked.

"I can do that, Harry. There is a room in the basement we can use." Remus answered.

And with that they said their goodnight's and went to their rooms. It was late after all. Harry figured that he would do his timer just like he had done in the summer. Not that there was much more for him to learn but he needed the practice. And with those thoughts he went to bed forgetting to look up the wards.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, when he was behind the timer, Harry remembered the wards he wanted to put up. So he looked in his books and found some that dealt in wards. He would ask Remus to put them up as he didn't want anyone to know how advanced he was in magic. He would pass the books off as ones he found in the library. He found what he was looking for right before the timer let him know it was done.

So he took down the timer, did his hygiene spells, changed his clothes got the book and went down stairs.

Kreacher had cooked breakfast it seemed. So Harry sat at the table and served himself.

Remus came down stairs shortly after, "Hey Remus, morning. How did you sleep?" Harry said raising his tea in a gesture around the table. "Kreacher has made breakfast and it looks like he made sure there was plenty of meat for you. Have a seat."

"Morning Harry, you're up early. I slept fine thanks." Remus sat at the table and loaded his plate with all the meaty goodness. "What are you doing today?"

"Well," he said at breakfast "I found this book on wards and was wondering if you'd put up the Anti-Apparition ward on the house. I don't like that people could Apparate in or near the house."

"I can do that," Remus answered between bites, "but Harry you know that while the house in hidden no one can Apparate around the house."

"I know but I want to be safe. I'd feel safer if we put up as many wards as we can."

"Okay Harry. I understand and I'll put this ward and anything else if it makes you feel safer." And with that they finished their breakfast and Remus set off to put up the ward.

Fawkes showed up that night bringing Harry's homework and a note from the Headmaster telling him if he wanted to write his friends to send his letters with Fawkes. Harry agreed that it might be safer. He would have Remus take all his replies to his fan mail to the Owl Post in Diagon Alley. Hedwig might be put out that she would have to stay in Grimmauld Place but it was much safer for her.

Harry owled the Department of Magical Education about taking his OWL's and NEWT's on Arithmancy and Runes this summer:

**To Whom It May Concern**

**I have decided that I'll be leaving Hogwarts at this time to pursue my education by self-study. I have already taken my OWL's in Transfiguration, Astronomy, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Herbology** **and know that since I have passed all my core subjects I need not continue with Hogwarts. Last summer I started a bit of self-study starting on Arithmancy and Runes and would like to take the OWL's on that this coming summer. Please send me a schedule so that this may happen.**

**I would also like to schedule to take my NEWT's in all the subjects listed above as well as Muggle Studies. If this can be arranged then please let me know when you send the schedule for my OWL's.**

**Thank you for your time**

**Harry Potter**

He figured he would have to take the OWL's first then the NEWT's. He was hoping they were on separate days. By sending this letter Harry felt it was on step closer to getting out from under Dumbledore's thumb. His conversations with him this year let Harry know that Dumbledore would never listen to him and would always feel that he was right. Even though it was shown that he was not. Harry spent some of his time behind the timer revising all of his school subjects. Since there were no OWL's for the subject that were no longer taught at Hogwarts he would just have to hope that he was learning correctly. He was really glad that he found those books though because now he knew far more about the British Wizarding World than anyone was telling him.

Since school was still in session Harry could practice magic in front of people and not get reprimanded. He did some cleaning and repairing charms on stuff in the study just to show that he could and after that no one said a word.

Mrs. Weasley came by every other day or so to make sure that Harry and Remus were eating and were in good health.

"Hello dears, are you two eating well?" Mrs. Weasley said one day as she came through the floo. She was carrying a large basket of food that looked like it would feed them for a week. "I know, I know you told me you had Kreacher to make your meals but given how he has behaved in the past I wanted to bring this little bit of food to tide you over until I can come back to check on you. Harry, are you getting all of your homework done? Dumbledore told me what you had arranged so I wanted to check to make sure that you didn't need anything."

"Mrs. Weasley it's good to see you. Here let me get that." Harry said as he took the basket from her arm and set it on the table. "You know Mrs. Weasley there is enough food here to feed us for a week. I don't want you to tax yourself feeding us and the Order. I know you still come here hours before meetings just so you can cook for everyone." He set the basket on the table and gave the closest thing he had to a mother a hug, "As to your other question I'm current with my classes."

"Oh you aren't a sweet dear, always thinking of others before yourself." She said patting him on the cheek, "You know how much I like to cook and now that all the kids are in school I have plenty of time to cook for the Order and they do so appreciate it. I know some of them hardly have time to eat what with them having to work and do things for Albus."

Harry put up with her mothering in good humor. He really did love the Weasley family and they loved him as part of the family so he could put up with some smothering, most of the time. Since he knew there was a meeting starting soon Harry excused himself to go to his room on the pretext of doing some studying.

As per their agreement Mrs. Weasley stayed with Harry when the moon was full, while Remus was locked in the basement.

Kreacher was closer to finding out where Voldemort was it was made easier since they knew he was staying in the Malfoy Manor before they rescued Mrs. Malfoy. Kreacher did hear from Bellatrix, when she was outside Voldemort's company, that they were still looking for the cup. Kreacher however couldn't learn of anymore raids as he couldn't get to Bellatrix while she was behind the Fidelius Charm and they went straight from the house to the raid. He had followed her a couple of times and then let Harry know where he went. Harry would then send a message with Kreacher to let Dumbledore know so he could try and get there before too much damage was done or too many lives were lost. It didn't happen that way often though and the Order was usually too late to help.

Voldemort didn't want to get a new body until he knew what was happening with his horcruxes. He couldn't send his Death Eaters to check on them because they wouldn't be able to get passed his traps and most of the traps required parseltounge. He couldn't go because Wormtail was a weak and useless wizard, he really needed to find that cup and keep it safe. If he had known that he could only make 7 horcruxes then he would have waited to make one of Nagini until he could move the ones he had made before her. Now he only had the chance to make one more (he didn't know about the one in Harry and Nagini makes 6 other than Voldemort's' own soul)

Winky was still cleaning the house and no one noticed that it was not Kreacher. Dobby was still going through the ROR and bringing Harry trunks. Harry was using part of his time behind the timer to go through them but wasn't finding anything useful. The goblins sent Harry a dagger from the Black family vault to be coated in basilisk venom. Now all they had to do is find Nagini.

"Kreacher." Harry called.

"What can Kreacher be doing for Master?" Kreacher said with a bow.

"Kreacher, you're doing a wonderful job at protecting the House of Black. Now I've another task for you. I don't want you to follow Bellatrix anymore. I want you to keep a look out for Voldemort's snake, Nagini, and if you see her stab her with this dagger. But be careful it has poison on it." Harry said handing the dagger in its sheath to the old house elf.

Kreacher took it carefully. "Kreacher will do as Master commands. Kreacher will protect the House of Black." And with that he popped away.

Time passed slowly and it was getting close to summer. Harry was getting bored and wondered if the Weasley family would be moving in at the beginning of summer. He was doing all the homework sent to him with Fawkes. Remus as good company and they dueled all the time, but he was an adult and wouldn't tell Harry anything that the Order was doing. The Order was still using the house as headquarters, but Harry was banned from participating but then again he knew he would be. He did close down the library to all but Bill. If people wanted to use the library they would have to ask.

Harry got the schedule for the OWL's and NEWT's but he was not sure if he could sneak away to take them. Maybe he'd ask Dumbledore to set up a guard those days. Dumbledore would surely not deter his need to take these tests, would he? Oh well, if he did Harry could take them next year as he was sure all of this would be over by then. He was really hoping that it would all be over by then. He really didn't want to spend a year hiding in this house. He would ask next time he saw Dumbledore.

A few days later Dumbledore came for an Order meeting and Harry cornered him afterwards. "Professor there are some OWL test I want to take and I want to take my NEWT's this summer and was wondering if you could set up a guard unit to get me to the Ministry? I will be taking them on separate days, here is the schedule." He said as he handed him the letter he got form the DoME "I'm hoping that the war will be over before that but if it's not I want to take these test as scheduled. I'll not be returning to Hogwarts."

"Are you really sure you can pass them, Harry. I do not want to hold you back if you feel this is something you feel you can do. I am not sure this is the best time for you to leave Hogwarts." Dumbledore said not really wanting Harry that far out of his control.

"We have been over this. I'm safer here than at Hogwarts." Harry stated in frustration then sighed "Yes, I feel that I can pass the tests, I'm just asking for a guard. I can go alone if I have to but I'm trying to reach a compromise with you. I know that the Order follow your orders." he knew Dumbledore wanted him back at the castle but he needed to realize that Harry was now in control of his own life.

"Alright, Harry. I will set up a guard for you on those days. You still have a port-key?" Dumbledore said hoping he could gain a little of Harry's trust back by doing this little thing.

"Yes, sir I have one that will bring me here if **I'm** injured or knocked out in any way. Thanks for helping me." Harry said glad that they could reach and understanding. He knew that Dumbledore knew that he was emancipated and that there was little he could do to stop Harry.

**Hphphp**

It was now the end of the year and Professor McGonagall came to give him his end of the year test. He felt he did pretty well. He was really glad that he had studied and had done all his homework.

Nagini was not going outside the wards though they did have a general idea where Voldemort was hiding. They were pretty sure was he still in Wiltshire. Kreacher stayed and spied on the town hoping to catch Nagini outside the wards.

Summer had come and Ron and his family, including Bill and the twins, did indeed move into Grimmauld Place. Hermione went on vacation with her family and they would be moving in to Headquarters when they got back. Harry stopped using his timer most days as he had learned all he could from what he had. He had the elves put the trunks from the ROR in the attic and he would go through them when his house was not quite as full as it was now.

"It's good to see you, mate." Harry said clapping Ron on the back, "I'm glad your family is moving in. As much as I like Remus he still treats me like a child. It'll be good to hang around someone my own age. I really missed you guys. I hope you brought something to do this time."

"Good to see you too. It must have been right boring being here all by yourself with only Remus for company. What'd you do with your time?" Ron asked following Harry through the house.

"I spent most of my time studying. There isn't a lot to do here. Remus and I did do some sparring. I even beat him a few times." Harry said walking to the sitting room.

"Sorry to hear that, mate. That you have been studying not the sparring." Ron said rubbing his nose, "Now that I'm here we should be able to find something to do. I brought my chess set and some other games that I noticed that the house doesn't have." Ron said pulling his knapsack around from his back "It's too bad we can't practice our Quidditch. Something I'll miss that about the Burrow."

"Yeah I do miss flying. How did the team do after I left? I'm sure Ginny made a good seeker."

"Well we didn't win the Quidditch Cup but we did come in second. The team really missed you. But Ginny did a great job. Let's go play some games." And with that the two friends set off to find some fun.

The goblins told him that Godric's Hallow was now completely rebuilt. Harry called Dobby, "Hey Dobby the goblins said the house in Godric's Hallow is done so when you have time I'd like you to go and check it out," he said prying the still hyper elf off his leg, he though after all this time Dobby would stop doing that. "You can use some of the furniture in the vault. If there isn't anything there then hit the second and stores and work your way up."

"Dobby can be doing that for Master Harry, sir. Dobby knows what Master Harry likes and Dobby will be making him proud." Dobby said and popped away.

Dumbledore came a few days after summer had started.

"Harry, I need to request a favor." He started after they sat in the sitting room. "I need to hide something here where it's safe. I am hoping you will help me in this endeavor."

"I'll be more than happy to help, Professor. What is it you need hidden?" Harry replied he was more than happy to help if he could.

"I need you to house the Malfoys, they cannot stay in the castle and we are fairly certain that Voldemort is using their house has his headquarters." Dumbledore explained.

"You want me to let the Malfoys stay here?" Harry said shocked, "You do know, sir that Draco and I don't get along. And Ron will go completely mad." He said shaking his head at the new twist in plans.

"Harry, I am sure that you can put aside your differences to further the war effort. After all you did it for Severus. I have talked to young Mr. Malfoy and he has agreed to stay out of your way and be civil if he cannot." The Headmaster said his eyes twinkling like mad.

"Okay, I guess we can try. But I want you to know I'll not put up with him insulting me or Ron or anyone for that matter, not in my own house." Harry said trying to come to terms with what he just agreed to.

"Splendid, I will bring them here tomorrow. I am sure that will give you time to set up some rooms for them." Dumbledore said getting up to take his leave.

"Yeah I'll talk to Kreacher about it." After Dumbledore left Harry went to his room and put up some silencing charms and called Winky.

"What can Winky be doing for Harry Potter?" Winky said.

"I need you to set up some rooms for Malfoy and his mother. Put them on the top floor so they're not near Ron or his family." Harry said. 'I'll need to talk to Kreacher about him coming when they call.'

"Yes sir, Harry Potter sir. Winky can be doing that." Winky said and popped away.

"Kreacher." Harry called he really hoped that the Malfoys wouldn't be too demanding on Kreacher's time as he still needed him to find Nagini. Maybe he could put Dobby on that instead. "Dobby."

"Hey, guys." He said when the two house elves popped into the room. "I want to say again what a great job you're both doing. I need to change some orders around though. Kreacher give Dobby the dagger and show him where you have been spying. I need you to stay here and wait on the Malfoys as I'm sure they're not going to want to eat dinner with the Weasleys." He said to the older elf then turn to his little friend "Dobby I need you to go where Kreacher shows you and wait to see if Voldemort's snake come out of the wards, take that dagger and stab her in the head if you can. Be careful the dagger is coated with poison."

"Kreacher will be doing as Master says. Kreacher has not seen the bad snake but Kreacher will be showing Master's elf where he has been watching." Kreacher said handing the dagger to Dobby.

"Dobby will be doing what Master Harry Potter is asking. Dobby won't let the great Harry Potter down. Dobby will be a good house elf and be sneaky-sneaky. Dobby is a good spy." Dobby said jumping up and down at receiving such an important mission. Taking the dagger and putting it in his pants. Dobby still wore clothes as he liked them better than pillowcases or tea towels and Harry had given him permission to wear them.

"That's great guys. Kreacher remember you're not to talk to the Malfoys and if they get hostile you leave and come and see me. They are not allowed to punish you or make you punish yourself. Do you understand?" Harry said very firmly.

"Kreacher is understanding." Kreacher said with a bow and popped away with Dobby to show him where he would be spying.

"Winky."

"Harry Potter is calling for Winky, Winky is getting rooms ready." Winky appeared with a rag in her hand.

"Sorry Winky, I just wanted to let you know that Kreacher will be looking after the house. If you want you can go to the Room of Hidden things and work in there." Harry told her hoping she wouldn't be disappointed.

"Winky is understanding. Winky will go when she is being done with the rooms." Winky said and popped away.

'Well that is taken care of.' Harry thought shaking his head in amusement. 'Who knew that there would be so much trouble balancing 3 house elves?' It was going to be different with the Malfoys here. Hopefully they would keep to themselves. He went to find Ron.

"Hey, Ron, I just wanted to let you know that Dumbledore asked me to let the Malfoys stay here and I agreed." Holding up his hand to stop the protest. "I know you don't like Malfoy and hopefully they'll stay on the top floor. They are hiding from Voldemort and this is the safest place for them. I've got Kreacher waiting on them and they'll more than likely not be joining us for meals. If they stay out of our way **I'm** sure we can stay out of theirs."

"Alright, mate, I'll do what I can to stay out of their way. This is your house after all. I don't like it but I'll try to behave." Ron said showing maturity that he had not shown before, maybe Hermione was rubbing off on him.

"That's all I ask. Let's play some chess it has been awhile since we played." The best way to distract Ron was a good game of chess.

The Malfoys came the next day. "Hey Mrs. Malfoy, Draco, welcome to my home. I've set the top floor for you to stay in. I've instructed Kreacher to wait on you." He said greet the two unwanted guest, "I want you to know right now this is my house and that is my house elf. I won't tolerate you harming him in anyway. I'll leave you alone as long as you behave yourselves. I know you're hiding from Voldemort and I'm working on killing him once and for all." he said as firmly as he could letting them know that he was dead serious. "If you try and disrespect me or mine I'll throw you out to defend yourselves. Dumbledore be damned. However, I hope that it won't come to that."

"I'll stay out of your way, Potter. I don't like you and I don't want to be here. But Dumbledore felt this was a safe place. We will stick to the top floor and stay out of your way." Draco answered sneer firmly in place.

"Thank you for inviting us to your home. We will respect your privacy and hope that you will respect ours. Thank you for the loan of your house elf. Will we be taking our meals with you or can we eat in our rooms?" Mrs. Malfoy said showing that at least one of them had common courtesy.

"I think it best for everyone that you take your meals in your room. There are many people that come and go in this house and I'm sure that they are not as trusting as Dumbledore. Though I will let Snape know where you are so he can visit. I believe he is a friend of yours and Draco's. I also wanted to let you know that the library is locked down. If you want a book you need to ask me first." Harry answered.

"Keeping us prisoners, Potter. I didn't think you would stoop so low." Draco sneered.

"And that right there is why you should stay on the top floor. It's only common courtesy to ask before you borrow something. Which is one of the reasons I've had to lock the library up in the first place, no one seems to think common courtesy applies to my stuff. I'd have thought your mother would have taught that to you. She seems to know how to be polite." Harry answered. 'Yeah this is going to be a fun summer.' Harry thought to himself.

"Yes I did teach you to be polite to people who are hosting us, Draco. Apologize to Mr. Potter immediately." Mrs. Malfoy said.

"I apologize, Potter. I'll do my best to stay out of your way and ask if there is anything I need." Draco said.

"Let me show you to your rooms. There is a common room that you can entertain yourselves in and two bedrooms off to the side. I've told everyone who is living here to stay off the top floor so you won't be bothered. Like I said if you want to borrow a book from the library tell Kreacher and he will tell me and I'll see if it is something I want out of that room." Harry said as he climbed the stairs with the Malfoys following.

After getting the Malfoys settled he went to look for Ron. He found him in the living room. They played chess for a few hours until Harry begged off around dinner time.

"Mrs. Weasley, Kreacher is going to be cooking for the Malfoys so you need to share the kitchen with him. I don't know what they'll be eating but I don't want you to have to cook two separate meals. Particularly for people you don't like." Harry told her when he came to dinner.

"Alright Harry dear. I'll talk to Kreacher and set up a time we can share." Mrs. Weasley answered.

"I'll let him know he can talk to you about it." Harry said sitting at the table to enjoy the wonderful cooking of Mrs. Weasley. He had a thought that maybe he could use the timer to learn to cook better. He was going to be living on his own after the war. Well hopefully not too long after the war because when it was done he wanted to start dating. He didn't dare while there was a war going on. He didn't want to take the chance of having a child then being killed. He knew how it felt being an orphan and that was not something he wanted to pass on.

After dinner Harry went to his room and called Kreacher to him. "Kreacher I'm giving you permission to talk to Mrs. Weasley about sharing the kitchen. That is all you can talk to her about. If she ask about the Malfoys don't answer. They have a right to their privacy, well unless they're doing something harmful to someone in this house. Then I want you to let me know right away." Harry instructed. "I also told the Malfoys that they could borrow books from the library but only if they tell what kind they want and you come and tell me and I will get it for them, if I think they are ones that are okay to leave the library."

"Kreacher will do as Master says." Kreacher said with a bow and popped away.

**Hphphp**

A week into summer Dobby came back.

"Harry Potter sir, Harry Potter sir, Dobby is doing what Harry Potter is telling him to do. The big snakey comes out of the wards and Dobby is jumping its back and then the snakey is trying to bites Dobby. But Dobby jumps on the snakey's back and then Dobby is taking the dagger and stabbing the snakey in the head like Harry Potter is telling him to. But the head is being too hard so Dobby is cutting the head clean off. And the snakey is dying, sir. Dobby is seeing a dark smoke coming out if the snakey after it's being dead. And he is hearing the most awful screaming and then the smoke is blowing away and Dobby is not seeing it anymore. Dobby came straight away to be telling Harry Potter." The excitable house elf came to Harry after everyone was in bed, jumping up and down on the bed with the dagger still in his hand. He seemed really proud with what he had done and Harry felt he should be.

"That is great news Dobby, you did really well. Let me have the dagger now, I'll treasure it always and when the war is over I'll let everyone know what a great house elf you are." Harry said sticking his hand out for the dagger.

"Oh Dobby is sorry for not remembering the dagger, sir. Dobby will be giving it to Harry Potter right now." Dobby said thrusting out the dagger in his hand.

"Maybe you should put it in its sheath and then hand it to me."

Dobby nodded sheepishly, he was just so excited, "Sorry Master Harry sir, Dobby will cleans the knife first and then give it to Harry Potter." With a snap of his fingers the dagger was clean of all blood and gore. Then Dobby put the dagger in its sheath and handed it to Harry.

"Dobby you did a great job. Now you can do what you want. If you want to stay and keep the house with Kreacher you can do that. Or you can go back to the Come and Go room. I think the curse breakers are done with the vault though if you find anything Dark you will have to let me know so I can talk to Spearhead about getting them back in there. Or you could go back to decorating Godric's Hallow. I'll leave the choice up to you as a reward." Harry told the excitable house elf.

"Dobby will be going to Harry Potter's Godric's Hallow and making sure it's clean and decorated. Harry Potter will be happy with it when Dobby is done with it. Harry Potter is having many pieces of furniture in his vault that Dobby thinks Harry Potter will like. So Dobby is thinking that that is what he is wanting to do." Dobby said finally calming down.

"That's great Dobby you can do that." Harry said still hoping that the house didn't look to tacky when it was done. He loved Dobby to death but he really was afraid of what the house would look like in the end.

"Harry Potter will be proud when Dobby is done. Dobby will get started right away." And with that Dobby popped away.

Now that the snake was gone all Harry had to do is get Voldemort out of hiding. Voldemort was the last soul piece to be killed. If Harry could call him out then this war would finally be over and Harry could live his life again.

He wanted his house back and he wanted to be able to walk the streets and not have to worry about whether or not he would be attacked or killed. He felt that he as better suited to be a teacher than an Auror and would work to that goal. He had put a lot of thought into this and found that he preferred as more sedate life style. While he wanted to teach DADA that role was already filled so maybe he would study History and convince Dumbledore to get rid of Binns.

After studying all the old books he found, especially the old one he found in the ROR, he really liked History and hoped that he would be good teacher he could get others to like it as well. He couldn't be worse than Binns. Maybe he could write his own book for that class. He was sure he could make it interesting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**AN: I split up chapter 8 and created this one. I've also done some revising so you might want to go back and read that chapter. There was no new information added, just some fleshing out of some scenes. I am going to try and create a better fight scene, not sure how that will work though I'm really bad at them. **

**AN2: Sorry for all who read this yesterday I forgot to upload the new chapter 8 will repeat this note in Chapter 10 when I post it. **

It was about two weeks into the summer vacation and there was an Order meeting set for tonight and this time Harry was determined to sit in on it. So when Mrs. Weasley tried to shoo him out he stayed right where he was. "No Mrs. Weasley I'll be staying. I have something important to say. So I'm going stay right here until I've said my piece." Harry informed her not budging from his chair.

"You're too young to sit on and Order meeting. You need to leave Harry." Mrs. Weasley demanded hands on her hips.

"No, this is my house and I've allowed you and the Order to use it. I'll not be told what to do in my own house. I've let the meetings go on without me before because I had somethings I needed to do. Now that they are done I'll be staying right here." Harry said determined to make her understand tht he was staying. He ignored the questioning looks on everyone's faces. "Look I know you're just trying to protect me and I do appreciate that. However there are things that need to be discussed and I'm not leaving until they are. You're just going to have to except that." He said his voice softening a little. He looked to Mrs. Weasley willing her to understand that he was not a child.

"Ron, Ginny, out." Mrs. Weasley said to her two youngest. The rest of her family was already in the Order but these two she felt were too young to join. The two left with much protest.

"Harry what is so important that you feel you have to sit in on an Order meeting? Can't you just tell Dumbledore and he will pass it on to us?" Remus asked with some confusion. He had no idea what Harry could bring to the Order. He hadn't seen Harry leave the house or make floo calls.

"No Dumbledore has a nasty habit of keeping things to himself. I feel it's time that the Order knew a few things. I _will_ have my say." Harry answered knowing full well that Dumbledore wouldn't tell the Order anything.

"Alright, Harry. Like you said this is your house." Remus said backing down though still wondering what Harry could possibly know that the Order didn't.

Soon enough the Order was filtering in. They all looked at Harry wondering why he was there. Dumbledore was the last to show, of course. That man was always theatrical.

"Harry, my boy why are you still here? You know that you're far too young to sit on an Order meeting. I'll have to ask you to leave." Dumbledore said with his best grandfather smile.

"I'm sorry, Headmaster, but I'll be staying. This is my house and I'm an adult in the Wizarding World, you can't make me leave." Harry replied firmly looking the Headmaster directly in the eye. He will not be cowed into leaving.

"Now Harry, I know this is your house. But you are not an adult as you are only 16." Dumbledore said knowing full well that what Harry said was true; however he needed to be in control of the meeting and if Harry let spill some of what he had been holding back he might just lose that control.

"You know full well that being Head of the House of Black makes me and adult. That and my trial emancipated me when I was tried in front of the entire Wizengamot. So I've been an adult since the beginning of last year. And you know it." Harry said loudly not quite shouting, he took a couple of deep breaths and settled back in his chair and sighed, "This is something else you kept from me Headmaster. Well that stops now. You really have no say in my life anymore. I fully plan on taking my NEWT's this summer and not returning to Hogwarts next year as we already discussed." Harry said still angry and hurt by the way the man he thought of as a grandfather continued to try and take control of him.

"Alright Harry, you are correct. Now let's get this meeting started." Dumbledore said to the shocked Order. No one really stood up to Dumbledore; well not since Sirius died anyway.

The Order members spent time telling what they knew about Death Eaters and what they were doing. There really wasn't much to tell now that Voldemort was hidden. Dumbledore had not told most of them about Voldemort being killed and how he was now possessing Wormtail. He only had them following known Death Eaters to try and stop attacks.

Then came Harry's turn.

"I want you all to know that I've come to the final step in stopping Voldemort for good." He said pausing at the excited whisper and the grumbles of the people who didn't believe him, like Snape and Moody. When they settled back down he continued, "Voldemort made some artifacts that kept him here on this plane so he couldn't die. I've found them all and they've all been destroyed." He ignored the questions and Dumbledore's silent pleas not to say anything further, "I don't know how much Dumbledore has told you, but I think if you're going to put your lives in jeopardy then you need to know everything. All I have to do now is get Voldemort to come out of hiding so I can finally kill him. What I need from you is to take care of the Death Eaters so that I'll only have to fight Voldemort. That is what the Prophecy says must happen." He said laying it out on the table for all to see. He knew many of them didn't know what the prophecy said.

"Are you really so arrogant that you think you can take on the Dark Lord and win?" Snape sneered he really didn't think that this boy could take on the Dark Lord and win even in the Dark Lords current state.

"I know what you think of me Professor, and I've been practicing and studying so that I'll be prepared for when this day came. Besides if it comes down to it the Dumbledore assures me that the only weapon I will really need it love. I really think that I stand a chance at winning this war especially now that Voldemort is so weak." Harry said looking at his most hated teacher, "I also feel that Voldemort thinks the same as you, that I'm just a child and that he'll have the upper hand. I'll call him out to meet somewhere, hopefully where there are no other civilians and we'll fight."

He gave a huge sigh knowing a lot of the Order won't like what he was going to say next, "One of us will die; we can only hope that it'll be Voldemort." He was feeling pretty sure of himself, though he hoped he wasn't getting to cocky. He knew that he had been training for this all year and felt it was time. "I'm hoping, Headmaster, that we can use Hogwarts now that the school is closed for the summer. I know you can take down the wards to the grounds and put them up around the castle. I think I can get this done and would like to do it now before Voldemort regains another body. I know from my spy that Voldemort has sent his Death Eaters on a wild goose chase and that he has not amassed an army like he was planning last year before he was killed again."

Again the Order broke out in whispers; some questioned what the teen was talking about. How did he know Voldemort was killed and why weren't they told. There was clambering from chairs and people pounding their fists on the table demanding they be heard. Dumbledore let this go on for a minute or two upset that Harry was sharing secrets that he never wanted people to know. After a couple of minutes he raised his hand for silence and it showed how much faith the Order had that they all fell silent again settling back in their chairs.

"Harry, while I am disappointed that you did not come and talk with me about this first, I see no reason we cannot do as you ask. However, do you really feel that this is the correct time? I know I have not trained you to fight. I know that you hate me for that and I am truly sorry you feel this way. Do not want you to do this if you don't feel ready." Dumbledore answered give Harry his best disappointed look that had many people over the years browbeaten.

"Look, I really do feel that now is the right time." Harry said shoving his hands through his hair in frustration, "I've been training in secret this last year, knowing that you never would." sending a glare to the Headmaster, "I found a magical artifact that lets me slow down time and have studied and trained behind it right under yours and everyone else's nose since one week into last summer. I found it after I'd received a letter from Sirius letting me know some of what he thought your plans were, Headmaster. In his letter he told me to go to Gringotts. It was there I learned about the will and about being the Head of House for the Blacks. I had the will read so I would know everything you tried to keep from me, for my own good of course. After that I saw a healer, Sirius had mentioned in his letter that my dad had put a block on my magic and that I might need it removed. While I was there they also severed the connection to Voldemort from some residue that was in my scar.

"I went to the Black vault I found loads of books and a few full trunks. I shrunk them all and took them back with me to Privet dr. and that is when I found the Room Timer. It allows one hour passing for every minute that passes outside the room you set it in." Harry explained to the quiet room, the looks of confusion firm on their faces, most didn't know about Black and that Harry had been made a Lord. He continued on, "I then had Kreacher, Dobby and Winky clean this house and bring me anything that was useful. I also found a room in Hogwarts that has been used for over 1000 years for lost items and books. I have had Winky and Dobby go through the room to find any useful book and items in there as well. Don't worry Headmaster as soon as I was done with the books I donated them to the library. I'm sure Madame Pince has told you about that. I also have a fund set up to donate to Hogwarts to pay for any artifact that was found in that room that I kept. I'm going to have a few people assess them." He took a drink of water and plowed on, the room still hanging on his every word. They were hoping to be told more secrets.

"Anyway I didn't spend all my time studying, I also spent it practicing spells and dueling. I now know wandless and wordless magic up to and past 7th year. Oh, don't look so shocked," he said a the gasp, "anyone can learn it if they take the time, no pun intended. I know I don't have the 50 years of experience that Voldemort has but I think I can hold my own until I get an opening so I can finish him off. Especially since he is now weak and possessing a weak wizard and he thinks that no matter what he really won't die." Harry took a deep breath after his long speech. It was first time he told Dumbledore most everything he had been holding back. He didn't think it was a good idea to let them know that he was the one to kill Voldemort in the first place. The Order only uses stunner and such things and under the leadership of Dumbledore they always will.

"Harry how could you go against Dumbledore like that? You know he is in charge of you and you should listen to what he says." Molly said loudly jumping to Dumbledore's defense, as usual. "You're just a child and you should listen to the adults around you. They have more experience than you do. Why do you feel that you are the one that has to fight? Isn't it better to let us take care of that for you?"

"Harry, my boy, why would you do this? I thought you trusted me to help you. You know I have always done my best for you." Dumbledore said trying not to let the Order know that he hadn't had control over Harry's like since last July. Though it was too late as the cat was well and truly out of the bag.

Harry looked first to Mrs. Weasley, "Mrs. Weasley I know you only want what is best for me, but you don't know everything thanks to the Headmaster. The prophecy states that it will be me or Voldemort. 'neither can live while the other survives'; I think it says, something along those lines. Anyway didn't you hear me when I said that Dumbledore knew this and still didn't train or teach me anything that I could use to fulfill this prophecy? He was going to let me face ol' snake face unprepared, like he felt I had to die to win the war. You have to understand that I don't want to die I'd rather survive,"

Molly sat back down with a thoughtful look on her face so Harry turned to Dumbledore and said, "I was tired of you controlling my life. I know that you meant for me to die and I know the reason why now. That doesn't make it any easier to trust you. So I learned to fight all on my own." He said with a shrug and then got a determined look on his face, "I'll do this with or without your help. I'm hoping you'll do the right thing and help." He argued and watched as Dumbledore flinched and the rest of the Order go as thoughtful and Mrs. Weasley. Some like Remus looked like they were getting angry. 'Bet he didn't want them to know that.'

"Of course, my boy, I have always done what I can for the Greater Good. If you think you can call Voldemort out then you may use the castle grounds to do so." Dumbledore said. 'Maybe it was time this ended. I don't have much time left; I will be dead in a month or two. It's a good thing Harry found all the horcruxes, now I can die in peace.'

After much conversation and explaining the meeting ended. Much of the Order was hopeful that Harry was right and that soon this would all be over. And not like last time when they thought it was over only for it to start up again many years later.

Harry went to his room to write to the Prophet and the Quibbler. He would call Voldemort out that way. If he called him a coward in the papers then Voldemort would have no choice but to come to him.

_**Dear Voldemort**_

_**Hey snake face, I think it's time for this war to end. I challenge you to a confrontation to end this once and for all. One final all-out battle. We will meet on the grounds of Hogwarts. Your people and mine. I'll be there at noon on July 30**__**th**__** waiting for you. If you don't show then you're the coward I always thought you were, after all who hides for 15 years in the jungles of Albania? If you don't show then people will know that you're not as powerful as you say you are. They will know that you're scared of a mere school boy and they will never fear you again. I'm sure that your followers will feel the same way. **_

_**I'm tired of you, your Death Munchers and this war and I want to end it once and for all. If you die finally great, if I died at least I won't have to look at your ugly face anymore. Dumbledore won't interfere with us fighting. That is what the prophecy said by the way 'and either must die at the hand of the other; for neither can live while the other survives'. That is the information you were looking for. Pleased to know it now? It will be just you and me. Dumbledore and his people will only be there to protect me from your minions. If they try and interfere then there will be resistance. **_

_**To the people of the British Wizarding World I want you to stay in your houses and protect your families on the date mentioned above. This is a battle that will be fought with Voldemort's people and mine. If you feel you must fight, do so at your own risk. I'll be there to fight Voldemort and cannot protect you. **_

_**I call on the DMLE to protect the public. If Minister Fudge feels that he can spare some of the Aurors to help this fight then he should send them to Hogwarts. However, I feel that he needs to protect the areas where Voldemort might send his people. Like Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and the Ministry. I'll do my part and I hope that the Ministry will do theirs. **_

_**People will die in this fight, which is what happens in war. I'm hoping that the public took my words to heart and trained so they can protect themselves and their family. I have done all I can now the rest is up to you. **_

_**Harry Potter.**_

He sent the letters off with Dobby to his solicitor. He also enclosed a letter asking if he could see about getting it read on the wizard radio. Now all he had to do is wait and train. It would be 2 more weeks until the 30th. He reckoned that by calling Voldemort out before his birthday and the OWL's and NEWT's summer schedule, then if he didn't survive he wouldn't have to take them and if he did survive he could. It didn't make much sense to take the exams and then not be able to use them due to death. He didn't need them to prove how well he could do. He already knew that by taking some of the old test he found in the RoR.

He still didn't know the power the Dark Lord knew not he was hoping that Dumbledore was right and that it was love. Now all he had to do is figure out how to use that in a fight. He started meditating on the love he felt for all the ones he had lost and the friends he still had. He decided if he got that feeling now he could pull them up when he needed them.

The next day he went to find his friends and tell them what he was planning before they read it in the paper. He found them in the kitchen having a snack. There still wasn't much to do in the house so it was pretty easy to track them down. Hopefully he could open up the library soon. Bill had removed most of the curses and had built a warded shelf for the darker books.

"Ron, Ginny, Fred and George," He greeted the younger Weasleys "I wanted to let you know that I'm planning on calling Voldemort out in the media. I want him to meet me for a final battle on July 30th at Hogwarts. I thought you'd want to know before letter I wrote came out." Harry said as he joined them at the table, grabbing a biscuit from the plate in the center. Ron spewed his biscuit across the table and Ginny knocked her juice glass over causing it to spill everywhere. The twins just looked on with a thoughtful look on their faces; they trusted that Harry wouldn't do something _too_ rash.

"What? Harry you're nowhere near ready to face him. Why are you doing something so rash?" Ginny yelled as she tried to mop up the juice. She really didn't understand boys sometimes and that was saying a lot considering how many brothers she had. They always wanted to rush into things never thinking about the consequences.

"Do you really think you can fight him, Harry?" Ron said taking another biscuit, "I mean Dumbledore hasn't really trained you or anything. You told me that all you really did was look as some memories and stuff. That is not going to help you fight. I'll stand by you no matter what, but I don't think I'm ready to fight Death Eaters."

"I don't think your mum is going to let you go to battle anyway, Ron." Harry smiled at his friend knowing that there was no way Molly would let her kids fight. He turned to Ginny, "Ginny I've been training all year. It's just that no one knew about it, not even Dumbledore. I'm ready to do this and get it over with." He then turned to the twins, "Anything you can give the Order that would help in combat situation would be most appreciated. I know you guys have been cooking things up." The twins nodded their heads and went off to the side of the room holding a fierce whispered conversation.

"Why didn't you tell me, mate? I thought I was your best friend? Why didn't you train me and Hermione like you did last year." Ron said hurt apparent in his voice.

"Last year was different we didn't have a good professor and as much as I dislike Snape he is very good at the DADA, much better than he was at teaching potions. Last year Dumbledore wouldn't even be in the same room as me so I didn't have to worry about him reading my mind. You don't know Occlumency, Ron, and for some reason Hermione can't learn it. I tried to get you to, but you didn't want to do the studying. I really didn't want Dumbledore to know what I was doing or he'd have tried to stop me. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you, but it had to be this way." Harry said with a look of regret on his face, he then broke out with a small smile after thinking of something that would help mollify his friend. "If it makes you feel any better I didn't tell anyone and if I could have you would have been the first. You are after all my best mate. When this war is completely over I'll tell you everything, you and Hermione. And I mean everything because there are loads of things that you don't know. But for right now I need to keep my secrets."

"Hermione is going to be right chaffed that you hide something like this from her. And now you're calling a final battle while she is out of town. I hope you know what you're doing." Ron said still miffed but he would give Harry his space and let him keep his secrets. "I think you're right about mum, she will probably throw us in a body bind to keep us here that day." He said rubbing the back of his head in thought.

"I still think you're being rash, Harry. But I'll support you in any way that I can." Ginny stated firmly in the stubborn way most women had. "Ron's right though mum's not going to let us fight. You should have seen her after we came home last year. She was very over-protective; we couldn't do anything without her being there. I think the only reason we have as much freedom as we do here is because we can't go outside. I'll back you up though and if there is anything we can do, ask us."

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me." Harry said giving them both hugs and waving to the two conspiring twins as he left to the room. He needed write a letter to Hermione to let her know of his plans.

_**Dear Hermione**_

_**I hope your summer is going well. I have a few things to tell you and I know you're going to be mad at me, but I wanted to let you know before you read it in the paper. I've called Voldemort out to face me in a final battle. Dumbledore has granted permission to use Hogwarts grounds to do this. I know you think I'm being rash and that I'm not prepared. I'll tell you the same thing I told Ron and Ginny. I have been training in secret and feel that I'm ready to face Voldemort. I know you will be mad at me for keeping secrets from you but it's something I felt I must do. I didn't want Dumbledore to know and since you don't know Occlumency I couldn't tell you. **_

_**I hope your vacation is not ruined by this news and hopefully I'll see you on my birthday.**_

_**Love Harry**_

He sent this off with Kreacher so it would reach her before the Prophet came out. He got a letter two days later letting him know that Hermione felt he was being stupid and reckless and that she was very upset that she couldn't be there to support him.

The article came out and there was a large show of support from the public. Most letters said they would do as he ask and stay inside to protect their homes. Quite a few wanted to be at the final battle with him and a small group of letters taunted him and wished he died. He burned those. To his supporters he wrote them back two form letters. The first one read:

_**Dear (insert name here)**_

_**I want to thank you for your support and once again. I also want to say stay at home if you have a family to protect. I know how important family is and know that it sometimes is the best to stay out of the way and do what can be done to protect what you can. **_

_**I know I have said this before but if you know anyone living alone or in the muggle world invite them to your house on that day. Then you will have more wands in your house for protection. I am sure the battle will only be fought at Hogwarts but why take that chance.**_

_**I'm hoping this will be the final conflict and that we can all live in peace after. **_

_**Again thanks for the show of support. **_

_**Harry Potter.**_

The second one read:

_**Dear (insert name here)**_

_**Thank you for your show of support. If you feel that you're up to fighting then I say the more wands the better. If you have family that doesn't want to fight send them to neighbors or out of the country on that day. I am sure the fight will only be at Hogwarts but why take that chance.**_

_**Before you come to Hogwarts let me tell you what you will be facing. I know Voldemort has werewolves and giants fighting for him and I know that he was talking to the vampires. I don't think the vampires will be there since will be during the day. I want you to know this before you come so that you will be prepared. I've other forces that will be facing the Death Eaters while I confront Voldemort. **_

_**Please, make sure your affairs are in order, like I said in my article people will die and I would hate for your family to be left behind unprepared. I know most don't want to think on this but it really is better if you do.**_

_**Again thanks for your support. **_

_**Harry Potter**_

**Hphphp**

One week before the battle Harry talked to Dumbledore.

"Sir, I was wondering if you've talked to the centaurs. I think they're needed to protect the forest. I also need you to talk to Hagrid and have him talk to Gawp. I know Voldemort has giants with him and we might need those two. I know Remus has talked to a few werewolves that might join our group. I know the goblins are staying neutral in this as they are protecting the bank. I've had a few people that said they will join and I've let them know what they will be facing. I just need to know that the Order has enough people to hold off Voldemort's forces." Harry suggested to Dumbledore who was creating a battle plan with the Order, he had sat in on those meetings, and they needed to know that there would be more people.

"I have talk to the centaurs and they feel that it's their duty to protect the forest and that is all." Dumbledore said nodding knowingly. Harry just shrugged that's all he wanted them to do anyway. "They said something about the stars telling them they wouldn't be needed. Hagrid informed me that he and his brother will be joining us. I am happy to know the public will also have people joining us," he sighed, "I just hope they will know what they are doing. I am proud that you let them know what they will be facing. I never wanted this is to happen while you're so young. I feel that the Order will be more than sufficient in stopping Voldemort's forces." Dumbledore replied with a heavy heart. He was saddened that so many may be facing their death.

"That is good to know, sir." Harry said then looked at his Headmaster his face grim, "Things are still not good between us, sir. But we have to fight together to end this war." He stated. Maybe when the war was over they would hash it out but for now they would fight together. He still didn't know that Dumbledore was dying.

"And that is to my ever regret, my boy. I only hope we are both still standing when it all ends that we can reason with each other and come to terms." Dumbledore said with a sad look in his eye. He really didn't want to die knowing that Harry hated him.

**Hphphp**

The day of the battle finally dawned. Harry stood on Hogwarts grounds waiting for Voldemort to show. They had quite and army ready and waiting.

Just after noon Voldemort/Wormtail showed with their army. Harry was right there were giants and werewolves. Since it was day there were no vampires.

"So Harry Potter we meet again. I hope you're prepared to die." Voldemort hissed from the back of Wormtail's head.

"I have been waiting to meet you again, Tom. I'm prepared to face you." Harry said knowing that calling Voldemort Tom would make him angry.

"Don't call me that." Voldemort shouted.

"Why not? It's your name."

"We will end this today, Harry Potter." And with that the spirit left Wormtail and descended on Harry.

'So that is his plan, well I drove him out once before I can do it again.' Harry thought.

Voldemort dove into Harry and the battle of the minds began. It was just as painful as last time. Harry called up the feelings he had been meditating on and felt all the love he felt for his friends, his family, his lost loved ones and in some small degree the Wizarding World. The feeling gave him hope and made him feel stronger then the vile being fighting him inside his head.

Voldemort concentrated on all the hate he felt for Harry, muggles and his family. He feeling were something he held tight to for a long time and he too felt he was one the winning end of this conflict of wills. It was a close battle on both sides. The minds meet and the pain was felt on both sides. Harry's head felt like it was going to explode but he continued on knowing that this had to end.

While they were fighting the rest of the Order was holding off the Death Eaters.

Molly was fighting Bellatrix. "Oh, Mama Weasley feels she can fight me? Where are your ickle babies? When I'm done here I'm going to find each and every one of them and tell them what a pathetic fighter you are." Bellatrix taunted her cackling like the mad woman she was. Azkaban had made her much worse.

"You will never have my children, you hateful bitch." Molly said completely out of character. She started fighting harder throwing curses at the crazy woman and dancing around the battle field avoiding the ones coming at her. Both women were wounded and bleeding now.

"Oh, I'm going to have so much fun torturing your 'ittle bitty boys, do you think they will survive? I might just let my husband have at your 'ittle precious girl, maybe getting a child out of it that I can raise to hate people like you. Oh, the pain she will feel from that. Poor 'ittle Mama Weasley not there to protect her children." Bellatrix goaded casting dark curse after dark curse to Molly.

Molly having been trained by Dumbledore had little knowledge on how to kill people, she did however have a great deal of familiarity on cooking and in a desperate attempt to protect her children she cast a spell she used to cut up meat to Bellatrix's neck causing it to the deranged woman head sever from her body. Panting at the excursion she turned and continued fighting.

Remus was fighting Greyback the werewolf that had turned him as a young boy. "You should've come to me and joined our pack. You never should've gone to this school. It is not the way of the wolf. We seek strength not learning. You're not worthy of fighting me and I will take you down like the pathetic cur you are." Greyback growled at him, he had always hated the fact that this mangy mutt had gotten privileges that he didn't.

Remus didn't even bother to reply he just launched himself Greyback and they went about tearing each other to pieces with hands and teeth, depicting the half-breeds they were. Remus won in the end using his mouth to bite into the man's neck at the artery, not even werewolves could heal fast enough to stop that flow of blood. He was grateful for the time he spent learning about the human body and knew exactly where and how much pressure it would take to cause such a deadly wound. It was with great satisfaction that he kicked the dying werewolf and spat in his face. "You will never be better than me." Then he too turned and rejoined the fight even though he was severely injured, but he had to protect his cub.

Hagrid and Gawp were fighting the giants. There were three giants on Voldemort's side and only the two of them but they were making a great show of it. With Hagrids knowledge of weapons the tide turned in their favor.

The rest of the Order and citizens were holding off the rest of the Death Eaters.

Harry finally drove Voldemort out of his head panting heavily. The wrath was greatly weakened went back to Wormtail.

"Had enough, Tom? Let's end this now." Harry said drawing his wand.

"Yes let's" Voldemort sneered as Wormtail drew his wand.

The two threw spells and Harry seemed to have the upper hand all the learning from the mass amount of books he had studied was a great help. There were spells being thrown that even Voldemort didn't know. Wounds were heavy on both sides. Finally Harry cast the cutting spell he had learned in the Half-blood Prince's book causing a large and frightening gash to form on Wormtail's chest.

The traitor fell to his knees dying. And since Voldemort didn't know how to heal this wound he flew out of Wormtail's bleeding body and looked for something else to possess. Hoping that he could get away to rise another day. He still didn't know his horcruxes were all gone. And that if whatever body he possessed died then so did he. Spotting a snake on the ground he dove to it.

Harry with his seeker eyes and reflexes saw where Voldemort went and followed closely. He drew the poisoned dagger out of his pants as he was running and right when Voldemort possessed the snake he drove it through its head with all his might. A loud screech was heard, causing the whole battle to pause and watch. The screaming stopped and Voldemort was no more. With the death of their leader all the Dark Marks flared causing the Death Eaters to grasp their arms in pain as the mark disappeared and the Order took advantage and captured or killed those they were fighting.

The fact that Bellatrix and Greyback were dead and that was a great relief to everyone. The giants seeing they were on the losing end fled. The werewolves were captured with the Death Eaters to stand trial. Most would die because of the laws but they chose to fight with the Dark so Harry had little sympathy for them.

They had lost a few members of the Order, one or two civilians and quite a few Death Eaters. One of the dead was Remus, he had been too badly wounded in his fight with Greyback and Harry mourned the last of the Marauders. He didn't know anyone else but felt bad for them anyway.

The war was finally over.

TBC


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**AN: I've added this chapter for those of you who download the stories, like i do. as i stated in the last post this story is being rewritten under _Harry Potter Breaks Free. _i will still be deleting this version on a later date. just figured some of you would like what i completed first. **

**UPDATE: because of the many request not to I'll not be taking this one down. however, the rewrite will continue, it's already done, just some tweaking and beta runs to be gone through. but until the admin makes me I'll leave this one up for you guys.**

**Hphphp**

Harry celebrated his birthday while everyone was celebrating the final down fall of Voldemort. He took his OWL's and NEWT's like he had planned and did study History and was hoping to be taken on as a Professor for History until the DADA spot was open.

He had one final conversation with Dumbledore. On the last week of August Dumbledore came to Grimmuald Place.

"Harry, my dear boy, I was hoping we could talk." He said after Harry opened the door.

"Sure, come on in. we can sit in the kitchen. Dobby should have tea ready. I'm going to be moving soon and I need to get this house ready to be vacated. So you're lucky you caught me here." Harry said leading the Headmaster to the kitchen, which still looked bright and new.

"I have a few things I need to talk to you about, Harry" the old wizened man said as he sat at the table. Harry noticed that he looked really bad, like he was feeling his 115 years all at once. "Don't worry Harry, my time is coming soon. I've had enough time to make sure no one suffers when I go to my next great adventure." Dumbledore said calmly, he really didn't fear death sometimes he almost welcomed it. When he felt he had been too long in this world. "I came to you today hoping we could clear somethings up. I want you to know that I've always done what I felt was right for the Greater Good…"

Harry interrupted him, "What is the Greater Good, how is putting one live above another good for anyone. Do you really feel that you are above all us other mere mortals that you can play God? Headmaster I will never understand that. Just like I will never understand that you let some people, good people, die while trying to save others that have caused more harm. There are laws for a reason you know. And it wasn't just one man making those laws; it was a group of men that argued about them and then passed the ones they thought would be helpful. That is what a government is for you know. You should know this being the head of two government bodies."

"Sometimes even great men don't look at the bigger picture, Harry, and it is up to us to use our knowledge to help turn all we can to the light…" Dumbledore started to explain only to be interrupted again.

"Voldemort was looking at a bigger picture, as was Hitler. Their bigger picture is what they thought they needed to make a world that they thought would be more powerful." Harry said shaking his head, 'did all powerful men think this way? If so I don't want to be powerful.' Returning to the conversation before him, "Headmaster, I think you've been in charge for far too long. You know that is why Ministers can only hold office for a few years, so they don't let power go to their head. Don't get me wrong I do admire all you've try to do, I just feel that you could have done it a lot better if you let people know just what you were doing." Harry said shaking his head a little.

"Harry, I do care for you and I wanted you to have a good life. I felt I knew what I was doing. With the prophecy and the horcrux in your scar I felt that there was nothing I could do to save you. Please, you have to understand, if I trained you and let you get powerful and you killed Voldemort or he killed you before I could find the rest of his horcruxes then the war would have been lost. You were the one foretold to beat him. I would hunt the horcruxes and you would be his main focus, as you were while you were in school. Please you have to understand I only did what I did for the Greater Good." Dumbledore tried again. He didn't want to pass this world with Harry still mad at him.

"That is exactly my point. You didn't talk to anyone about what you were doing. The horcrux could have been removed from my head day after it was placed there. Snape and others could have helped you find the horcruxes a long time ago. None of my school years would have been as bad if you trusted people to know things you don't." Harry looked dead into Dumbledore's eyes and said, "I don't think we are ever going to see eye to eye on this. I try not to hate you for the hell you made my life because I know you are a good man. But, I am really disappointed in the fact that you can't trust anyone but you want them to trust you."

The conversation went on like that for ½ hour, either man getting their point across. Dumbledore passed on because of the curse and the Wizarding World mourned his passing. He and Harry never really settled anything because Dumbledore always used the excuse that he did what was right for the 'Greater Good'. And Harry never felt that was good enough. Dumbledore last act as Headmaster was to get rid of Binns so Harry could teach.

Everyone moved out of Grimmauld Place and Harry was there all by himself. He split his time between there and Godric Hallow when he was not at Hogwarts. Godric Hallow was actually decorated pretty well.

Hermione and Snape finally asked for their books and Harry was more than happy to let them have them now that all the curses were removed.

"Potter, you know that when that mangy mutt of yours passed on he left me some books from the Black library. Now that the war is over and the Headmaster has gone on to his," here Snape sneered with a painful look, "next great adventure. I require those tomes if you would be so kind."

"Sure, I had always wondered why you never came and got them beforehand. I told Dumbledore months ago that I knew about the will." Harry shrugged and led the way to the library, it looked much better in here without the dust and the dark magic that polluted the air, "here you go, this is the potion section. Take the number of books left to you in the will." His face lite up with a wondering expression, "Hey, now that you don't have to worry about Azkaban are you going to continue teaching, 'cause now that I'm not a student I can tell you, you suck at teaching." He held up his hands in a placating manner, "You're great a potions, I don't know of anyone better than you. But you really do suck as a teacher."

"Stupid boy, of course I'm not staying in the dreadfully, cheery castle with all you dunderheads that can't tell one end of a cauldron from another. I've already moved out and Minerva has already replaced me. I will leave this forsaken country as soon as I retrieve these books. Not that it is any of your business." Snape snapped at Harry.

"Well, I would say I hate to see you go, but that would be a lie. So I'll just say good luck with whatever you do." Harry said holding out his hand.

Snape looked at the hand with mild distaste; nevertheless placed his hand in Harry's and shook it. Though they had a truce with each other these two men will never be friends.

Harry went to the twins shop to give them the timer. Now that they were not at their mom's house he felt more comfortable giving it to them. They were grown men after all if they got hurt it would be their own fault.

"Hey guys," he said as he entered the shop, "got some place we can talk?" he asked looking around the busy shop. Summer was really good business for the twins. School would be starting soon and the students wanted to stock up it seemed. He was going to have to watch out now that he was a professor.

"Hey Harry…" George said

"good to see you. What…" Fred said

"can we do…"

"for our wonderful…"

"magnificent..."

"hero today?"

"Knock it off you two. I wasn't the only one in that battle you know. Anyway let's go somewhere we can talk. I've got pressies." Harry said waving a box in front of the twins faces.

"Oh, pressies." The twins said together leading Harry to the back room where they experimented. "Give us pressies now that we are all alone." The boys joked. Harry laughed and threw the box between them letting them wrestle each other for it. George finally won and opened the box. He saw the timer and the pamphlet and looked to Harry with awe. "Harry, are you serious? You want to give this up. Do you know what we can do with this? If only use it one of us at a time we can create marvels." He handed the box to Fred whose eyes got just as big as his brothers.

"Yeah I know what can be done with that little beauty. I will remind you to make sure you have a loo though and plenty of food." Harry warned remembering the first two times he used the timer in his room at Privet Dr. "I've thought long and hard about this and feel that it would be best served with you guys. Besides you can always leave it to me in your will. That way it will go into my vault and whatever kids I have can't have it until they are adults. Or do the same for your kids if you plan on keeping it. It is completely up to you."

"Harry you are the best partner anyone could ask for." Fred said jumping up from his chair and toppling Harry to the floor. Followed closely by his brother. The three joked and played around for a while until hunger set in and they parted ways back to their homes for the night.

He told Ron and Hermione everything that happened to him that year. They were not very understanding and chastised Harry for keeping secrets. 'Oh well this was something we are going to have to work out, maybe it's for the best cause if they were really my friends they would understand. Then again if I was their friend then maybe I should try and be a little more understanding. I hope things work out.' Harry thought to himself.

Harry wrote one last letter to the Prophet.

_**Dear Wizarding World**_

_**I want to thanks everyone for listening to me this last year. I'm hoping to make this world a better place. I want to remind everyone that the Ministry works for you whether you're pure-blood, half-blood or muggle-born. We must stop the hate that is plaguing our world and work to make sure that the next dark lord that comes has little to work with. Ministry jobs need to open to everyone. Magical creatures need to be studied from and unbiased point of view and the laws revamped. **_

_**I have done my part and will do what I can to promote good will. However it's not just my job to make the world a better place that can only be done if we all work together. If you feel that the Ministry is not doing a good job then tell them. They can only know what you want if you let them know. **_

_**I once again thank all those who fought and died in the finale battle and want you all to remember them. **_

_**Thanks again**_

_**Lord Harry James Potter-Black**_

_**AN: thanks for your support, look for the rewrite Harry Potter Breaks Free. **_

_**FINITE**_


End file.
